Quelqu'un comme toi
by odrey010
Summary: Les photos capturent un instant dans une vie, un souvenir, un amour… ces mêmes photos qui m'ont amenées le mien… quelqu'un à qui je ne pensais pas… quelqu'un comme toi… EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou !_

_Alors me voici avec la nouvelle fiction dont je parlais, je ne devais pas la poster avant la semaine prochaine mais comme j'ai pris pas mal d'avance… voilà quoi…_

_C'est une fiction vous allez voir qui ne sera pas triste ou sombre comme les deux autres et j'espère vraiment que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…_

_Je dis un gros merci à deux filles qui m'ont accompagnées là dedans, frimousse30 pour sa correction et ses conseils ainsi qu'AprilxD pour son soutient… je vous embrasse_

Prologue

Par définition, l'âme sœur est un concept qui désigne une compatibilité amoureuse parfaite entre deux personnes.

Pour moi, cela ne se résumait pas à cela. Le terme même disait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Je voyais cela comme quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, au-delà même des mots. Je voyais cela comme une puissance inexplicable que même la meilleure définition du monde ne pouvait toucher du doigt.

Chaque personne sur cette terre rêve de la trouver, et tout le monde n'y arrive pas, se contentant de vivre une vie lisse, sans détour, plate où la seule façon pour eux d'apercevoir le rêve c'est de voir défiler les paysages qui longent cette route sans jamais les atteindre.

C'est tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Tout ce que je réfutais. Je voulais atteindre la perfection dans ma vie et trouver cette personne qui me la ferait atteindre. Je désirais rencontrer l'unique, la personne avec qui je ne ferais qu'un tout au long de ma vie et même au-delà.

Mais tout ceci relate beaucoup du rêve. La vraie vie n'est pas parfaite, que l'on trouve cette personne ou non et les fois où l'on touche les étoiles ne sont que de brefs instants, volatiles et inconstants.

J'avais cru à cela très fort mais il s'avère qu'en réalité c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Il ne s'agit pas toujours de la personne à laquelle on s'attend. Je ne m'étais pas accrochée à la bonne personne et je le savais depuis le début. Ce n'était pas CE genre de personne. L'amour avec lui avait été passionné, puissant, consumant mais éphémère…

Je savais que c'était _lui_ mais je ne pouvais donner suite, quelqu'un d'autre m'attendait et était prêt à m'offrir ce que je recherchais avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas sut me donner…un avenir.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais ici, devant l'entrée principale de mon immeuble, attendant en vain un taxi qui devait être là depuis 30 minutes. L'énervement commençait à monter en moi au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mon vol était exactement dans deux heures et j'avais encore 20 minutes de trajet en priant pour qu'il n'y ai pas de circulation, ce que je doutais fortement étant donné l'heure. Mon téléphone continuait de sonner dans ma poche mais je n'y faisais plus attention depuis les trois premiers appels. J'avais pris ma décision et elle était irrévocable. Ma vie allait prendre enfin un autre tournant, sans plus de complications, d'hésitations, de peur. J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie et essayer d'être heureuse.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il m'arrivait encore de me poser des questions quant au choix que j'avais fait, mais je décidais que c'était ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Portant ma main gauche vers mon visage, j'observais en souriant le fin anneau d'argent qui s'y trouvait. Je le savais. J'avais de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Et mes amis étaient heureux pour moi à l'instar de ma famille. J'étais heureuse de mon choix.

Le taxi se décida enfin à arrivé. Le chauffeur stoppa devant moi, descendit pour prendre mes valises et les installer dans le coffre tandis que je prenais place à l'arrière du véhicule. Mon téléphone se remit à sonner. Soufflant, je sortis de mon sac à main et constatais qu'il y avait eu pas moins de 20 appels manqués. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je me forçais à réfréner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il fallait que je tourne la page, et vite. Je coupais directement l'appel, le renvoyant sur messagerie et allait le remettre dans mon sac quand il sonna une nouvelle fois.

C'est pas possible ! Je ne voulais plus penser à ça, c'était trop tard…

De brèves mais pas moins intenses images envahirent mon esprit.

Des draps de satin noirs…

Des bougies éparpillées pour seules éclairage…

Un air de classique se rependant dans la pièce…

Puis des flashs, aveuglants, excitants, surgissant de tous les côtés… Et le temps se suspends, capture l'instant… jusqu'aux prochains flashs…

Je fermais les yeux fortement, tentant d'extraire ces images, de les chasser définitivement de mon esprit. Je voulais qu'elles n'aient jamais existées.

J'avais tout jeté avant de partir, toutes les preuves qui caractérisaient ces derniers mois. Son existence. Mais surtout notre existence. Je n'en avais gardé qu'une seule, une seule et unique pour me prouver malgré tout que cela avait été réel, que mon existence avait eu un véritable but pour la première fois de ma vie, mais surtout pour me prouver que cet amour avait bien été présent, puissant, mais que le grand amour ne pouvait néanmoins pas toujours suffire.

Le soulagement me gagna à la vue du correspondant. Souriante, je décrochais aussi vite.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me passer de tes dernières recommandations avant de prendre mon vol »

« Comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer » rigola Alice.

J'avais rencontré Alice il y a de ça un an, quand j'avais pris mon poste au restaurant. L_'Evidence._ Un restaurant français très côté de New York. Elle et moi avions de suite sympathisée et étant l'une comme l'autre nouvelles à New York, nous avions pris ensemble un grand appartement en colocation, le temps que nos salaires nous permettent de trouver mieux. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que ne connaissant personne, j'étais bien contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

« Je te retourne le compliment »

« Alors petite chanceuse, cette fois ça y est c'est le grand plongeon dans la vie trépidante de future femme mariée ? » reprit-elle joyeusement.

« Et oui cette fois je me lance, je me retire du marché » raillais-je, sans pour autant empêcher ma voix et mes mains de trembler.

« Tu es bien sûre de ton choix Bella ? Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard tu sais, tu peux encore… » Déblata-elle rapidement avant que je ne la coupe. Je ne voulais surtout pas entendre la fin de sa phrase. Car autant j'étais sur de moi, autant admettre que j'avais une autre option, un autre chemin qui m'attendait me faisait peur. Ce chemin là n'est plus d'actualité depuis quelque temps.

« Non c'est bon. C'est le bon choix. C'est ce que je veux. Je l'aime » affirmais-je déterminée. Mais pendant un instant je me posais la question de savoir qui d'elle ou de moi j'essayais de convaincre. Elle. C'était elle. Moi je savais.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis reprit d'une voix enjouée.

« Okay alors je récapitule. Toi tu débarque à Seattle dans la nuit. Moi mon vol est demain après midi après le service…tiens d'ailleurs Kate ferme le restaurant. » S'interrompit –elle

« Pourquoi ça ? Elle ne peut pas, d'après ce que j'ai vu avant de partir elle doit faire salle complète ce jour là. » M'étonnais-je.

« Tu croyais sincèrement qu'ils allaient rater ça ? Franchement Bella depuis le temps tu devrais la connaître mieux que ça…et puis t'inquiètes pas elle a trouvé un moyen pour que les clients soient tout de même satisfaits »

« Lequel ? » demandais-je méfiante.

« Secret ma chère » déclina t-elle la question. « Bon où j'en étais…ah oui… donc on prend avec Rose et Emmet notre vol en début d'après midi et on te rejoindra dans la soirée directement au restaurant que ta mère a choisit pour le dîner » termina t-elle légèrement essoufflée d'avoir parlée trop vite.

« Je trouve ça débile » bougonnais-je « Franchement c'était bien utile d'organiser deux soirées de fiançailles ? Une aurait largement suffit »

« Tu sais bien que ça lui tenait à cœur, ta mère n'as pas pu être là donc elle voulait juste te faire plaisir »

« Mumm »

« Aller, haut les cœurs ma grande, tu te rends compte que dans 48h tu seras la femme la plus heureuse sur terre ? » s'exita-elle

« Oui tu as raison » approuvais-je. « Heu Alice il va falloir que je te laisse, j'arrive à l'aéroport » lui dis-je, commençant à rassembler mes affaires.

« Okay, bye ma belle, on se voit demain…et repose toi » ordonna t-elle.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai plusieurs heures de vol pour le faire. A demain ».

Je raccrochais, et replaçais le téléphone dans mon sac avant de sortir de la voiture. Le chauffeur avait déjà sortit mes valises et les avait posé sur le trottoir. Je lui payais rapidement la course, pris mes bagages et me dirigeais vers le comptoir correspondant à mon vol. Mes bagages enregistrés, je me mis en route vers la porte d'embarquement correspondante. Je cherchais mes billets dans mon sac afin de les présenter quand une voix lointaine m'interpella. Regardant partout je ne vis pas la personne appartenant à cette voix. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je me sentie déçue. Déçue d'avoir cru l'entendre et que je me sois trompée. Déçue que cette voix continuait à se manifester dans mon esprit alors que je lui fermais toutes les portes. Et enfin déçue qu'elle n'est pas été réelle. J'aurais cru qu'il mettrait plus d'acharnement à me retenir que des coups de fils. Mais une fois de plus je m'étais fourvoyée, il n'avait pas été au bout de ce qu'il voulait et préférait continuer à se mentir, à rester sur place plutôt qu'avancer vers quelque chose de plus grand avec moi. Je savais que l'amour lui faisait peur, j'avais donc attendu qu'il soit prêt, que le « nous » que nous formions alors pourrait enfin avancer mais il n'était toujours pas prêt. Nous avions parcouru et vécu trop de choses pour rester sur place. J'avais pardonné et aimé quelqu'un de toute mon âme et bien que je savais que cet amour m'était rendu avec la même intensité, ces actes eux ne suivaient pas. C'est dans ces cas là que je me disais que mon choix était le bon. J'avais trop cru à un idéal qui malheureusement ne rejoignait pas le sien. Et peut être m'étais-je trompée…peut être qu'il existe plusieurs amours dans la vie d'une personne, chacune atteignant un degré de perfection et d'adoration différent. Alors j'avançais, billet en main, vers ma nouvelle et heureuse vie, qui n'était peut être pas mon idéale, ma perfection, mais je l'aimais déjà car je savais que j'y serais bien, apaisée et comblée… même si ce n'est pas toi… ou quelqu'un comme toi…

_Voilà pour le prologue…_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tout cas…_

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si c'est le cas et que vous voulez que je continu et pour celles ou ceux qui veulent un teaser du premier chapitre il suffit de demander_

_Reviews Reviews_

_Premier chapitre dans une dizaine de jours_

_Gros bisous à toutes_

_Odrey_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les filles_

_Et oui c'est bien moi _

_Donc je vous avez dis que la suite arriverai d'ici une dizaine de jours mais comme j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'avance maintenant et que je suis consciente que le prologue ne doit pas beaucoup vous avancer, je poste plutôt le premier chapitre…_

_Un grand merci à alice'n'tom, Amandine, indosyl, MamaCullen20 et shona91 pour vos reviews encourageantes et à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favoris_

_Merci également à frimousse30, ma correctrice pour ta correction !_

_Je vous retrouve en bas et vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

18 h 30, premiers pas sur le sol New Yorkais. Je m'étais préparée à ça depuis que j'avais décroché mon diplôme dans la restauration à Seattle. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse tandis que je foulais le sol devant l'aéroport. Je respirais un grand bol d'air en souriant. C'était pour moi le début de toute une vie. Le but ultime que je m'étais fixé étant une passionnée de cuisine depuis des années et principalement de cuisine française raffinée.

Dès la fin de mes études je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Lorsque j'en parlais, les gens ne croyaient pas que je puisse y arriver. Mon père lui-même était sceptique. Il attachait bien sûr une grande importance à mon avenir mais, pour lui je visais trop haut et trop grand. Pourtant, jamais je n'ai laissé tomber malgré tout ce que j'avais pu entendre. Je voulais travailler à l'_Evidence_. Le restaurant français le plus huppé de New York. J'avais tout mis en œuvre pour y arriver et mon vœu s'était réalisé.

J'interpellais un taxi garé devant l'aéroport. Le chauffeur pris mes bagages, les mis dans son coffre et m'intima de monter à l'arrière. Je lui donnais rapidement l'adresse où je souhaitais me rendre et celui-ci s'engagea dans les rues de la ville. J'étais littéralement fascinée par tout ce que je voyais à travers la vitre. Cela allait des devantures des magasins, au haut building. Tout était plus grand, plus haut, plus exagéré et exacerbé ici. La voiture passa dans Central Park et je me promis d'y revenir pour y flâner dès que j'en aurais le temps.

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse demandée une petite demi-heure plus tard. Je descendis de la voiture après avoir payé le chauffeur, récupérais mes bagages et m'avança vers les marches de la petite maison. Celle-ci était tenue par un couple qui l'avait scindée en trois petits studios peu cher pour des personnes comme moi ayant pour l'instant peu de moyens. Sonnant, je n'attendis que quelques secondes avant qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années vienne m'ouvrir. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient rassemblés en une tresse lâche délicatement posée sur son épaule droite. Son visage était souriant, accueillant et je vis dans ses yeux noirs énormément de gentillesse.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Isabella ? » demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main.

« Oui c'est ça, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer » souriais-je en retour.

« Mais entrez, entrez vous devez être fatiguée après tout ce voyage » dit-elle tout en prenant une de mes valises.

Me saisissant de l'autre, je pénétrais dans un couloir très lumineux, dans des tons de beige, conduisant vers un grand salon tout aussi lumineux. Le mobilier ne semblait ni ancien, ni ultra moderne, il restait plutôt classique. Deux canapés le composaient, ainsi qu'un grand piano noir dans le coin près de fenêtre mais, le reste des meubles restait peu nombreux. Juste un meuble TV, un cellier et une grande commode. On ne s'attarda pas longtemps et nous dirigions vers un escalier en bois menant aux différents studios. Elle s'arrêta devant le mien, sortie mon trousseau de clés pour me le tendre.

« Je vous laisse prendre possession de votre nouveau chez-vous » sourit-elle. « Vous dînerez bien avec nous ? Ça vous permettra déjà de ne pas être seule pour votre première soirée ici et je vous présenterai tout le monde, pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance ? »

« Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir madame Uley »

« Emily. Appelez-moi Emily, madame c'est pour ma mère » ria-t-elle.

« Emily » répétais-je en hochant la tête. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons et redescendre les escaliers.

J'ouvris alors la porte du studio et pénétrais à l'intérieur avec mes valises. L'endroit était très simple et…vide. Il n'y avait juste qu'un lit, un petit coin cuisine, une porte qui devait sans doute mener à la salle de bain et des placards encastrés. Malgré tout, j'étais certaine de m'y plaire. Il suffisait juste que j'y ajoute ma petite touche et le tour serait joué. Sans parler du fait que ce n'était que provisoire.

Après une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles restés tendus durant le vol, je m'habillais simplement et descendit au rez de chaussée rejoindre mes futurs voisins.

J'entendis des voix provenant du salon et trouvais deux personnes, en plus des propriétaires assises sur le canapé en train de boire des jus de fruits.

« Ah Bella » s'exclama Emily en venant vers moi. « Voici notre nouvelle locataire. Bella je vous présente mon mari, Sam et vos deux voisins, Jacob et Seth. » Ils me firent chacun leur tour un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire auquel je répondis timidement. « Comme vous voyez que des hommes… je suis bien contente qu'il y aie enfin une autre femme ici » ajouta –elle en riant.

Après les présentations d'usage de chacun, nous faisions doucement connaissance autour d'un apéro-dinatoire. Malheureusement je n'en profitais pas plus que ça, la fatigue de la journée m'ayant coupé l'appétit. Je remontais donc chez moi deux heures plus tard, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de m'effondrer sur mon lit et dormir. Mon premier jour à l'_Evidence_ était demain.

Allongée, je repensais à tout ce chemin que j'avais parcouru pour en arriver là où j'étais. En y réfléchissant, je crois que je n'avais jamais pu m'établir très longtemps dans une même ville. J'avais vécu une partie de mon enfance avec mes deux parents dans la petite bourgade pluvieuse de Forks. Ma mère, par la suite, souhaitant une autre vie que celle qu'elle menait avait prit la tangente avec moi, décidant de s'établir à Phoenix où elle y rencontra son nouvel amoureux, Phil. Ce dernier se déplaçant beaucoup de part son métier, j'avais pris la décision de retourner vivre auprès de mon père pour laisser maman suivre l'homme qu'elle aime. J'avais donc suivi une partie de ma scolarité chez Charlie, jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'année. Me sentant néanmoins à l'étroit dans cette ville trop petite pour mes projets d'avenir, j'avais déménagé à Seattle, pour poursuivre mes études dans la restauration et papa avait insisté afin de me suivre. Au départ je l'avais presque forcé de rester, de ne pas abandonner son boulot de chérif ainsi que ses amis, mais il avait réfuté mes arguments un par un terminant par LA phrase qui m'a fait plier malgré moi _Je ne veux plus vivre trop loin de ma fille._ Alors, il m'avait suivi. Lorsque je lui avais annoncé quatre ans plus tard mon souhait de venir vivre à New York et travailler dans le restaurant que je convoitais tant, il avait bien sûr boudé et tenté de me convaincre de trouver aussi bien ici. Seulement ma détermination à vivre ce rêve avait été bien plus forte. Et c'est triste, mais malgré tout fier de moi qu'il m'avait laissé partir, me faisant tout de même promettre de revenir aussi souvent que possible.

A présent que j'étais seule dans cette immense ville, j'étais aussi enjouée qu'effrayée et mon père me manquait affreusement. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur, me convainquant que demain serait le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie et que le meilleur serait désormais à venir.

Je m'éveillais assez tôt, mais néanmoins reposée. Après une douche je m'habillais d'une jupe noire droite accompagnée d'un petit chemisier en satin crème et de mes escarpins noirs. Pas très confortable pour marcher maladroite comme j'étais, mais il fallait tout de même que j'ai un minimum de présentation. Après avoir discipliné ma chevelure en redessinant mes boucles que je laissais tomber sur mes épaules, je décidais d'aller me chercher un café au Starbucks du coin, n'ayant pas encore fait de ravitaillement.

Armée de mon café latte je me mis à déambuler dans les rues de New York. Oui, ma vie ne serait définitivement plus la même à partir de maintenant. La petite Bella allait enfin grandir et prendre son envol sans l'aide de personne pour réaliser ses rêves.

M'apercevant de l'heure qui tournait, je fis au retour une halte à la supérette du coin histoire d'avoir un minimum de nourriture dans mes placards pour les jours suivants, sans omettre mes deux péchés mignons, la crème glacée à la vanille et la préparation pour cookies.

Une fois fait, je vérifiais une dernière fois l'allure que j'avais puis sortie dans l'air doux du mois de septembre. Le restaurant n'étant pas très loin d'ici, j'y allais à pied, écartant le fait qu'avec mes talons c'était probablement suicidaire. Arrivée devant, je marquais un temps d'arrêt, réalisant subitement ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver. Ça me frappa un grand coup telle une bourrasque et mon corps se mit à trembler d'un mélange de peur et d'anticipation. Respirant rapidement de grandes goulées d'air je montais les quelques marches barrées en leur milieu d'une rambarde dorée et poussais la double porte de l'_Evidence_. Mon souffle se coupa à la découverte de ce lieu magique pour moi. Il était très classe bien sûr mais c'était plus que ça. La décoration semblait raffinée, minutieuse, mais pas trop guindée. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème et le sol était recouvert de parquet d'un bois plus sombre. Des tableaux de maîtres paraient les murs et de grandes lampes noires descendaient du plafond. J'étais en totale admiration devant tant de beauté.

« Où sont mes caisses de langoustines ? ALICE ! » hurlait un homme brun en passant précipitamment devant moi pour se diriger vers une petite brune accoudée derrière un grand bar.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « T'as pas fini de hurler depuis ce matin ? Ma tête va exploser à se rythme là… » Râla-t-elle.

« Ca t'apprendra à picoler jusqu'à pas d'heure » railla l'homme.

« Vas te faire foutre Démétri ! » répliqua la brunette mauvaise.

« Chuuuuut » s'approcha le dénommé Démétri. « Tu ne voudrais pas que Jasper apprenne qu'en plus de te bourrer la gueule régulièrement, t'es d'une vulgarité sans nom » ironisa-t-il.

De mon côté je n'avais toujours pas bougé, serrant contre ma poitrine mon sac qui contenait le courrier attestant de ma convocation ici. Je suivais l'échange d'Alice et Démétri presque amusée, car je sentais que malgré les pics qu'ils s'envoyaient, ces deux-là avaient l'air de s'apprécier au fond. La petite brune leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son interlocuteur se tourna vivement vers moi et me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire. Je rougis subitement sous son regard appréciateur avant de retourner vers la question d'Alice.

« Heu…oui… j'ai rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Dénali…pour une embauche » Bafouillais-je gênée.

« Oh tu dois être la nouvelle ? Isabella c'est ça ? » J'hochais la tête brièvement, tandis que le sourire de Démétri s'élargit jusqu'à me rendre mal à l'aise.

« Suis-moi » reprit Alice en revenant vers moi. « Elle t'attend. Moi c'est Alice, je m'occupe de l'accueil des clients, tu seras avec moi normalement au départ et tu feras un peu de service aussi, mais Kate t'expliquera tout ça » m'expliqua-t-elle joyeusement en me menant vers les bureaux, à l'étage du restaurant.

Elle frappa brièvement à la porte du bureau de la dite Kate qui l'invita à entrer.

« Kate, la nouvelle vient d'arriver »

« Oh fait la entrer, je te remercie Alice » Répondit une voix douce. « Au fait Alice ! » l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'elle passe la porte. « Jasper est en salle aujourd'hui » fini-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

« Entrez Isabella et asseyez vous, je vous en prie ». Je ne manquais pas en avançant de détailler le bureau. Plutôt d'une grande taille, celui-ci avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Le mobilier semblait être de dernier cri et près de la porte se trouvaient un petit canapé chocolat et une table basse en verre moire.

La jeune femme derrière son bureau me regardait en souriant chaleureusement et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. De taille moyenne, elle avait un visage de poupée de porcelaine avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué qui mettait à merveille son visage en valeur. Cette femme était d'une beauté sans pareil.

« Très bien alors je pense que tout avait été dit au téléphone et dans le courrier, néanmoins avant de vous désigner un poste définitif vous serez dans un premier temps assigné à plusieurs postes » Souria-t-elle

« Oui, Alice m'en a un peu parlé » murmurais-je timidement.

« Et bien c'est parfait alors. Bienvenue à l'_Evidence_ Isabella » déclara-t-elle en se levant et me tendant la main.

« Merci Madame, je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir embauchée » saisissant sa main en souriant grandement.

« Kate »

Notre « réunion » terminée, Kate me reconduisit au rez de chaussée où l'agitation était montée d'un cran. Les serveurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, finissant de préparer les tables tandis que de délicieux parfums émanaient des cuisines. Je me sentais chez moi. Alice vint rapidement vers moi et me conduisit près des portes d'entrée à l'accueil.

« Voilà le carnet des réservations » me montra-t-elle. « Surtout n'oublie pas de bien vérifier que chaque client qui entre y est inscrit. On mange ici que sur réservation. Ensuite tu remarqueras très vite que l'on fait souvent salle comble et certains de nos clients sont des personnes très importantes » m'expliqua-t-elle sérieusement tandis que j'écoutais très attentivement ses paroles.

« Certains sont des PDG, des hommes d'affaires, mais on a aussi des personnes connues, des artistes, acteurs et j'en passe…avec ceux là on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur »

« Très bien » approuvais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Tout ça pour en venir au fait que Kate a un client à qui elle attache beaucoup d'importance et qui vient dîner souvent ici »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Edward Cullen »

Je me figeais subitement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Edward Cullen, le plus grand photographe de New York. Il était surtout connu pour ses nus, mais il avait développé une aura de mystère autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait montré son visage. Ses photos étaient exposées un peu partout et l'on disait qu'il était sans arrêt à la recherche de nouveaux modèles, mais son identité arrivait à échapper à tout le monde.

Alice me dévisagea avec un petit sourire moqueur et je me renfrognais rougissante d'avoir été prise de la sorte en pleine rêverie. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Ce mystère, ses photos, pour moi tout cela relevait du fantasme. Il possédait une telle manière de cerner ces corps, les embellir et faire naître ce désir que bon nombre de fois j'avais rêvé qu'il me possède de cette manière.

« Alors…tu…tu…tu l'a vu…je veux dire, tu sais à quoi il ressemble » marmonnais-je en rougissant de plus bel. J'essayais de paraître détachée, mais ma lamentable tentative de formulation de phrase complète ayant échouée, je ne trompais personne.

« Oui je sais à quoi il ressemble » répondit-elle malicieusement. « Mais quoi que tu penses, oublies, il ne vient jamais seul et jamais avec la même personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » ajouta-t-elle discrètement. « Donc reste loin de lui, il est très fort à ce jeu-là et je sens que je vais beaucoup t'aimer, donc je ne veux pas que tu tombes de haut en t'apercevant que le mythe…n'en est peut-être pas un finalement »

« De toute manière je m'en fiche complètement, je suis ici pour bosser, pas pour flirter avec les clients » esquivais-je le sujet, me maudissant d'avoir ce genre de pensées sur un gros client de Kate.

Alice termina de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'accueil qui s'avéra d'une grande simplicité en fin de compte et les premiers clients du service du midi arrivèrent. Pendant plus de deux heures je ne vis pas le temps passer entre l'accueil, les encaissements et parfois j'allais donner un coup de main en salle.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré le reste du personnel, mais Alice m'avait dit que chaque soir, tous se réunissait pour boire un verre et se détendre avant de rentrer chez eux. Elle me présenterait à ce moment-là.

Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi et j'étais au bar en train d'aider Alice à essuyer et ranger les verres quand le téléphone sonna. Ma collègue étant plus occupée que moi, elle me chargea d'aller prendre l'appel.

« Le restaurant l'_Evidence_ je vous écoute ? » décrochais-je de ma voix la plus aimable.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ce serait pour une réservation pour deux personnes » s'enquit une voix féminine.

« Oui, pour quelle heure et à quel nom je vous prie ? »

« Cullen, pour 21h ».

Mon stylo dérapa légèrement à l'écoute du nom. C'est pas vrai. Cullen. J'allais le voir ce soir. Oh mon dieu !

« Mademoiselle ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme

« Oui oui c'est noté, une table pour deux à 21h pour Monsieur Cullen » répétais-je bêtement.

« Humm c'est ça » affirma-t-elle froidement. « Soyez plus attentive à l'avenir quand je vous parle au lieu de rêvasser ». Puis elle raccrocha sans que je ne puisse ajouter un mot.

Pétasse !

« C'était qui ? » questionna Alice en s'accoudant au comptoir.

« Une réservation pour Cullen pour deux, faite par une pimbêche prétentieuse qui pète pas plus haut que son cul » râlais-je en terminant de noter sa réservation.

Plus tard, profitant du reste de notre après midi de libre, Alice et moi étions assises à boire un café dans un starbucks près de Central Park.

« Alors, toi et Jasper ? » souris-je. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore vu, il fait quoi ? » la questionnais-je en avalant une gorgée de mon café Latte. Cette dernière rougie furieusement avant de plonger elle aussi dans son capuccino. J'eu un petit rire devant son comportement de petite fille timide alors qu'elle me semblait être tout le contraire.

« Tu nous as entendu avec cet idiot ? » ronchonna-t-elle. J'acquiesçais. « C'est le chef et,…oui il se pourrait bien…que j'ai un tout petit, mais alors ridicule petit …béguin…pour lui » Bafouilla-t-elle réduisant sous mon nez l'espace entre son pouce et son index.

J'hochais la tête d'un air entendu sans pour autant me départir de mon sourire ce qui l'agaça.

« Oui bon ça va il me plaît vraiment beaucoup, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, mais apparemment c'est en sens unique » soupira-t-elle tristement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il ne me parle jamais, me regarde encore moins…en fait, je crois que si j'étais absente il ne le remarquerait même pas » répondit-elle résignée.

« Ca veut rien dire » la rassurais-je. « Peut être qu'il est timide »

« Mouais, peut être » souffla-t-elle. « Et toi ? » reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus joyeux. « Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non, disons que j'ai des idéaux concernant ma vie amoureuse qui me rendent exigeante »

« C'est- à dire ? Tu as des critères particuliers ? Tu t'es fait une idée de l'homme parfait qui t'empêche de voir les autres ? » S'enquit-elle curieuse.

« Non c'est pas ça. En fait j'attends juste de rencontrer le bon, mon âme sœur si tu préfères, je suis persuadée qu'il existe et pour moi toutes autres formes d'histoire n'atteindraient pas l'amour que je veux vivre tu vois ? »

« Me dit quand même pas que t'es encore vierge ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est pas à ce point-là Alice »

« Mais je comprends pas, comment tu peux trouver ton âme sœur sans avoir d'histoires pour te le prouver ? T'attends quoi, le coup de foudre ? » Déclara-t-elle perdue et étonnée de mes révélations.

« En quelque sorte, le mystère m'a toujours attiré » répondis-je

« Mouais, j'y crois pas trop moi mais bon… et attendant le prince charmant t'as fait vœux de chasteté ? » railla-t-elle

« Non j'ai des besoins quand même »

« Ah quand même, j'ai bien cru que ton cas était définitivement perdu ! Mais tu n'as jamais jamais eu d'histoires ? »

« Si » dis-je simplement avec amertume. Alice ne s'avança pas davantage sur le sujet remarquant bien qu'il était sensible.

« En tout cas, vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas que tu approches Cullen » reprit-elle d'un ton plus léger.

« De toutes façons je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, donc je ne risque pas de l'approcher. Et je suis pas intéressée par autre chose que son travail » assurais-je

« Mais oui bien sûr » ria t-elle.

OooooooO

19 H 30. Les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent sur les premiers clients de la soirée.

L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse fulgurante avec ma toute nouvelle amie. Elle m'avait briffée sur les endroits les plus branchés de New York et on s'était promis de passer la soirée dans un tout nouveau club qui vient d'ouvrir sur la cinquième avenue le samedi soir. C'était seulement sur invitations, mais le propriétaire étant un de nos clients en avait donné quelques-unes et j'avais eu le droit à la mienne suite au refus d'un des serveurs.

J'avais repris les mêmes postes que le midi et malgré le travail qui ne désemplissait pas, je me sentais bizarrement nerveuse et impatiente. J'anticipais la venue du photographe et ça c'était pas bon pour moi. J'avais un étrange pressentiment dans le ventre, comme si je redoutais ou attendais un évènement qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. C'était très troublant et déstabilisant. Aussi je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur mon travail, espérant de pas voir la soirée passée et que ce malaise se dissipe de lui-même.

Vingt et une heure arriva très vite. Trop vite et ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je fixais avec insistance la porte. On me demanda en salle donc Alice pris ma place et intérieurement j'en fus soulagée. Les clients continuaient d'arriver pour certains, repartir pour d'autres et les minutes s'égrenaient. Trop occupée désormais pour penser à autre chose, je fus surprise de ressentir des picotements dans la nuque, un peu comme une brûlure. Je me sentais observée. Mais lorsque je me retournais pour chercher la source de cette sensation, je ne vis personne faire attention à moi. Le reste de la soirée se passa tout doucement tandis que ce réchauffement de ma nuque n'avait pas changé. Cela me déstabilisait et j'en étais énervée.

La salle du restaurant se vida progressivement et pendant que je nettoyais les dernières tables, j'entendis un rire des plus mélodieux résonner dans tout le restaurant. Même chaleur. Mêmes picotements. Posant mes yeux sur le propriétaire présumé de ce rire je vis que le dos musclé magnifique d'un homme possédant une chevelure ébouriffée d'un bronze pas commun. Il portait un jean noir qui moulait un sublime fessier. Sans aucune discrétion je le reluquais en me mordant la lèvre très fort, regrettant de ne pouvoir voir le reste de sa personne, qui d'après ce côté-là devait être aussi appétissante. Le jeune homme, accompagnée d'une grande blonde passa malgré tout la porte, un bras à sa taille sans se retourner. Je soufflais de dépit.

Tout venait d'être rangé, briqué, lavé et nous nous retrouvions tous dans la grande salle, un café fumant dans la main à faire connaissance, pour moi du moins.

L'équipe était composée de Jasper, le chef cuisinier, Démétri son commis et de deux autres cuisiniers avec eux, Laurent et James. Puis nous avions trois serveuses, Irina, Leah et Rosalie, actuellement en congé maternité c'est pourquoi Alice et moi avions dû aider. Tous me paraissaient très gentils malgré les regards envieux et dérangeant de James et Démétri. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise parmi eux et j'espérais de tout cœur que ça continuerait ainsi.

Il était presque minuit et demi quand je rentrais chez moi, morte de fatigue mais heureuse de ce premier jour. Ayant dîné avec Alice avant le service du soir, je me contentais de prendre une douche bien chaude pour délasser mes muscles.

Je revêtis ensuite un bas de jogging et un débardeur noir puis m'affalais sur mon lit pour aussitôt tombée dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour celui-ci… je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais faut bien poser les bases<em>

_Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? des idées pour la suite ? Je tiens tout de même à préciser pour celles qui suivent mes autres fictions que mon Edward sera totalement différent dans celle-ci.._

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, c'est une vraie motivation pour écrire… pour celles ou ceux qui veulent un teaser, précisez le dans votre review_

_Je vous embrasse fort et cette fois le prochain chapitre arrivera bien dans une dizaine de jours_

_Odrey_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à vous tous !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, il sera un peu plus court que les autres mais ce sera le seul_

_Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris…_

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Une semaine s'était passée depuis mon premier jour à _l'Evidence _ et je m'y sentais de mieux en mieux. J'avais développé une belle amitié avec Alice et je m'entendais plutôt bien avec le reste de l'équipe. Évidemment, mes soupçons concernant l'intérêt de James et Démétri à mon égard étaient justes. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre avaient essayé différentes méthodes de dragues, de la plus grotesque à la plus incompréhensible mais n'avaient récolté à chaque fois que mon indifférence. Je trouvais l'attirance de James assez dérangeante, limite malsaine. Il portait sur moi un regard vicieux qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Démétri à l'inverse me faisait plutôt rire. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et son flirt était porté sur l'humour donc il m'arrivait parfois de rentrer dans son jeu et jouer avec lui. Plutôt agréable à regarder, même si cela ne m'intéressait pas, j'étais flattée de susciter de l'intérêt chez cet homme.

Je ne voyais pas beaucoup Kate, qui passait la plupart de son temps dans son bureau et n'en sortait que les soirs pour aller saluer ses plus gros clients. Et comme je n'avais jamais eu aucun retour ni remarques, mon travail devait être satisfaisant.

J'avais appris le lendemain de mon premier jour qu'Edward Cullen était resté une bonne partie de la soirée dans le restaurant, charmant sa conquête du jour sous les yeux envieux de toutes les femmes qui l'entouraient. Ne sachant toujours pas à quoi il ressemblait, je m'étais contenté d'hausser les épaules. Mais si en apparence j'avais feins l'indifférence, je brûlais intérieurement de curiosité de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux photographe tant convoité. J'avais entendu d'ailleurs Irina et Leah glousser comme des collégiennes se remémorant la manière dont ce Edward les avait regardé, les mots qu'il avait prononcés à leur attention ou les clins d'œil discret dès que sa « compagne » ne le voyait pas.

Personnellement ce genre de comportement m'horripilait plus qu'autre chose. Malgré cette curiosité sous-jacente, je me disais que dans le fond je ne perdais pas grand-chose à ignorer le physique de cet homme. Le mystère qui l'entourait et le talent dont il faisait preuve m'étaient pour l'instant amplement suffisants et ne détruisaient pas l'image que je m'étais faite de lui dans mon esprit.

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi et ce soir Alice devait me traîner dans ce fameux club branché. J'avais invité Jacob, mon voisin avec qui j'avais beaucoup d'affinités et je me disais que ce serait agréable de passer une soirée de ce genre avec lui, ainsi qu'Emily avec qui je m'entendais de mieux en mieux. Elle devenait au même titre qu'Alice une bonne amie et son mari n'étant pas là ce soir, j'en avais profité. Du côté du restaurant, seuls Irina, Leah et Démétri nous accompagnaient. Nous nous étions tous donné rendez-vous après la fermeture à minuit devant le club.

Comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, la salle du restaurant ne désemplissait pas ce qui donna pas mal de travail à tout le monde. J'avais dû en milieu de soirée préparer une grande table pour six personnes afin d'accueillir l'acteur Robert Pattinson avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Sa venue avait émoustillées toutes les femmes présentes dans le restaurant, y compris moi je devais bien l'avouer, au même titre qu'Edward Cullen il y a quelques jours. J'avais néanmoins réussis à garder ma place et me tenir contrairement à Irina qui en apportant les plats faisait bien attention de coller son décolleté sous le nez du jeune acteur. Son comportement me dégoûtait. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse avoir et tolérer ce genre d'attitude dans un restaurant de cette classe. C'était complètement déplacé et vulgaire. Mais à mon plus grand plaisir, le jeune homme avait demandé à voir Kate et s'était plaint du comportement de la jeune femme. Ma supérieure, par la suite avait convoqué Irina et l'avait littéralement incendiée, ses cris résonnant dans tout le restaurant.

Heureusement que les clients étaient tous partis !

La serveuse s'en était sortie avec un avertissement au bout duquel il pouvait y avoir un renvoie si son comportement venait à se reproduire. Autant dire qu'Alice et moi en avions bien ri.

Je me trouvais aux alentour de 23 h 30 devant la porte d'entrée, fin prête pour la soirée et attendant mes deux nouveaux amis. J'avais opté pour une robe bandeau noire avec des escarpins de la même couleur. J'avais choisi de laisser tomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules, ne les ayant que légèrement ondulé.

« Waouhhh ! Mais que vois-je ? » siffla Jacob en souriant. « Qui est donc cette déesse en face de moi… »

« Ca suffit Jacob » le réprimandais-je en rougissant.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te trouver belle et de te le dire ? »

Je me contentais de bougonner en me détournant ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de mon ami.

« Jacob laisse la tranquille un peu, tu t'arrêtes jamais » sermonna gentiment Emily en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

La femme sous mes yeux était resplendissante. Sa robe rouge mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur et elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une magnifique tresse indienne descendant jusque dans le creux de ses reins. J'aurais adoré avoir autant d'élégance…

« Elle est jalouse, je lui ai pas donné sa dose de compliments aujourd'hui » me chuchota Jake avec un clin d'œil.

« Ohhhhhhhh ouiiiiii je me suis languis des attentions du si beau et si charismatique Jacob » exagéra-t-elle en riant.

Jacob se renfrogna faussement pendant que nous pouffions de rire. Se postant chacune d'un côté de son corps, on lui pris un bras en claquant sur sa joue un baiser sonore.

« Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'Alice pique une crise à cause de notre retard » annonçais-je en les entraînant dehors.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous rejoignions le reste de notre petit groupe d'un soir devant le club. _Le Midnight._ Une forte musique se dégageait du lieu et déjà une longue file d'attente s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres. Par chance, Alice avait prévenu le propriétaire que nous étions tous arrivés et il nous fit passer devant tout le monde. A l'intérieur, la musique battait à plein régime dans les enceintes et une forte odeur de tabac et d'alcool venait chatouiller mes narines. Débarrassés de nos vêtements au vestiaire, une serveuse nous conduisit à notre table dans le coin VIP. Merci les invitations.

« C'est génial ici » s'extasia Alice en sautillant sur son siège.

« Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ! » criais-je par-dessus la musique.

« La nouveauté ma belle ! » répliqua mon amie sur le même ton.

« Bonsoir Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda la même serveuse, Tanya, d'après on badge, qui nous avait conduit à notre table.

Chacun passa sa commande, Mojito pour moi et dix minutes plus tard tout le monde fut servi.

Nous passions tous une excellente soirée tous ensemble, la musique entraînant de plus en plus de monde sur la piste. Jake m'invita d'ailleurs à danser et désireuse de m'amuser et me laisser porter par l'ambiance, j'acceptais de l'accompagner.

J'ondulais langoureusement mon corps au rythme de la musique, fermant les yeux sous la sensation de liberté qui me submergeait. Mon ami colla son corps au mien, évoluant au même rythme que le mien, ses mains se baladant lentement sur ma taille. Il déposa sa bouche dans mon cou pour de petits baisés brûlants. Je sentais très nettement son érection naissante contre moi et l'alcool aidant, je me sentais de plus en plus excitée. Je collais mes fesses plus fortement contre lui, tandis que ses mains se déplacèrent sur mon ventre. Je me sentais si bien, dans un cocon moelleux, la chaleur irradiant de son torse se répercutait directement sur mon entrejambe. Et au moment où j'allais lui demander de me raccompagner à la maison, une voix chaude et terriblement sensuelle vibra dans mon cou.

« Joli déhanché »

Je ne dansais pas avec Jacob !

Je me retournais brusquement pour tomber sur un regard hypnotique. Des yeux profonds, lumineux, brillants et assombris par le désir me dévisageaient. Dire à cet instant que j'étais éblouie serait un euphémisme, j'étais envoûtée, littéralement aspirée par ses prunelles.

« Je…je croyais… » Bafouillais-je en cherchant mon ami parmi la foule.

« Il s'est fait aborder par une jolie brune au bar, alors j'ai profité à sa place de l'occasion » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Sur le moment, bien qu'incroyablement excitée et attirée par lui, je remarquais que son sourire me paraissait un peu trop arrogant pour être sincère. Je devinais que cet homme magnifique devait très probablement le servir à chaque femme qu'il abordait. Je n'arrivais pas très bien à totalement distinguer le reste de sa silhouette dans la semi-pénombre du club mais j'avais tout de même une vague impression de déjà vu.

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit tout d'un coup, que j'avais du mal à analyser. Mon corps semblait comme aimanté vers le sien, presque comme s'il le reconnaissait. Mais ma raison me criait de m'éloigner de lui. Mon être tout entier était en complète contradiction.

Les quatre alcools que j'avais ingurgités plus tôt commençaient à faire effet et je me sentie nauséeuse. La chaleur des corps rendait l'atmosphère autour de moi étouffante et une fine pellicule de sueur apparue sur mon front et mon cou. J'avais besoin de sortir de là et de m'éloigner de cet homme. À ses côtés, la même sensation de picotements qu'à mon premier jour au restaurant m'envahit et je me sentie comme mal à l'aise. Tout tournait, il fallait que je sorte.

« Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle… » S'inquiéta l'inconnu en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Son toucher m'électrisait autant qu'il m'effrayait. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait chez moi. Sans répondre, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers les toilettes, très vite rejointe par Alice et Emily qui avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait quand je suis passée près d'elles.

Déboulant dans les toilettes, je me précipitais vers la première cuvette de libre pour me vider le ventre de cette surdose d'alcool et de sensations troublantes. Les filles maintenaient mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête pendant que je vomissais. J'allais ensuite me rincer la bouche et me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage et mon cou.

Mon dieu ça fait du bien !

« Ca va ma puce ? » se préoccupa Alice

« Oui… t'inquiètes pas » soufflais-je. « Trop d'alcool, je suis plus habituée » essayais-je de sourire pour les rassurer.

« Je comprends pas, tu avais l'air bien pourtant, tu dansais assez chaudement d'ailleurs avec un mec et d'un coup je t'ai vu disparaître carrément effrayée ! »

« Je…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé » avouais-je troublée. « Je veux dire, je pensais danser avec Jake et puis quand j'ai vu cet homme, je me suis sentie…bizarre…c'est difficile à expliquer, même à moi-même, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui… et j'ai trop bu »

« Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? Il a eu des gestes déplacés… » Essaya-t-elle de comprendre en me frottant le dos tandis que je me repassais de l'eau sur le visage.

« Non ! Rien de tout ça, je sais pas… j'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi… » Murmurais-je dépitée.

« A mon avis, tu as un peu trop bu et beau mec ou pas tu t'es sentie mal voilà tout… » Rationnalisa Emily.

« Surement. Je vais rentrer » décidais-je quand la tête recommençait à me tourner.

« Je te raccompagne » répondis Emily en tenant fermement mon coude.

Nous sortîmes toutes les trois et retournions à notre table pour prévenir les autres de notre départ. Alice pensait rester encore une heure ou deux avec les autres. Après avoir souhaité à tout le monde une bonne nuit, je repassais soutenue par mon amie par la piste de danse afin d'atteindre les vestiaires. N'ayant pas revue Jacob, je le cherchais et tombais soudainement sur mon inconnu, accoudé au bar traçant de son doigt les contours du visage d'une jolie blonde. L'image me retourna l'estomac. Je ne comprenais pas d'où cela venait, mais une brève sensation de colère me submergea de part en part. Se sentant peut être observé, l'homme se détourna quelques secondes de sa conquête et planta son regard dans le mien. Si au départ l'expression de son visage était inquiète, l'arrogance reprit vite le dessus et un sourire en coin prit place sur son beau visage. Je ne le distinguais toujours pas clairement mais, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, je le fixais entre admiration et agacement.

« J'ai nos vestes, on peut partir » intervint mon amie, cassant en même temps notre connexion.

Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais allongée sur mon lit après une douche relaxante et surtout rafraichissante, en train de ressasser les évènements de la soirée.

J'essayais de rationaliser et de me dire que ce n'était qu'un mec mignon qui m'avait fait fait un peu trop d'effets. Mais cette sensation troublante ne me quittait pas. Il m'avait attiré, aussi fortement qu'une abeille vers un pot de miel. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et d'un autre côté, une partie de moi m'avait poussée de toutes ses forces à m'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi je ne sais pas. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de le savoir. J'avais bien l'intention de repousser et oublier ces émotions aussi étranges qu'incompréhensibles qui me mettaient mal à l'aise.

C'est alors décidée et rassurée que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain fut plutôt calme pour moi. Je profitais de mon dimanche pour aménager à mon goût mon petit studio. Je m'étais fait une petite réserve d'argent pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait. J'installais donc avec l'aide de Jacob et Seth un petit canapé crème accompagné de deux poufs de la même couleur. Je m'étais également acheté un meuble TV ainsi qu'un petit écran plat et un beau tapis noir épais. Un peu de décoration par-ci par là, quelques plantes vertes et le tour était joué.

Satisfaite, j'invitais les garçons à diner le soir avec moi pour les remercier.

C'était fraîche et reposée que je me réveillais le lendemain, prête à attaquer une nouvelle semaine de travail. Arrivée au restaurant pour le service du midi, Alice me sauta pratiquement dessus, complètement hors de contrôle.

« Bella ! Tu te sens mieux ? Tu sais je me faisais du souci pour toi et je voulais t'appeler hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps… Oh tu sais quoi ? Edward Cullen… il expose… ce samedi et une soirée est organisée pour l'occasion, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? » S'écria-t-elle sans même reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de me tuer en cinq secondes.

« Non qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » hésitais-je, mon cerveau n'ayant pas enregistré encore tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Il en a fini avec son modèle actuel, il va en chercher une autre » déclara t-elle enjouée comme si elle venait de m'annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

« Pourquoi il garde pas la même ? »

« La nouveauté je suppose » suggéra-t-elle. « Tu ne sais combien de filles donneraient pour poser pour lui…nues »

« Pour se faire sauter oui »

« Aussi… mais surtout pour l'érotisme de l'instant… imagine, toi nue en train de te faire photographier par l'un des plus beaux mecs qui existe.. » rêva-t-elle. « T'imagine la tension sexuelle qui doit se dégager … »

Oui, j'imaginais très bien. J'admirais son travail depuis plus d'un an maintenant et combien de fois m'étais-je imaginée à la place d'une de ces femmes, vénérée par l'objectif et l'homme derrière. J'avais rêvé des nuits entières qu'un de ses clichés me rende aussi belle que l'étaient toutes ces femmes avec qui il travaillait. Mais je descendais bien vite lorsque je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir. Quel artiste pouvait vouloir sublimer une fille aussi banale, aussi quelconque que moi. Je n'avais pas le physique de ces filles, fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Alors, je ne faisais que fantasmer et ignorer à quoi ressemblait Edward Cullen enrichissait ces rêves inavouables. Après tout, quelle fille n'avait jamais rêvé un jour d'être la muse de quelqu'un ?

« Tu veux poser ta candidature ? » raillais-je

« Et pourquoi pas, après tout je me trouve pas trop mal moi et puis qui sait, peut-être que de me voir nue réveillera Jasper… » Confirma-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oui sauf que tu oublies un détail, on ne voit pas leur visage à ces filles » me moquais-je

« Il saura que c'est moi » affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

« Et comment Alice ? » riais-je

« Je le sais c'est tout »

« Bon les filles au boulot, on ouvre dans 45min je vous rappelle donc allez vous changer ! » nous ramena à l'ordre Kate qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Nous nous mimes donc tout de suite au travail après s'être changées. Ce midi, j'étais de service uniquement, je ne m'occupais pas de l'accueil. Encore une fois la salle fut presque pleine et je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Quatre heures plus tard, alors que je rangeais l'argenterie, je surpris une conversation plutôt intéressante entre Irina et Leah encore une fois à propos d'Edward Cullen. Décidément, c'était son jour à celui là !

« Tu es sûre de ça ? Fais chier moi qui voulais tenter ma chance… après, on pourrait peut-être essayer de savoir qui est cette fille et faire en sorte qu'elle dise non… » Complota Irina.

« Sauf s'il lui a déjà demandé… » Contra Leah.

Alors, comme ça, Cullen avait déjà choisi son nouveau modèle ? C'est Alice qui va être déçue si elle était vraiment sérieuse tout à l'heure. Je devais bien m'avouer que je ressentis à mon tour cette petite pointe de déception.

« Et tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? » reprit Irina contrariée.

« D'après ce que disait Esmée elle serait un peu différente des autres, mais elle non plus n'en sait pas plus, elle ne l'a jamais vu »

C'est qui cette Esmée ?

« Je vais quand même essayer de le faire changer d'avis la prochaine fois qu'il viendra manger ici. Il suffit que je lui montre tout mes… atouts… et il verra que je suis celle qui lui faut. Je pourrais même lui apporter un petit extra » rigola-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, je me dépêchais de retourner au bar pour finir ce que j'avais à faire.

Tout compte fait, je pense que je vais aller y faire un tour, à cette expo…

En rentrant chez moi pour me reposer avant le service du soir, je passais par ma boîte aux lettres et ramasser le courrier qui devait s'entasser depuis trois jours maintenant. Mise à part de la pub je ne voyais aucune lettre importante à part une petite enveloppe noire.

Intriguée, je pris mon courrier, monta chez moi après avoir salué Emily et Sam qui regardaient un film tranquillement blottis sur le canapé. Je pris ensuite l'enveloppe, l'ouvris et en sortit un carton de couleur rouge sang où était noté une adresse ainsi qu'une heure de rendez-vous pour un essai. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait je repris l'enveloppe et faillis la lâcher tant j'étais hallucinée. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait juste écris un nom en majuscules.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen voulait me faire passer un essai. Edward Cullen. Moi.

Étant incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes je vérifiais tout de même une fois de plus que c'était bien mon nom qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe et c'était le cas.

J'allais vers ma cuisine, me sortis un verre, ma bouteille de Vodka et remplis mon verre que je bus cul sec. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième.

Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Premièrement, comment me connaissait-il sachant que moi-même je ne l'avais jamais vu ? Ensuite comment avait-il eu mon adresse et surtout mon nom ? Et enfin… pourquoi moi ?

Une certaine conversation me revint soudain en mémoire. Leah avait dit à Irina qu'il avait déjà trouvé son modèle…

Ce serait donc moi ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre<em>

_J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos reviews qui j'espère seront nombreuses_

_Alors sinon pour la fréquence de parution je peux ramener à une fois par semaine, tout les vendredis ça vous va ?_

_Pour tous ceux qui suivent « sombres secrets » le prochain chapitre arrive ce weekend._

_Gros bisous à vous et pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore allé voir Breaking Down, bonne séance à vous, vous ne serez pas déçu )_

_Odrey_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à vous toutes !_

_Je sais j'avais dis que je posterais tout les vendredis mais ne pouvant pas le faire demain exceptionnellement je le poste ce soir…_

_Je voulais encore remercier toutes celles qui me suivent, merci pour vos reviews encourageantes et pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris… je suis heureuse que ce début d'histoire vous plaise._

_Un énorme merci également à ma super correctrice qui m'accompagne dans cette histoire…_

_Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous retrouve après en bas_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Assises à chaque extrémité de mon petit canapé Alice et moi contemplions bouche bée, ce petit morceau de papier rouge posé entre nous deux. J'avais tout de suite appelé mon amie une fois que j'eus assimilé l'information que je venais de recevoir.

« Tu vas y aller j'espère » intervint brusquement Alice après de longues minutes de silence.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, choquée qu'elle puisse penser que je me rendrais chez un parfait inconnu pour faire des essais de photos de nu.

« Certainement pas ! Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il y a son nom marqué derrière que c'est forcément lui… imagine que ce soit un pervers ou je ne sais quoi » m'offusquais-je.

« Mais enfin Bella, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Et crois-moi c'est bien lui. Il lui arrive de payer en chèque au restaurant et c'est la même écriture »

« Quand bien même ça ne change rien Alice, je n'irais pas » refusais-je catégorique. Elle se rapprocha vivement de moi sur le canapé, plantant son regard sérieux dans le mien.

« Je crois pas que tu aies bien saisi là. Tu sais qu'une chance comme ça ne se présentera pas deux fois ? » Essaya-t-elle de me faire comprendre.

« Une chance de quoi ? De m'exhiber devant un parfait inconnu ? Non très peu pour moi, mais si tu veux, prends-la l'invitation, je te la laisse » m'agaçais-je, en réalité frustrée de ne pas trouver le courage de le faire. Car même si je ne l'avouerai jamais devant Alice ou qui que ce soit, au fond de moi, je mourrais d'envie de le faire. Mais si je pouvais me vanter d'avoir du cran dans de nombreuses situations, pour le coup j'avais une peur monstre.

« Idiote ! Il t'a choisi TOI parmi des tas de filles, il n'en veut pas une autre et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'abandonnera pas, même si tu ne te pointes pas au rendez-vous. Il sait ce qu'il veut Bella… et il l'obtient à chaque fois. Tu n'as aucune chance de te défiler » m'avertit-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » m'obstinais-je. « Et puis où est-ce qu'il m'a remarqué hein ? »

« Probablement au restaurant le soir où il est venu y dîner » suggéra-t-elle.

« Et mon adresse ? Il fallait qu'il sache mon nom pour trouver mon adresse… »

« Et bien il l'a demandé à quelqu'un j'en sais rien moi » me coupa-t-elle agacée. « Arrête de te poser autant de questions »

« Je crois au contraire que c'est logique que je m'en pose » la contrais-je.

Elle se leva subitement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, tu m'as dit que tu voulais aller à l'expo, c'est donc que son travail t'intéresse non ? »

« Oui ça m'intéresse, mais il y a une différence entre regarder des photos et être l'objet de ces photos Alice ! » m'énervais-je en me levant à mon tour pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Ma gorge était si sèche que j'avais du mal à parler.

« Mais c'est de l'art Bella, ce n'est pas des photos pornos, ton corps serait mis en valeur de façon sensuelle sans que ce soit vulgaire. Ça pourrait te permettre d'avoir plus confiance en toi » tenta –elle une dernière fois de me convaincre.

Mais j'étais catégorique. Je voulais que cela reste de l'ordre du fantasme. Il était hors de question que je me mette à nu devant une personne que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. J'avais besoin d'avoir confiance. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu fais une grosse connerie » reprit-elle en secouant la tête en signe de reddition. « Tu le regretteras »

« Peut-être » approuvais-je malgré moi.

Oui elle avait probablement raison. J'allais sûrement le regretter, mais pour le moment c'est ma raison qui parlait et qui m'insufflait de ne pas y aller.

J'avais donc décliné l'invitation…

Une chose que je commençais à comprendre avec Alice, c'est qu'elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Chaque jour qui suivit jusqu'au samedi de l'expo d'Edward Cullen, elle n'avait de cesse de me rabâcher qu'il fallait que j'y aille, que c'était une occasion que je ne pouvais pas rater, que cela ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois dans ma vie… Et quand elle voyait que ses petits discours ne m'atteignaient pas, elle appelait Emily à la rescousse. Bref, elle ne me laissait pas tranquille et ça commençait sérieusement à me gonfler. Parce qu'elle me faisait douter malgré moi. J'avais envie de le faire, d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant pour une fois dans ma vie. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça. Que rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

J'arrivais au restaurant un peu avant onze heures comme d'habitude et je remarquais une certaine agitation dans la salle. En effet, ils étaient tous agglutinés autour de je ne sais quoi ou je ne sais qui et faisaient des tas de petits bruits bizarres en rigolant.

Curieuse et amusée je m'approchais d'eux et vis enfin ce qu'ils étaient en train d'admirer. Un magnifique petit garçon dans les bras d'une magnifique blonde. Le petit était en train de gazouiller et tirer sur les cheveux de Démétri qui lui faisait plein de petits bisous sur ses joues. Je m'avançais un peu pour le voir.

« Bella te voilà » m'interpelle Alice en venant me prendre par le coude pour que je vienne plus près d'eux. « Rose, je te présente Bella, la nouvelle. Bella, voici Rosalie, la troisième serveuse et le petit Nathan » termina-t-elle en faisant de grands sourires au petit garçon qui éclatait de rire.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Bella…j'espère que ça se passe bien, tu te plais ici ? » Souria Rosalie en laissant son fils dans les bras de Démétri qui trépignait comme un gosse pour l'avoir.

« Oui c'est vraiment génial, je me sens vraiment chez moi et tout le monde est adorable avec moi » répondis-je timidement. Cette femme, bien qu'ayant l'air très chaleureuse m'intimidait légèrement. On pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment très belle, avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. Une beauté froide. Je crois qu'à première vue elle aurait fait flipper n'importe qui. Mais il se trouvait qu'en fait cette fille était d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Nous discutions un petit peu de mon parcours pour arriver jusqu'ici, du restaurant et des différentes anecdotes pendant qu'elle était encore là.

« Un petit conseil quand même » me murmura-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence. « Méfies toi de ce bougre de dragueur là-bas » désigna-t-elle Démétri en parlant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. « Il a essayé ses plans idiots avec nous toutes ici »

« Oh t'inquiètes pas, moi c'est déjà fait et il sait à quoi s'en tenir » riais-je alors qu'il s'approchait de nous.

« Elle est folle de moi » plaisanta-t-il posant un bras autour de mes épaules tout en tenant le petit dans son autre bras.

« Tu parles, à peine elle était entrée dans le restau qu'il s'est jeté dessus » répliqua Alice.

« Et ben dit donc tu t'améliores, d'habitude t'attends quoi… une heure non ? » le charia Rose.

« Ah ah ah c'est ça foutez-vous de moi » ronchonna-t-il. « Viens mon grand, ces filles n'ont aucun goût ». On éclata toutes les trois de rire sous le regard faussement boudeur de notre ami.

« Au fait, en parlant de drague et de goût, comment va mon client préféré ? » s'enquit Rose.

Son client préféré ? Pitié pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Cullen parce que si c'est le cas le moulin à paroles Alice n'allait pas tarder à se remettre en marche et je n'avais aucune envie de ré aborder le sujet maintenant avec la soirée qui se préparait.

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent et elle me regarda en souriant largement et malicieusement.

Oh nonnnnnnnnn ! Je t'en pris tais-toi Alice ! Pitié pitié pitié…

« Et bien disons qu'il a déjà trouvé son nouveau casses croûte » dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil vers moi.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent de surprise et la bouche entrouverte elle faisait l'aller-retour entre moi et Alice.

« Tu veux dire que… » Répliqua-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Et oui, notre petite Bella lui a tapé dans l'œil et il lui a envoyé une invit' pour un essai » s'enthousiasma-t-elle

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'écria Rosalie. « Mais dis donc tu perds pas de temps. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de filles qui rêveraient de poser pour lui » rougit –elle. « Et crois-moi, j'aime mon mari et tout, mais si j'avais pu… »

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Alice en me donnant un coup de coude. « Mais voilà, miss Bella la coincée ici présente refuse d'y aller » continua-t-elle remontée.

« Tu plaisantes ? » me demanda Rose ébahie. « Pitié rassures moi et dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller Bella… c'est impossible… Non mais tu as vu ce qu'il fait ? Et tu l'as vu lui ? »

« Non justement je ne l'ai pas vu et non je ne plaisante pas Rosalie. C'est pas pour moi, il s'est sûrement trompé en me choisissant, je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut » réfutais-je

« Oui et bien crois-moi il est sublime, orgasmique même et que tu le veuilles ou non tu iras ma vieille » m'assura-t-elle tandis qu'Alice hochait la tête vivement.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? Me ligoter et m'y amener de force ? » raillais-je

« Nous non… mais lui… non n'est pas une réponse qu'il connaît Bella et sois sûre qu'il arrivera à te persuader de le faire sans même que tu te rendes compte que tu es en train de céder » déclara Alice catégorique.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » murmurais-je plus pour moi-même en retournant près des autres, suivie de près par les filles.

Rosalie dut partir peu de temps après, le service étant sur le point de commencer et on se promit de se revoir très vite pour une soirée entre filles. Elle ne manqua pas quand même de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et beaucoup de courage, car selon elle j'allais morfler pour résister à Edward Cullen.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça putain ! Ce mec ne devait pas être si irrésistible que ça si ? Bon ok il faisait un travail remarquable, la pire des filles se transformait en beauté fatale sous son objectif mais qu'en était-il de l'homme ? En tout cas, fois de Bella Swan, je n'étais pas une fille qui se laissait convaincre facilement, c'est lui qui allait ramer, pas moi. J'étais très loin d'être facile et malgré certains fantasmes que je pouvais avoir je n'allais certainement le laisser m'entraîner dans ce monde à part juste parce qu'il me voulait et l'avait décidé. C'était un choix important que de montrer son corps, de dévoiler sa plus stricte intimité devant le regard avide d'un parfait inconnu…

Le restaurant étant exceptionnellement fermé le soir, Alice eut le loisir de jouer à la poupée avec moi avec la complicité d'Emily afin que je sois « parfaite » pour l'Exposition d'Edward Cullen. À l'heure qu'il était, je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir y aller. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac depuis le début d'après-midi qui ne voulait malheureusement pas me quitter. Je savais très bien que ce soir j'allais enfin le rencontrer et j'étais étonnement terrifiée.

Comment allais-je réagir une fois en face de lui ?

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire pour justifier mon refus pour son invitation alors qu'au fond de moi j'avais la très secrète envie de l'accepter ?

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Une étrange sensation se diffusait en moi. Mais si mon cerveau n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance, mon cœur et mon corps eux semblaient avoir une longueur d'avance. Comme s'ils tentaient de m'envoyer un message important que ma raison ne voulait pas entendre.

Cette soirée allait changer beaucoup de choses en moi. Je le savais. J'en avais l'intime conviction et cela m'angoissait terriblement.

Alice m'avait affublée d'une magnifique robe noire serrée à la taille et évasée en bas jusqu'aux genoux. J'ajoutais une paire de ballerines blanches et redessinais mes boucles que j'avais l'intention de lâcher. Je me trouvais belle. Sans plus sans moins. Juste belle et c'était déjà énorme de me dire ça.

Prête à partir, la pression et l'inquiétude continuaient de monter en moi. Et toujours cette sensation. Cet étrange pressentiment qui me dérangeait tant.

Nous prîmes un taxi qui nous mena au lieu dit de l'exposition et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y avait un monde fou qui attendait devant l'entrée. Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Les photographies d'Edward Cullen étaient célèbres dans le monde entier. Ce type avait un talent fou et savait mieux que quiconque entretenir le mystère autour de lui. Il ne se montrait que très peu en public et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était en toute discrétion. Je crois que seules ses modèles et conquêtes savaient qui il était réellement. Et malheureusement pour les journalistes, aucunes d'entre elles ne parlaient et n'étaient connues. Ses photos ne montraient que les corps, pas les visages.

Munies de nos invitations, Alice m'entraîna vers un homme qui nous laissa passer après avoir vérifié que nous étions sur la liste.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais à la manière dont elle avait été agencée et dont les cadres étaient exposés, elle paraissait malgré tout spacieuse. Je regardais autour de moi tous ces corps dénudés en noir et blanc et je pensais que son travail semblait encore meilleur que sa série précédente. Ce n'était en rien vulgaire étant donné que les parties intimes étaient voilées par des draps ou autres accessoires. Ses photos débordaient de sensualité et j'enviais tout à coup ces femmes de posséder tant de grâce au point d'être sublimée par cet homme talentueux.

Mon amie partit nous chercher des boissons pendant que je terminais mon tour. Je me fixais devant la dernière toile quand une petite blonde vint se poser près de moi. Elle possédait un visage enfantin, presque de poupée et elle me souriait mystérieusement.

« Talentueux n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle

« L'homme ou son modèle ? »

« Les deux bien sûr » souri-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« C'est vrai » approuvais-je

« Cela pourrait être dit de vous aussi si vous le vouliez » suggéra-t-elle

De quoi elle parle ?

« Pardon ? » lui demandais-je sans comprendre.

« Il a raison, vous êtes vraiment magnifique » répondit-elle simplement avant de se détourner.

Je fixais l'endroit où elle était partie estomaquée. De quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de me parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ? Qui me trouvait magnifique et pourquoi venait-elle me parler de tout ça ?

« Ah ba t'es là, je te cherchais partout » m'interrompit Alice dans mes réflexions. « C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme monde, par contre j'ai pas encore vu Edward… » me dit-elle en me tendant une coupe de champagne.

« Tu l'appelles Edward toi maintenant ? »

« Ba oui tant qu'il n'est pas dans le restaurant ce n'est pas un client »

Je trempais légèrement mes lèvres dans ma coupe, n'aimant que très modérément le champagne et sentie tout d'un coup cette sensation désormais familière de chaleur et de picotements. Je me sentais de nouveau observée. Je regardais vaguement autour de moi et ne vis qu'un amas de personnes en train de discuter par petits groupes.

« Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? » S'impatienta Alice

« Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« J'ai aperçu une cliente que je connais bien je vais aller la saluer » reprit-elle

J'opinais simplement avant de me replonger dans la contemplation de ces cadres. Mais je n'y étais plus autant attentive. J'avais toujours cette chaleur qui se diffusait le long de mon dos et qui me brûlait presque. J'essayais de repérer dans la foule la blonde qui était venue me parler histoire de voir si elle était avec ce fameux Edward Cullen qui apparemment lui avait parlé de moi, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Je ne la distinguais nulle part.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » murmura une voix suave à mon oreille.

Je sursautais brusquement, manquant de renverser mon verre sur ma robe et tournais la tête pour me retrouver face à des prunelles qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Cette même profondeur. Cette même sensation de m'y noyer tellement elles étaient intenses. Ce même regard d'un vert hypnotisant, foudroyant…

Mon inconnu du club…celui que j'avais délibérément fui…

Mais que faisait-il ici ?

« Heu…oui… mon amie, elle… devrait être par là, je vais y aller » bafouillais-je en commençant à me détourner. Une douce pression sur mon poignet m'empêcha de continuer. Ce contact venait de m'électrifier. Comme si il venait de trouver le bouton qui permettrait d'allumer et faire exploser tout mon corps. Je me retournais lentement vers lui, retirant aussitôt ma main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie, je viens de l'apercevoir en grande conversation avec une styliste réputée et elle avait l'air captivée » Souria t-il doucement.

Mon dieu son sourire ! Je me sentis fondre devant lui…

« Oh oui Alice est… une passionnée de mode » riais-je en me souvenant du sermon qu'elle m'avait infligé quand elle avait découvert mon « dressing » si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça…

« Alors, qu'en dites vous ? » changea-t-il de sujet en se détournant vers les différentes photos.

« Elles sont magnifiques, les modèles sont simplement sublimes… il a beaucoup de talent » admirais-je

« Vous trouvez ? » souria-t-il malicieusement, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« Oui » murmurais-je déstabilisée devant l'intensité de ses yeux posés sur moi. « Pas vous ? »

« Humm » dit-il songeur. « Mais je suis persuadé que sa prochaine série pourrait être encore mieux » ajouta-t-il sans cesser de me fixer. Comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Comme s'il pensait que je comprendrais le message.

Je ne répondis rien ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à ça…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? J'avais peur de malheureusement comprendre les non dits mais m'abstenais de répondre. Je profitais qu'il se soit tourné vers la photo pour l'observer plus en détail et je me rendis compte de la splendeur de cet homme. Concentrée sur son regard, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le reste de sa personne n'en était pas moins sublime. Des cheveux d'un coiffé/décoiffé presque sophistiqué, qui donnait envie de passer ses doigts dedans pour tester leur douceur. Une mâchoire carrée, virile, un nez fin, une bouche des plus sensuelles, invitation pure et simple aux baisers. Il avait les épaules carrées qui descendaient sur des bras et un torse finement musclé et élégamment mis en valeur dans sa chemise noire. Je ne pus néanmoins continuer ma descente, car il me dévisageait à nouveau avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

Merde ! Je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage !

Je rougis furieusement en regardant mes pieds qui me paraissaient soudainement très intéressants. Un petit rire me fit relever les yeux et j'aperçus une petite lueur malicieuse presque conspiratrice dans ses iris. Il était fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Comme au club…

Prétentieux !

Son sourire s'agrandit subitement et il se rapprocha doucement de moi, me contournant pour se retrouver dans mon dos. Je sentis sur ma peau son souffle chaud, mentholé, boisé et frémis légèrement à la sensation de caresse que celui-ci provoquait sur ma peau. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota de sa voix chaude…

« Accepte mon invitation Isabella »

Je me figeais subitement à ses paroles, et le temps que je me reprenne et me retourne il avait disparu. Je le cherchais désespérément du regard, arpentant la pièce en long et large, mais aucune trace de lui.

C'était pas possible. C'était lui depuis le début.

Edward Cullen.

OoooooO

J'étais dans un état second tandis que j'aidais Irina et Leah à installer la vaisselle sur les différentes tables le lundi matin. Je n'étais toujours pas remise de la soirée de samedi et depuis j'agissais presque robotiquement.

L'inconnu du club était Edward Cullen…

C'est aussi lui que j'avais aperçu, sortant du restaurant au bras d'une jolie blonde mon premier soir de boulot. Les picotements, la chaleur ce malaise présent constamment lorsqu'il était présent quelque part étaient les mêmes lorsque je pensais à lui. J'aurais pourtant du m'en douter. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il me voulait vraiment moi et il n'avait pas l'air prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il savait où je travaillais, où j'habitais et je ne sais pas qui lui avait donné ces informations sur moi, mais il semblerait qu'il en sache beaucoup.

Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?

En même temps, je suis la première à prôner la « perfection » que je désire dans ma vie, l'envie de vivre de nouvelles choses, de me dépasser et ne pas m'enliser dans une petite routine monotone. Ça c'est ce que la Bella sûre d'elle, ambitieuse et fallait bien se l'avouer quelque peu excitée par cette situation qui parlait. Mais la Bella prudente, trouillarde et avec la tête sur les épaules criait aussi très fort en moi et pour l'instant elle gagnait le combat, même si l'autre prenait un peu plus d'ampleur.

Je soufflais une fois de plus, désespérée de ne pas être en accord avec moi-même et désireuse que le silence se fasse enfin dans ma tête.

« Ça va Bella ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivée… » Demanda une Irina inquiète.

Si tu savais ma pauvre ! Ce n'est pas que depuis ce matin que je suis comme ça, et si tu savais pourquoi tu me détesterais immédiatement…

« Oui t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée » la rassurais-je.

« On a fait la fête petite Bella ? » me taquina Démétri qui venait de sortir des cuisines.

Je me contentais de lui sourire sans répondre tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une des chaises de la table que je préparais.

« Dis donc chérie, qui a eu l'honneur de te raccompagner chez toi pour que tu aies une tête pareille ? » rigola-t-il.

« Personne si tu veux savoir… et puis tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi » rentrais-je dans son jeu.

Il ria de ma réponse.

« Au fait, avant que j'oublie, Cullen a réservé une table pour deux pour ce soir et il a demandé que ce soit toi qui les serves… je savais pas que tu le connaissais ? » reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux.

Et merde ! Il ne laisserait jamais tomber, pourquoi moi ?

« Je le connais pas vraiment, avec Alice on a été à son expo samedi soir et on a un peu parlé, il sait que je travaille ici donc voilà… » Marmonnais-je en me triturant les doigts, tentant de les empêcher de trembler.

« Tu lui as parlé et tu as été à son expo ? » nous interrompit Lauren, la nouvelle qui remplacerait Rosalie jusqu'à son retour, stupéfaite.

Je savais que j'aurais rien dû dire…

« Oui mais juste vite fait comme ça…juste pour le féliciter… »

« Ouais, en attendant c'est toi qu'il veut pour servir sa table » répliqua-t-elle mauvaise.

« Mais si tu veux prendre ma place vas-y je t'en pris Lauren, je te la laisse avec plaisir » m'agaçais-je qu'elle prenne ce ton-là. Si elle croyait que ça me ravissait, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Je perdais tous mes moyens en face de ce type, je serais bien capable de lui renverser son plat principal sur ses genoux…

« Tu me laisserais ta place ? » espéra-t-elle souriant grandement.

« Oui, tiens, d'ailleurs considère que c'est fait »

« Heu tu oublies juste une petite chose ma chérie, c'est toi qu'il a demandé » se manifesta Démétri

« Et bien il fera avec Lauren » me défilais-je en retournant vers l'accueil où venait d'arriver Alice, laissant une Irina et une Lauren au bord du malaise ainsi qu'un Démétri perplexe.

C'est sûr que je devais bien être la première à rechigner pour servir le bel Edward Cullen.

Quand je mis Alice au courant de ma décision, celle-ci était à deux doigts de me sauter dessus et m'égorger. Elle me répétait qu'il ne serait pas content et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas facilement… grand bien lui fasse !

La journée se passa tranquillement et le service du soir arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. À 20 h 30, Edward (oui tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom, client ou pas, pourquoi je m'en priverais) arriva avec à son bras une jolie rousse qui avait l'air en pamoison à côté de son partenaire, fusillant du regard chaque fille qui osait poser les yeux sur lui.

« Bonsoir » susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle » répondis-je en cochant son nom. « Lauren va vous conduire à votre table ».

Je n'avais pas tenté un seul regard vers lui, sachant que dès l'instant où je plongerai mon regard dans le sien, je serai perdue…

La dite serveuse débarqua de sa démarche se voulant probablement sexy et sensuelle, mais qui pour moi s'apparentait plus à un éléphant s'essayant au ballet classique… pathétique !

« Monsieur Cullen » ronronna-t-elle. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je serais votre serveuse pour la soirée »

« J'avais demandé Isabella » répliqua-t-il sèchement, essayant de capturer mon regard qui se voulait fuyant.

« Ma collègue étant absente pour quelques heures je suis obligée de rester à l'accueil » répondis-je calmement.

« Regardez-moi » ordonna-t-il doucement.

Je frissonnais et m'exécutais. Grave erreur… son regard vert était brûlant, de la lave verte en fusion et j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier face à cette douce chaleur qui me consumait petit à petit.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas » chuchota-t-il de sa voix chaude, telle une caresse de feu sur ma peau tandis qu'il s'était penché vers moi pour me parler.

Je déglutis, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de mes jambes qui menaçaient de céder d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Bon appétit » murmurais-je la voix enrouée, les joues en feu.

Il disparut ensuite avec sa poupée rousse qui ne manqua pas de me fusiller du regard avant de le suivre et de poser une main possessive sur son bras, suivant ma collègue qui balançait exagérément ses hanches.

À cet instant, j'avais autant envie de balancer ces deux filles par la fenêtre que de m'y jeter moi-même.

Il allait réussir à me convaincre, j'étais trop faible et lui trop fort…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<em>

_J'attends vos impressions et suggestions pour la suite avec impatience donc n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage en faisant exploser la petite bulle…_

_A bientôt pour la suite et pour celles qui seraient intéressées par un extrait du prochain chapitre, précisez-le dans votre review _

_En attendant je vous embrasse toutes_

_Odrey_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello les miss !_

_Et oui je sais, deux jours après le dernier chapitre je fais fort… lol. Mettez cela sur le compte de mon avance due à mon imagination…_

_Donc merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris._

_indosyl : oui effectivement la guerre des nerfs est déclaré, elle en a pas fini la petite belle avec lui lol. Bisous et merci de ta review_

_audrey : alors je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, pour l'instant j'en ai quelques uns d'avance et j'ai encore pleins d'idées, donc je dirais à vu de nez une trentaine mais on verra. Merci de me suivre. Bisous_

_Un énorme merci à ma relectrice/correctrice… je t'embrasse !_

_Voici la suite et je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

La nuit qui suivit je ne dormis pratiquement pas, des yeux magnifiquement verts venant hanter mon esprit. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas me quitter et qui ne faisait que grossir encore et encore, prête à exploser à tout moment.

J'avais la furieuse envie de le faire. Je voulais vibrer sous ses yeux. J'avais ce besoin viscéral de me sentir belle et désirable pour quelqu'un. Edward Cullen me voulait moi et intérieurement mon cœur n'en battait que plus fort à cette idée. Mes rêves de grandeur refaisaient leur apparition en moi et déclenchaient une insupportable chaleur.

Cet homme me fascinait au-delà du possible et ce que je ressentais en sa présence demeurait incompréhensible pour moi qui n'avais jamais ressenti cela de ma vie…ou presque. J'avais la sensation que tout en lui m'appelais en vice-versa. Quand nos regards se croisaient, le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que nous, seule lumière au milieu de tout ce noir. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme et déjà il était devenu une obsession pour moi…une tentation à laquelle je savais que je n'allais pas longtemps résister et ça m'effrayait. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur moi.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas…_

C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé pour moi et je savais qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux.

Je savais désormais que je lui céderais, que je finirais par accepter sa proposition, mais je n'étais pas prête à céder si facilement. Le voir me « chasser », me sentir si désirée me faisait un bien fou que nul homme avant lui n'avait pu m'apporter. Je voulais ressentir encore un peu cela, cette sensation d'être inaccessible sans l'être…car lui aussi savait que je dirais oui, j'en étais persuadée.

Il devait être maintenant près de 4h du matin et le sommeil continuait à me fuir. Soupirant lourdement je me levais et allais me préparer un thé pour m'aider à me détendre et m'installais confortablement sur mon canapé muni de ma tasse fumante. Le carton d'invitation, posé sur ma table basse me faisait continuellement de l'œil et je m'en saisis pour le relire une fois de plus.

La date mentionnée sur le papier indiquait le 22 septembre, soit le vendredi qui arrivait et je sentis une certaine panique monter en moi. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire.

Ma boisson chaude finie, je m'allongeais sur mon canapé et finis par m'alanguir doucement, laissant la fatigue et le sommeil s'insinuer doucement en moi.

C'est plutôt fatiguée que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Je pris une douche bien chaude pour détendre mon corps ankylosé par ma position peu confortable de la nuit. Je m'habillais un peu plus chaudement, le temps se rafraîchissant légèrement à l'approche du mois d'octobre et revêtis un long gilet en laine beige. Je décidais de sortir prendre un peu l'air et m'acheter mon café habituel au Starbucks du coin. Flânant le long des galeries d'art avoisinantes, je m'arrêtais devant l'une d'elles, reconnaissant une des œuvres d'Edward exposée en vitrine. Celle-ci se différenciait légèrement des autres par la simplicité de son modèle. Le nu du corps n'était que suggestif cette fois, on en voyait que très peu…

Soupirant je repris ma promenade, réfléchissant à ce qu'était ma vie et ce qu'elle pourrait être. Ma dernière et seule histoire d'amour remontait à plus d'un an maintenant et je devais bien m'avouer que la chaleur, la tendresse et l'amour d'un homme me manquaient intensément. J'étais comme tout le monde. Je voulais être aimé de cet amour qui ravage tout, qui surpasse tout. Et le plus perturbant la dedans, c'était que j'étais persuadée le trouver d'ici peu. J'avais ce sentiment profondément encré en moi qui ne me quittait pas ces derniers temps.

J'avais tout pour être heureuse et me sentir bien, une famille aimante qui était là malgré la distance, des nouveaux amis, le travail de mes rêves, il ne me manquait plus que la personne avec qui partager tout cela. J'étais très loin d'être malheureuse ou seule, mais il me manquait toujours ce petit quelque chose pour que ma vie décolle. Et c'était tout ce qui faisait la différence car j'en avais besoin autant que de mon café le matin ou d'oxygène pour respirer. J'avais besoin de ça pour vivre tout simplement.

Forte de ces intenses réflexions de bon matin, je rentrais chez moi pour prendre mes affaires et partir au boulot non sans m'être ramené deux jolies toiles représentant New York et sa vie trépidante, pour moi le lieu où tout était possible.

À peine entrée dans le restaurant, une tornade brune déboula sur moi manquant presque de me faire tomber à la renverse.

« Un paquet est arrivé pour toi ! » s'écria-t-elle euphorique. « Je suis sûre que c'est lui, je suis sûre que c'est lui » scanda-t-elle en sautillant presque.

Si je n'avais pas été intriguée par ce mystérieux paquet j'aurais ri de son comportement de petite fille. C'était avant tout ce que j'aimais chez elle, cette joie de vivre…

Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir de l'accueil pour voir Irina, Lauren et Démétri en train de lorgner une longue boîte rouge posée dessus. Ouvrant la boîte en retenant mon souffle, je découvris une magnifique rose rouge sang sur laquelle était posé le même petit carton rouge que j'avais reçu. Et dessus étaient écrits ces simples mots « _Je n'abandonnerai pas »._ Les mêmes mots que la veille. J'étais définitivement perdue…

« C'est de qui ? » s'enquit Lauren en me jaugeant de manière dédaigneuse.

« Petite cachotière tu nous as cachés ça hein ? » Plaisanta Démétri.

« C'est… un ami… c'est… oui… un ami » Bafouillais-je lamentablement en rougissant.

Me hâtant d'aller ranger mon « présent » dans mon vestiaire, je pris soin d'éviter chaque personne que je croisais pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions. Je me réfugiais dans le travail, essayant de ne plus penser au dilemme qui s'imposait à moi ainsi qu'à Edward Cullen et sa ténacité à toutes épreuves.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais en train de boire tranquillement mon latte Machiato sur la terrasse d'un café, tenant entre mes doigts le numéro de téléphone que je devais appeler pour confirmer ou non ma participation à l'essai, celui là même que j'avais composé pour décliner. Je n'en étais plus à me demander si j'allais le faire ou non, je savais que j'allais lui répondre oui mais une énorme angoisse me tenaillait le ventre et mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à garder mon iphone sans manquer de le faire tomber. Prenant enfin mon courage à deux mains aux bouts de longues minutes à tergiverser, je composais le numéro indiqué.

« Bureau de Monsieur Cullen je vous écoute ? » répondit une petite voix fluette qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

« Bonjour… humm… je… j'appelle pour confirmer un… rendez-vous » articulais-je avec difficulté. Je sentais mes joues chauffer de plus en plus et de grosses bouffées de chaleur m'envahirent.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Humm… Be… Bella Swan » fis-je d'une petite voix.

« Oh oui Mlle Swan, Monsieur Cullen m'avait prévenu de votre appel » déclara-t-elle formellement.

Prévenu de mon appel ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je n'ai jamais connu un mec aussi sûr de lui de toute ma vie…

« Alors, le rendez-vous est confirmé ce vendredi à 20h à l'adresse indiquée sur l'invitation… soyez pas en retard, Monsieur Cullen déteste ça » reprit-elle.

« Heu… oui très bien » puis elle raccrocha.

Et ben dit donc, expéditive celle-là. Étonnement, même s'il subsistait une part d'angoisse à l'approche de cette soirée, je me sentais néanmoins plus soulagée, presque plus libre maintenant que mon choix était fait.

Maintenant, il allait falloir gérer l'explosion de joie qu'Alice ne manquerait pas d'avoir. Et ça… c'était une autre histoire.

La soirée au restaurant ne laissa aucune place aux confidences ou à un quelconque repos tant la salle ne désemplissait pas. Avec Alice, nous jonglions entre l'accueil et le service, intervertissant les postes entre nous. C'est finalement sur les coups de minuit et demi, une fois que tout fut parfaitement nettoyé que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux autour d'un café avant que je ne rentre chez moi.

« Bella, je sais que tu en as marre que je te rabâche sans arrêt la même chose et que cela ne me regarde pas mais écoute… » Commença-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Alice… » Tentais-je de l'interrompre.

« … toutes les femmes rêveraient d'être à ta place, c'est la chance de ta vie, je le sais, je le sens, tu ne peux PAS ne pas y aller… » Continua-t-elle faisant comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« J'ai accepté »

« … de vivre un truc totalement fou et… quoi ? » écarquilla-t-elle les yeux de surprise. « Attends un peu répètes ? »

« J'ai appelé cet après-midi et j'ai accepté… j'ai rendez-vous vendredi soir » répétais-je le plus sereinement possible alors qu'intérieurement j'hurlais.

« Ahhhhhhhhhh mais c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise et battant des mains telle une petite fille. J'éclatais de rire face à sa réaction que j'avais exactement imaginée comme celle-ci.

« D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'arrive à me faire remplacer exceptionnellement… tu crois que ça ennuierait Kate ? Ça me gène de lui demander ça si peu de temps après mon arrivée » demandais-je inquiète.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, quand elle saura pourquoi, mais surtout pour qui tu en as besoin elle acceptera tout de suite… n'oublies pas que c'est un de ses clients les plus importants. Et à mon avis, si ce n'est pas toi ou moi qui arrivons à la convaincre, Cullen lui y arrivera… » Déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle.

J'avalais une longue gorgée de mon café, laissant la chaleur apaiser quelque peu mon corps.

« Pendant que j'y pense, il faudra que je vienne chez toi pour t'aider à te choisir une belle tenue… » S'emballa-t-elle.

« Arrête ça sert à rien. Dois-je te rappeler pour quoi faire je vais là-bas ? Crois-moi ma tenue on s'en fou Alice étant donné que je ne vais pas la garder longtemps sur moi » affirmais-je en posant ma tasse vide sur la table.

« Oui remarques tu as raison » capitula-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Étonnée qu'elle abandonne si facilement je n'en rajoutais pas plus et me levais pour rentrer chez moi, épuisée par cette nouvelle journée, dirons-nous forte en rebondissement. Après une douche rapide, je revêtis rapidement mon bas de jogging et mon débardeur puis me couchais pour tomber instantanément dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire sur le personnage d'Edward Cullen, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour charmer les femmes. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et se donnait les moyens de l'obtenir. Chaque jour jusqu'au vendredi, je reçus une boîte au restaurant, contenant une magnifique rose rouge. Et à chaque fois les mêmes mots étaient inscrits sur un petit carton de couleur crème cette fois…

_En attendant impatiemment cette rencontre… EC_

Et à chaque fois, cette attention ne manquait pas de faire frémir mon corps. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité parcourir mon corps et l'excitation me gagner. Maintenant que j'avais accepté sa proposition, je ressentais comme une hâte, de l'anticipation prenait forme même si la crainte était encore sous-jacente.

Le vendredi arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût et Alice et Rose, que j'avais revus, ne faisaient absolument rien pour me détendre. Toute la journée j'eu droit à des phrases types telles que…

_Alors, tu n'es pas trop stressée ?_

_Faut pas t'inquiéter hein, _ _après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais jamais déshabillée devant un mec…_

Bref mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et je recommençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait d'accepter… une vraie girouette.

Kate avait tout de suite acceptée de me donner ma soirée dès qu'elle avait su pourquoi, mais surtout pour qui je la demandais, sans toutefois bien me dire que c'était exceptionnel et que si je travaillais avec lui à l'avenir, ce serait en dehors de mes heures de travail. Logique…

L'heure de partir de chez moi arrivée, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'avais opté pour une tenue simple mais jolie, à savoir un jean noir, un petit pull blanc et des bottes noires sans talons. Je pris le taxi qui m'attendait en bas de chez moi après les dernières recommandations d'Emily et de Jacob qui bien sûr avaient eu vent de l'affaire… merci qui ?

J'indiquais au chauffeur l'adresse du supposé studio de Cullen et il mit 20 min à déambuler dans les rues nocturnes de New York. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cela pouvait être beau la nuit. Il me déposa devant un grand immeuble, qui ressemblait de façade à un immeuble d'entreprise. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs que son « studio » ne ressemble en rien aux petits studios d'artistes habituels.

J'avançais vers l'accueil, luxueux fallait bien le dire, où je fus surprise de trouver encore quelqu'un à cette heure-ci. C'est quoi les horaires dans cette boite ? Je reconnus automatiquement la petite blonde qui était venue me parler lors de l'exposition. Lorsque cette dernière m'aperçut, un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

On dirait bien que j'étais la seule à ignorer que je finirais par accepter…

« Mademoiselle Swan… il vous attend, je vous emmène… » dit-elle en faisant le tour du comptoir d'accueil. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour me rendre compte du décor que je jugeais beaucoup trop… pompeux et luxueux. Comptoir en marbre, lustres chics, quelques immenses plantes vertes et bien sûr autres que des toiles de maître, le travail de Cullen exposé aux murs.

Nous longeâmes un long couloir avant d'arriver aux ascenseurs. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un seul étage. Celui-ci nous emmena jusqu'au troisième étage et je me demandais brièvement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir aux deux précédents.

« Que vous a-t-il dit sur moi pour que vous veniez me voir samedi soir ? » l'interrogeais-je subitement désireuse d'obtenir certaines réponses à mes questions.

« La vérité » répondit-elle simplement.

Mais encore ?

« Je serais vous ce n'est pas de ça dont je me préoccuperais » reprit-elle en apercevant mon visage on ne peut plus perdu. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se bornait à regarder devant elle.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et la jeune femme nous dirigea vers une immense porte noire au fond d'un long, très long couloir. On aurait presque dit une porte blindée. Pratiquement arrivée au but, mon angoisse tripla d'un seul coup, rendant mes jambes tremblantes.

Heu… j'ai changé d'avis… on ne peut pas faire demi-tour ?

Elle frappa à la porte et la voix qui me faisait tant d'effets ces derniers temps nous invita à entrer.

Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu…

La petite blonde me laissa entrer et je pénétrais dans… une sorte de grande… chambre, c'est le meilleur terme que je trouvais pour qualifier cette pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur pourpre et le sol un parquet clair luisant. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une literie noire. Il y avait un petit canapé de la même couleur près d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur tout New York. Et de grands drapés blanc et noir étaient disposés autour du lit et du canapé. Enfin je vis tout son matériel installé face au lit et près de celui-ci une petite table basse ronde en bois sombre autour de laquelle étaient disposés deux fauteuils en cuirs blancs. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une autre porte, beaucoup plus petite cette fois que la principale.

Dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire faire des trucs bizarres.

Je le vis debout, près de son matériel qu'il devait probablement régler, il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers nous et intimidée je ramenais mes bras autour de moi en me recroquevillant légèrement sur moi-même. Il était plus beau que jamais dans son jean délavé et posé bas sur ses hanches ainsi qu'avec son tee-shirt blanc qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps à la musculature que je devinais parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que jamais. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voyais habillé ainsi, aussi décontracté.

« Laisse-nous Jane, merci » congédia-t-il gentiment la jeune femme, toujours sans lever les yeux.

J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là, fascinée soudainement par ses mains qui manipulaient son appareil. Une immense vague de chaleur apparut dans tout mon corps… je veux être son appareil, pensais-je malgré moi.

« Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de moi… » Fit-elle en sortant de la pièce nous laissant seuls.

Un grand silence se fit dans le studio et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise, me redemandant pour la énième fois ce que je foutais ici. Edward leva enfin son regard vers moi et je me figeais. Ses prunelles me détaillaient de haut en bas et un petit sourire satisfait se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Il planta ses iris brûlants dans les miennes et s'avança sans se presser vers moi. Je sentais l'électricité crépiter fortement entre nos deux corps. Une chose était sûre, s'en était finie de ma petite culotte.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par accepter » murmura-t-il de sa chaude voix.

« C'est… juste… un essai » répliquais-je en parvenant difficilement à articuler.

Il sourit et se posta derrière moi et comme à l'exposition se pencha contre mon oreille, son odeur m'intoxiquant complètement.

« Pour l'instant… attend la fin de la séance et on en reparlera » déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

J'avais presque oublié son côté prétentieux…

Je me décalais de lui légèrement et m'avançais vers le centre de la pièce.

« Alors » repris-je d'une voix un peu plus claire. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu vas d'abord aller te changer dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte est là-bas, j'ai déposé un ensemble sur le meuble à côté du lavabo et je vais appeler Jane pour qu'elle te maquille et te coiffe. Normalement j'ai un coiffeur et une maquilleuse exprès pour ça mais vu que c'est seulement un essai, pour ce soir je me suis dit que Jane suffirait » m'expliqua-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

J'opinais avant de me rendre dans la pièce indiquée. La tenue en question était une nuisette courte en satin bleu foncé. Très soft pour un début… il a probablement voulu me mettre à l'aise pour une première et ne pas directement passer au nu complet et j'appréciais cela. Je passais donc la tenue avant que Jane entre dans la pièce. Elle me fit assoir sur un tabouret haut, devant le miroir et entreprit sa tâche. Mes cheveux étant déjà ondulés, elle se contenta de les relever dans un chignon lâche histoire de bien dégager ma nuque et mes épaules. Point de vue maquillage, elle accentua surtout mon regard avec du mascara et du eyeliner… le reste demeura naturel. Le tout fut complété par un magnifique collier en perles noires qui retombait entre mes seins.

Je me trouvais vraiment belle comme ça…

Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine, si bien que je crus qu'il allait exploser. À cet instant j'étais autant paniquée qu'excitée.

« Respire ma belle… il ne va pas te manger… pas pour l'instant du moins » essaya-t-elle de me rassurer en se posant derrière moi devant la glace, ses mains sur mes épaules. Je la regardais ébahie ce qui la fit rire.

Finalement elle me laissa seule. Je respirais un grand coup avant de sortir de la pièce. Cherchant Edward du regard, je le trouvais assis sur un des fauteuils autour de la table basse, le visage concentré. Ce petit air sérieux, presque autoritaire le rendait d'autant plus sexy.

Malheureusement, ma malchance finit par se manifester à ce moment-là, et je trébuchais sur un tapis en jurant. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers moi et eu un petit sourire moqueur tandis que je regardais partout sauf vers lui en rougissant furieusement. N'entendant que le silence, je finis par le regarder à nouveau et ce que je vis dans ses yeux alluma instinctivement chaque partie de mon corps. Il me dévorait carrément du regard, passant délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. M'attardant sur son geste, je frissonnais violemment.

« Tu es… sublime, vraiment » déclara-t-il ses yeux verts brillants intensément. Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible et fixa mon regard sur mes pieds.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit »

Je m'exécutais, le corps tendu à l'extrême tellement j'étais nerveuse. Il dut le sentir, car une fois fait, il vint s'accroupir à côté de moi et passa un doigt sur ma joue jusqu'à mes lèvres, m'enveloppant d'un regard tendre.

« Détends-toi » souffla-t-il si près de mon visage que j'eus le goût de son haleine sucrée sur ma langue. Je respirais profondément et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que mes nerfs se relâchent enfin.

« Tu vas mettre un de tes bras au-dessus de ta tête et poser ton autre main près de ton visage » continua-t-il de sa douce voix.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, mais gardais toujours mes yeux fermés.

« Bien maintenant incline légèrement ton corps vers moi. Il faut que ton dos reste collé au lit, déplaces seulement tes hanches » reprit-il, sa voix s'éloignant de moi. J'ouvris alors mes yeux en me positionnant et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

Il était retourné vers son matériel et faisait les ajustements nécessaires. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Mon corps était parvenu à se détendre et tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là c'était un désir brûlant, qui me consumait entièrement. La situation m'excitait autant que l'homme.

Edward tamisa l'éclairage, alluma des bougies près du lit et mis un peu de musique. J'étais dans un autre monde. Apaisée, relaxée et bouillonnante d'envie.

« Fermes les yeux » demanda-t-il sa voix rendue rauque. Avant de le faire, j'eus le temps de distinguer ses prunelles vertes noircies, mais brillantes dans la pénombre et je me liquéfiais.

Des flashs émergèrent de tous les côtés accompagnés d'encouragements à peine murmurés du photographe. Je me sentais belle, vénérée, désirée et un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, la magie de l'instant s'insinuant partout en moi. Au fur et à mesure que ses mots fusaient, sa voix se fit de plus en plus rauque, presque enrouée et je frissonnais davantage.

Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps cela avait duré mais lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait et ralluma les lumières, j'eus comme l'impression d'atterrir. La magie était rompue et ma gêne réapparue.

Je me relevais et restais planter debout à côté du lit, lui faisait de même à côté de son matériel, mais aucun malaise ne fut visible chez cet homme. Juste ce même désir électrique qui était né depuis notre première rencontre. Nos yeux étaient connectés, enfermés dans une bulle et à ma plus grande surprise, je m'y sentais bien. Il fut le premier à détourner le regard et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« C'était vraiment parfait » commenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. « Je te recontacterai dans quelques jours pour que l'on regarde ensemble ce que cela donne et si tu serais d'accord pour signer un contrat avec moi » termina-t-il, son ton devenu plus professionnel.

« Oui… on verra ça… » Répondis-je mal à l'aise devant son ton changeant.

« Jane te fera signer un papier pour que tout cela reste confidentiel… personne ne doit savoir pour cet essai et pour le reste… surtout pas les journalistes » Reprit-il sérieusement en se rapprochant de moi.

J'opinais légèrement.

« Sache tout de même une chose Isabella au cas où il te viendrait l'idée de refuser… je te veux… toi… pas une autre ».

Je ne répondis rien et allais me changer dans l'autre pièce. Puis quand je revins, ne regardant pas où j'allais je me heurtais à une masse dure. Levant la tête, mes yeux furent happés une nouvelle fois par les siens tandis qu'Edward effleurait de sa main mon visage, descendant dans mon cou et continua ainsi jusqu'à ma taille, laissant sur son passage une marque brûlante qui me fit frémir violemment.

« A dans quelques jours… Isabella » chuchota-t-il, son souffle chaud balayant mon visage.

« Ou…oui » parvins-je difficilement à répondre.

Puis il s'écarta de moi et sortit du studio. Je sortis à mon tour, redescendis dans le hall d'accueil pour signer le papier dont il m'avait parlé puis pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Mon état ? Je dirais que j'étais plus sur la même planète que tout le monde. Mon corps était bien présent, assis sur la banquette arrière de ce taxi, mais mon esprit lui semblait être resté avec Edward Cullen, dans cette chambre où bon nombre de choses se sont passées. Les heures précédentes me paraissaient pourtant irréelles maintenant que c'était fini. Comme si j'avais rêvé tout ça. Pourtant. je savais que ce que j'avais ressenti près de lui avait bel et bien existé. Une connexion s'était créée et nous avait enveloppé tous les deux dans une bulle d'électricité extrême, charnelle, où seul l'autre comptait. C'était vraiment troublant et déstabilisant. Dans ma vie j'avais l'habitude de tout contrôler, je ne pouvais pas laisser une situation m'échapper, car je savais que si cela arrivait, mon monde ne tournerait plus rond. Et c'est ce qui venait d'arriver. Je n'avais rien pu contrôler et j'étais certaine qu'Edward non plus d'ailleurs. Et maintenant je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive de nouveau. La dernière fois où je m'étais laissé aller j'en avais tellement souffert que j'avais perdu cette confiance en moi.

Edward avait beaucoup trop d'impact sur moi. Je ne maîtrisais plus ni mon corps, ni mon cœur et encore moins ma tête lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Il avait une telle influence qu'il pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait… et ce prétentieux le savait parfaitement.

Rentrée chez moi un peu plus tard, je me préparais une tasse de thé et décidais d'ignorer les appels incessants de mes amis pour ce soir. Je répondrai à leurs questions que le lendemain. Pour l'heure je voulais juste me détendre et laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers mon beau photographe…

Qu'est-ce que je disais… il avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi…

* * *

><p><em>Alors cet essai ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Et pour la suite ? Va-t-elle continuer… ou pas ?<em>

_Sinon je voulais savoir si cette histoire vous plaît vraiment ? Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews je me pose la question… sachez que si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire n'hésitez pas j'y répondrais avec plaisir et j'adorerai avoir votre avis sur mes chapitres donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…_

_Le prochain chapitre de « sombres secrets » arrivera dans la semaine pour tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

_Voilà les miss, je vous embrasse toutes et prenez bien soin de vous !_

_Odrey_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou les gens !_

_Bon avant tout je dois vous dire que j'ai été ravie de vos reviews auxquelles je vais répondre juste après. Vous n'imaginez pas comme cela peut motiver pour écrire et sachez que je prends aussi en compte les remarques que vous me faites pour mes futurs chapitres, donc voilà, encore merci et j'espère en avoir autant sinon plus au fil de me mes futurs chapitres._

_fifer : Pour savoir si oui ou non elle finira en happy end il faudra me suivre jusqu'au bout ) merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Bisous._

_indosyl : oui je sais lol, elle réfléchie peut être un peu trop. Merci pour ta review. Bisous._

_LBS : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera. Bisous._

_PatiewSnows : oui effectivement, elle n'a pas eu une expérience des plus agréables dans le passé mais on l'apprendra un peu plus tard. Bella n'est pas très sûr d'elle au début de ma fic mais ça changera bientôt, après un évènement qui se passera d'ici peu ) bisous et merci._

_Sophie71 : Oui elle s'est lancée mais dire qu'elle ne pourra plus refuser… j'en suis pas si sûre lol. Bisous et merci._

_lily : Oui c'est vrai qu'au début de cette fiction ma bella est peu sûre d'elle en ce qui concerne Edward et manque de caractère mais t'inquiètes pas c'est non seulement voulu, mais surtout cela ne va pas durer. D'ici peu, quelque chose va se produire et l'histoire prendra un tout autre tournant ) voici la suite… Bisous et merci._

_Vanessa : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :)_

_Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte et en favoris._

_De gros bisous à ma relectrice/ correctrice qui m'accompagne dans cette histoire…_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture<em>

Chapitre 5

« Alors ? Raconte-moi tout… je veux TOUT savoir, ce que tu portais… ou pas, ce que vous vous êtes dit, tout quoi »

Alice et Rose venaient de se pointer chez moi à 8 h 30, apportant avec elles les cafés et des beignets. Lorsque j'avais entendu frapper à ma porte à grands coups la première idée que j'avais eu était de botter le cul de celui ou celle qui osait me réveiller à cette heure et de le ou la renvoyer se faire voir illico presto. Évidemment j'avais oublié que complètement groggy je ne servais généralement à rien qu'à grogner et que face aux deux idiotes devant moi je ne ferais surement pas le poids.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Alice ou de les inviter à entrer, je pris mon café et partis m'installer sur mon canapé, me couvrant d'un plaide. Je n'étais déjà pas du matin, alors si on venait me réveiller en plus inutile de dire que mon humeur n'en serait que plus massacrante.

Les filles vinrent s'installer chacune sur un pouf pour siroter leur boisson et restèrent quelques minutes à me dévisager, se jetant par moments un coup d'œil complice et ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer.

« Quoi ? » craquais-je exaspérée n'en pouvant plus.

Elles ne répondirent pas continuaient de me fixer avec ce regard insistant.

Je soufflais de dépit.

« Vous n'allez pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? » bougonnais-je.

Elles secouèrent la tête de concert en me regardant avec une petite moue qui finit tout de même par me faire sourire.

« Très bien » soupirais-je. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

Elles posèrent leur gobelet de café et vinrent me rejoindre en quatrième vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Qu'est-ce… » Alice commença à m'immerger de questions et son débit de paroles ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Rosalie intervienne pour la calmer.

« Tout doux ma belle, tu nous étouffes avec tes questions… laisses la répondre au fur et à mesure » la calma-t-elle doucement en frottant son dos.

Je la remerciais d'un regard avant de soupirer lourdement en me tournant vers Alice.

« Ne crois surtout pas que je vais te détailler toute la soirée, déjà parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit et ensuite parce que c'est intime » commençais-je, désireuse de mettre certaines choses au clair.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais je levais la main pour la faire taire et je repris.

« Mais… je vais vous en dire les grandes lignes ». La moue boudeuse qui prenait forme sur les lèvres de mon amie s'estompa immédiatement et son visage s'éclaira.

« Pour répondre à ta première question, il m'a fait porter une nuisette assez courte et il m'a pris en photo sur un lit… ».

Les yeux de mes amies s'écarquillèrent et là où je pensais que c'était aux mots que je venais de prononcer, Rose me surpris.

« Tu n'as pas posé nue ? Il n'a jamais de photos habillées » s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Alice qui arborait la même mine ébahie.

« Je suppose qu'il a voulu me mettre à l'aise étant donné que c'était la première fois que je faisais ça » haussais-je des épaules.

« Ensuite ? » m'incita Alice septique alors que moi je ne voyais absolument pas où était le problème et en quoi cela était choquant pour elles.

« Pourquoi vous avez l'air si surprises ? » éludais-je curieuse d'en revenir à la question précédente.

« Bella, Edward Cullen s'en fout complètement que ce soit la première fois ou non d'un modèle qu'il choisit… toutes d'ailleurs ne sont pas modèle de profession, il y en a pour qui c'est la première fois comme toi » m'expliqua Rosalie, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« Et ? » insistais-je ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et bien dès le début elles ont posé nues, il n'a pas débuté soft si tu vois ce que je veux dire » hésita-t-elle en me fixant prudemment.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Ce qu'il se passe lors de ces séances sont gardées secrètes, moi-même j'ai dû signer un papier de confidentialité »

« Disons que j'ai eu de sérieux échos » répondit-elle en restant vague sur la question. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse être au courant de quelque manière que ce soit à moins qu'elle ne connaisse une personne du cercle qui avait vendu la mèche. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une bourde, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, bien qu'elle eut l'air de vouloir en savoir autant qu'Alice sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir, son engouement sonnait presque faux. Pas qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas, mais c'est comme si elle savait qu'elle allait entendre un discours mainte fois répété. Je me demandais ce qui la rendait comme ça et Alice eu l'air elle aussi de se poser des questions. Rosalie nous cachait quelque chose mais pour le moment je ne voulais pas y attacher plus d'importance que ça en avait l'air.

« Enfin bref » repris-je pour dissiper le malaise qui était en train de s'installer dans la pièce. « Pour finir, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé, il a fait ses photos et on a convenu de se revoir dès qu'elles seront prêtes pour en discuter et parler d'un… possible contrat entre nous ».

Je n'avais aucune envie d'évoquer les émotions qui m'avaient envahie lors de la séance ni de cette forte attraction dont Edward et moi avions été victimes. Je savais pertinemment ce que mes amies en penseraient et je me voyais mal leur dire que je ne comptais pas y donner suite parce que cela me faisait trop peur. De toute façon, qui me disait que de son côté c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je savais et me doutais bien qu'il devait se faire beaucoup de filles et que ses modèles ne devaient pas faire exception à la règle et c'était bien ce qui me stoppait. Je ne voulais pas être une proie de plus, une fille facile qui s'ajouterait à sa longue liste de conquête. Je voulais qu'il me croie hors de portée, qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres qu'il avait levé. Me revint alors en mémoire l'épisode du club et la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait passer d'une cible à une autre.

Non. C'était hors de question…

Je désirais ce mec comme une folle et habituellement je n'avais pas de problème pour ce qui était d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec un mec qui me plaisait que ce soit un collectionneur ou non. Mais avec Edward c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait avec lui ce _plus_ qui faisait toute la différence. Ce mec me faisait ressentir des choses que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir, des choses que je pensais n'existaient même pas. Alors, il était hors de question que je me laisse aller avec lui et surtout que je le laisse avoir une quelconque influence sur ma vie… même si ça commençait déjà… je devais arrêter ça.

« Et… humm… tu vas accepter ? » me demanda Rosalie visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Alice qui la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas encore… on verra. C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et je préfère prendre mon temps pour y réfléchir »

Alice n'avait pas rouvert la bouche, trop occupée à déchiffrer l'attitude de Rosalie, quant à moi je décidais de mettre fin à cette conversation n'ayant aucune envie de m'étaler là-dessus. Je m'excusais quelques minutes auprès de mes amies pour aller prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller. Lorsque je réapparus 20 minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère n'avait pas diminué en tension et chacune d'elles me sortit une excuse bidon pour s'échapper. Elles se jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil, accusateur venant d'Alice et désolé de la part de Rose. Toutes les deux avaient dû avoir eu une discussion des plus animées durant mon absence et tandis que j'attendais que l'une d'entre elles s'explique en alternant mon regard de l'une à l'autre, elles prirent la fuite.

Okay alors là faut m'expliquer… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé mais à première vue Alice avait l'air d'en vouloir à Rose et aucune d'entre elles ne souhaitait que je sois au courant. Mais peut-être qu'après tout j'interprétais mal et me posais trop de questions… comme d'habitude. De toutes manières mon cerveau était encore beaucoup trop embrumé des images de ma soirée d'hier pour que j'y attache une quelconque importance. Je saurais ce qui se passe en temps voulu.

Je décidais de faire un brin de ménage avant d'aller travailler ainsi qu'aller faire quelques courses. Je ne cessais de réfléchir pendant tout ce temps afin de trouver une façon de sortir le beau et chaud photographe de ma tête. Je voulais aussi me prouver qu'il n'avait pas autant d'importance que mon corps et mon esprit semblaient lui accorder et pour cela je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen.

Je fermais ma porte d'entrée avant de me diriger vers celle de mon voisin. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me décider à frapper.

« Hey Bella ! » s'exclama un Jacob dans une tenue… des plus alléchantes. J'avais trouvé cet homme très beau dès que je l'avais rencontré il y a quelques semaines, mais pas seulement. C'était quelqu'un de drôle, intelligent et incroyablement gentil. J'avais envie de mieux le connaître et pourquoi pas me laisser aller avec lui. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que je me voilais la face si je pensais oublier le magnifique être qui m'avait fait tant d'effet, mais je la repoussais. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, mais surtout d'y mettre de l'ordre. Jacob m'avait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas de « relation », juste des aventures et c'était parfait pour moi.

Ce dernier m'accueillit avec rien de plus que son jean sur lui. Son torse nu laissait apparaitre une divine musculature halée qui me fit rougir aussi bien de gêne que de désir.

Pas autant que pour Edward…

« Salut… heu… je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir ? »

Il parut surpris par ma demande puis une lueur d'intérêt s'installa dans son regard. Je sus qu'à cet instant nous nous étions compris et nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il en était. Nous avions donc convenu d'aller tout d'abord manger quelque chose après mon service, car même si ce n'était pas dans ce but que nous voulions nous voir, à la base on s'entendait très bien ensemble et j'étais persuadée que quitte à passer une bonne soirée, autant le faire bien. Je ne considérais pas vraiment ça comme un rendez-vous, mais je voulais m'amuser et surtout me décharger de cette tension qui m'habitait et qui avait pour seul nom Edward Cullen. La suite de la soirée se passerait naturellement après le diner. Pas de pression, juste du bon temps.

Je partis ensuite travailler en vitesse et une autre surprise m'attendit à mon arrivée au restaurant. Un nouveau paquet était disposé pour moi à l'accueil, mais cette fois il me paraissait plus grand que les autres. Et en effet, quand je l'ouvris, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges reposait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de mot qui l'accompagnait et je crois que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire qu'il ne m'avait pas déjà dit hier soir. Néanmoins, mon cœur rata tout de même un battement à la découverte des fleurs. Mes joues chauffèrent comme jamais et des images de la veille firent palpiter mon intimité fortement.

J'avais définitivement besoin de décharger cette tension et ce désir. Je maudissais à cet instant que Cullen soit aussi volatile avec les femmes. Cet homme m'attirait tellement et je ne pouvais pas y céder. Ou plutôt si, je pouvais, mais il était clair qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il passerait à la suivante… et je savais que je ne le supporterais pas…

Incompréhensible… ces sentiments étaient incompréhensibles… Putain vivement ma soirée avec Jacob, elle tombait vraiment à pique !

Je trouvais cependant bizarre de ne pas voir une Alice excitée comme une puce en train de s'émerveiller devant les attentions d'Edward. Regardant dans la salle je la trouvais au bar, visiblement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, ses lèvres bougeant de manière presque imperceptible.

« Ça va ma puce ? » m'enquis-je auprès d'elle inquiète.

« Oui… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répondit-elle d'un ton morne. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal cet état impassible qu'elle prenait. Je me souvins de l'hostilité de ce matin entre elles et Rosalie et me demandais si ce n'était pas plus « grave » que je le pensais. Et elle retourna à sa tâche comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rose ce matin ? » la questionnais-je doucement. Ma question eut le mérite de la faire réagir puisqu'elle releva la tête subitement, furibonde.

« Disons que je croyais que quand on était amie, on ne se cachait rien » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre sèchement.

Je me contentais d'opiner, ne voulant pas que cette « conversation » vire à la dispute. Je me retournais pour aller vers les vestiaires me changer quand Alice m'interpella.

« Bella attend ! Je suis désolée, c'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… je pensais… tout connaitre d'elle et je me suis trompée » se justifia mon amie tristement.

« C'est si important que ça ? »

« Pour moi oui mais bon… c'est son choix après tout » cracha-t-elle. Je n'aimais voir Alice comme ça. Son attitude joyeuse me manquait et je regrettais même qu'elle ne soit pas après moi en ce qui concerne Edward. Je repartais vers elle et lui pris les mains, espérant l'apaiser.

« Dis-toi qu'elle avait probablement des raisons de ne rien te dire et je suis persuadée que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ou la confiance qu'elle peut avoir en toi » la rassurais-je du mieux que je pus. L'envie de lui demander ce que Rosalie lui avait caché me brulait la langue, mais je n'en fis rien. Si elle ne disait rien, c'est que cela ne me concernait pas.

« Tu as raison… elle ne m'a jamais rien caché depuis que l'on se connaît. Elle doit probablement avoir une bonne raison pour ça » admit-elle penaude.

« Elle ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi ? »

« Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps » se fustigea Alice lamentablement. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas arrivée longtemps avant toi… peut être 7 ou 8 mois, mais on a tout de suite sympathisé elle et moi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire facilement des amis à cause de ma façon d'être… alors ça m'a blessé » se justifia-t-elle.

« Tu as des amies maintenant et comprends bien que même si nous ne te racontons pas tout, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance ou quoi que ce soit d'autres… ». Je la pris dans mes bras et elle eut un petit rire avant de se dégager.

« Bon on va peut-être se bouger et arrêter de pleurer comme des fillettes » se reprit-elle en arrangeant sa tenue.

Je lui souris puis allais me changer pour le service. Celui-ci fut plus calme que d'habitude et je trouvais cela bizarre pour un samedi. Je partis donc plus tôt aujourd'hui et décidais après mon déjeuner de m'octroyer un petit moment de détente dans Central Park. Je me pris donc un livre et une couverture et me cherchais un petit coin au soleil, qui par chance était au rendez vous aujourd'hui. Je repensais à mon « rencart » avec Jake ce soir et un drôle de sentiment me noua le ventre. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal et que je risquais de le regretter. C'était bien sûr complètement absurde étant donné que je n'étais pas en couple et qu'il était hors de question que je m'engage dans une quelconque relation avec lui… ce qui par ailleurs lui convenait parfaitement. J'avais juste besoin de me changer les idées, mais aussi de me prouver que j'avais toujours la main mise sur ma vie.

Mais rien à faire. Dès que je pensais à ce que j'allais faire ce soir, des images d'Edward furetaient dans mon esprit et je me sentais tout de suite fautive, ce qui était vraiment idiot. Cet homme parvenait à me faire éprouver et ressentir un bon nombre de choses, mais ce sentiment-là je ne le comprenais pas. Après tout je le connaissais à peine et ce n'était le peu de rencontres et de dialogues qu'il y avait eu entre nous qui pourraient influencer cette émotion.

C'était un fait, dès que je pensais à lui, tout mon être se détraquait et si je devais poser pour lui, ça empirerait et j'ignore si je pourrais me contrôler. Cette… force qui m'attirait à lui était bien trop puissante pour moi. Je ne savais même pas que cela pouvait exister. Reste à savoir maintenant d'où cela venait et comment faire pour y résister.

La question à présent qui se posait était, est-ce que je dois accepter d'être son modèle et prendre le risque de lui tomber dans les bras ? Où refuser par sécurité et fallait bien le dire par lâcheté et le regretter peut-être un jour ?

Je me fatiguais toute seule à me poser sans arrêt ces mêmes questions et essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait peut-être sans raison s'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes choses que moi…

Je décidais enfin de ne plus tergiverser et remarquant que le jour déclinait, ramassais mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi me préparer. J'étais étonnée du temps que m'avaient pris mes réflexions sans queue ni tête.

Il y eut beaucoup de travail et j'espérais sincèrement que j'aurais fini lorsque Jacob viendrait me chercher. Cependant, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la venue de Cullen au restaurant, accompagné de la même fille rousse que la dernière fois.

« Bonsoir Isabella » susurra-t-il en me vrillant de son regard brillant.

De mon côté je le toisais en essayant de ne faire passer aucunes expression sur mon visage alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. C'était plus fort que moi, le voir avec son bras posé autour de la taille de cette fille me révulsait et me rendait folle de rage.

« Monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle » répondis-je poliment mais d'un ton sec sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Il parut surpris que je lui parle de cette manière mais n'en fit pas cas.

« J'ai réservé pour deux personnes, une table dans un coin… intime si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ».

Relevant la tête du registre après avoir confirmé sa réservation, je fus étonnée de constater son air sérieux. Il ne souriait pas et n'avait pas cette petite lueur joueuse ou malicieuse dans son regard. Il me dévisageait intensément, profondément, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer mon âme. Sa… poupée à côté de lui commençait à s'impatienter et il roula des yeux en soupirant d'agacement. Je compris alors que son rendez-vous n'était comme les autres et que s'il venait ici, ce n'était pas pour flirter. Mon cœur se regonfla de joie à ce constat.

« Oui bien sûr, je vais vous conduire à votre table » déclarais-je en tentant de réfréner un sourire.

Prenant deux menus, je les invitais à me suivre à l'étage du restaurant et les installais dans un coin de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée. Je les laissais s'installer avant de leur tendre à chacun une carte et je retins de justesse un gémissement lorsque les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent les miens en attrapant ce que je lui donnais.

Je suis vraiment complètement dingue, faut que je me fasse soigner !

Pour le reste de la soirée, c'est Irina qui s'occupa de sa table. Je lui jetai tout de même des coups d'œil assez fréquemment en servant les tables avoisinantes et plus d'une fois je le surprenais en train de me fixer ce qui évidemment provoquait un échauffement de mes joues immédiat. Par ailleurs, sa conversation avec sa conquête du soir me parut bien animée. Edward s'énervait beaucoup et moi, pauvre détraquée que je suis, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau avec cette expression de colère sur le visage.

N'importe quoi ma vieille…

Leur repas n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au dessert puisqu'elle jeta son verre d'eau au visage du photographe, qui lui serrait si fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

« Tu vas me le payer Edward c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et ne crois pas que je dise ça à la légère… espèce d'enfoiré… Saches que c'est moi qui as les cartes en mains maintenant » Finit-elle par lui cracher en traversant le restaurant furibonde.

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward qui se pinçait le nez, son poing droit toujours fermement serré. Il respirait fortement et un grand silence envahit cet étage du restaurant pendant quelques secondes avant que les conversations reprennent. Je repris moi aussi mon service et descendis au rez-de-chaussée afin d'apporter les commandes en cuisines. Au moment où je sortis deux bras m'enlacèrent la taille me faisant sursauter.

« Hey, je t'attendais pas si tôt » souriais-je en découvrant mon ami.

« Il est presque minuit ma belle » murmura-t-il ses lèvres contre ma nuque.

Bien que très agréable, ce contacte me dérangea un petit peu, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise et ce qui suivit n'arrangea pas du tout les choses. À ce moment-là, Edward descendait les escaliers, le visage fermé, mais il avait l'air tout de même de s'être calmé, d'être moins furieux que tout à l'heure. Arrivé en bas, son regard se posa automatiquement sur moi et ses prunelles s'assombrirent subitement, alternant de mon visage aux bras de Jacob autour de ma taille. Je ne faisais rien de mal, mais je ressentis quand même le besoin de m'échapper de son étreinte, mal à l'aise et fallait bien le dire légèrement coupable face à mon fantasme personnel. Les secondes passaient et c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous trois dans le restaurant. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé et plus le temps passait, plus ses traits se durcissaient. Il toisait désormais durement mon ami qui lui me dévisageait, une lueur de compréhension éclaircissant son regard. Il sourit subitement et se rapprocha de moi, posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me dire qu'il m'attendrait dans la voiture. Mes joues me brûlaient tant elles étaient rouges vifs et je m'évertuais à détourner mes yeux d'Edward.

Je ne fais rien de mal… Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle, essayant de me convaincre mais c'était apparemment peine perdue. Relevant les yeux, mon cœur eut un raté quand j'aperçus la mine blessée qu'arborait Edward. Je tentais alors de faire un pas dans sa direction, désireuse de dissiper ce malaise, mais mon geste eut l'effet d'un déclencheur sur lui et il se dirigea vers l'accueil, sans un regard, pour payer Alice et repartir aussi sec.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec nous ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal, si coupable de ce que j'allais faire de ma soirée et surtout qu'Edward le sache ? Pourquoi lui avait réagi comme ça, alors qu'il passait lui-même la soirée accompagné ?

Je regardais autour de moi et vis avec soulagement que personne n'avait fait attention à nous, excepté Alice qui me dévisageait le visage indéchiffrable avant d'encaisser d'autres clients. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus tellement envie de cette soirée.

Je repris mon service et Kate me donna mon congé pour ce soir. Je rejoignis alors Jacob à sa voiture.

« Alors, c'est lui ? » me questionna-t-il d'emblée, le même sourire que tout à l'heure collé sur ses lèvres.

« De quoi tu parles ? » marmonnais-je méfiante.

Il eut un petit rire.

« Ah Bella… Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Comme je ne répondis pas il poursuivit…

« Cette manière dont vous vous regardiez… et cette invitation soudaine… j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas vas… »

« Jake… » Tentais-je mal à l'aise.

« Non Bella ça va… » Me rassura-t-il en me prenant la main. « Mais je ne crois pas que cette soirée soit une bonne idée ».

Il avait raison. J'étais pathétique… J'essayais d'oublier les émotions que me faisait ressentir un homme dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je m'en voulais pour Jacob… pour Edward… ce que je faisais n'était pas correct.

« Je suis désolée » murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi comme ça… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

« Hey… y a pas de mal je t'assure, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça donc arrête de t'en vouloir d'accord ? » parla-t-il d'une voix douce. « Mais t'as intérêt à tout me raconter sur lui et ce qui se passe okay ? » reprit-il plus enjoué.

Je souris à mon tour et rentrâmes à la maison où nous avons passé la soirée à discuter… d'Edward.

Mais j'avais toujours cette boule dans l'estomac… ce malaise qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et ce dernier avait le nom de mon photographe préféré…

Qu'allais –je bien pouvoir faire ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>

_Je dois aller me cacher ou pas ?_

_Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous ?_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Odrey_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey les filles !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise_

_Vanessa : lol je suis contente que cela te plaise… voici la suite. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_audrey : merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui j'espère continuera à te plaire. Bisous_

_Merci aussi à ma super correctrice pour son travail... je t'embrasse._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Deux semaines. Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis cette fameuse soirée et c'était autant de temps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward. Ce dernier devait me recontacter pour que nous puissions regarder ensemble ce que donnaient les photos que nous avions faite mais seul le silence émanait de lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir déçue. J'avais bien conscience que son silence était le résultat de ce qui s'était passé le soir où Jacob était venu me chercher au restaurant. Et bien que je ne lui doive rien, je me sentais plus que jamais coupable. Il n'était pas non plus revenu au restaurant et depuis, chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, j'espérais que c'était lui. Chaque fois qu'un client passait la porte, j'espérais que ce soit lui.

J'étais vraiment un cas désespéré !

Mais j'avais également mis à profit ce temps pour réfléchir. Et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je n'accepte pas de poser pour lui. Après tout j'en avais terriblement envie et ce que j'avais ressenti lors de l'essai m'avait grisé. Je ressentais le besoin de vivre à nouveau cela. Ces sensations magiques m'avaient transporté et tel l'effet qu'aurait pu avoir une quelconque drogue, maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la question de mon attirance irraisonnée pour Edward, mais je m'étais persuadée que je pourrais y faire face. Je savais que je pouvais me contrôler en sa présence et de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais travailler avec lui. Ou plutôt je m'interdisais d'avoir le choix. Il était évident qu'au début cela serait dur, mais ça passerait. Il le fallait.

Maintenant, encore faudrait-il que lui le veuille toujours… or cette période sans nouvelles de lui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Son comportement m'échappait encore totalement tant il était illogique et contradictoire. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il blessé ou m'en voudrait-il de sortir avec un homme, si lui faisait la même chose de son côté ? Mais la réciproque était vraie aussi… pourquoi moi je me sentais coupable et fallait bien se l'avouer jalouse, alors que je faisais pareil que lui ? C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'avait convaincue de poser pour lui.

Jacob aussi avait été un élément déclencheur. Pour le coup, je m'en étais vraiment voulu d'avoir agi de cette manière avec lui, de m'être servie de lui pour tenter de repousser mon attirance pour un autre homme. Bien évidemment Jake était incroyablement beau et j'aurais pu m'abandonner à lui mais c'était aussi un ami et ça faisait toute la différence. De plus, arrivé chez lui après la soirée, il avait voulu tenter quelque chose pour se rendre compte à quel point je pouvais être attachée à Edward. Il m'avait donc embrassé. Et ce qui se passa en moi fut un véritable choc. Tout d'abord, j'eus l'impression très désagréable d'embrasser un frère ou quelqu'un de ma famille, mais le pire était que sous mes prunelles fermées, ce n'était pas Jacob que je voyais, ce n'était ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches que je ressentais. Non c'était Edward et rien que lui. J'étais en train de penser à un autre homme alors que j'embrassais mon ami. Je l'avais donc repoussé brusquement le choc s'inscrivant très nettement sur mon visage et la surprise passée, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de mon ami. J'avais donc su…

Nous avions ensuite passé la première partie de la soirée à parler de lui, de ce que je ressentais, de son attitude à lui et Jacob avait bu et écouté chacune de mes paroles sans m'interrompre. La seule chose qu'il m'ait conseillé après ça, ce fut d'accepter de poser pour sa prochaine série. Qu'il n'y aurait surement que comme ça que j'arriverai (peut être) à le cerner.

Alors, depuis deux semaines j'en étais là… À savoir comment faire pour lui parler. Devais-je retourner à son studio comme ça ? Et surtout sans rendez-vous ? Je me ferais probablement jeter… Ou alors j'appelle avant…

OoooO

« Hey tu m'écoutes ça fait 5 min que je te parle » râla Alice en claquant ses doigts devant mes yeux.

Nous étions dimanche soir, Alice, Rose et moi, nous avions décidé de passer une soirée entre filles, loin du statut de mère de Rosalie et des ragots du restaurant pour Alice et moi. Nous avions donc décidé de passer la soirée dans un petit bar branché près du restaurant.

« Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » reprenais-je contenance en avalant une gorgée de mon verre de vin.

« J'ai bien vu ça… je te disais que pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, Jasper et moi avons eu une vraie conversation » pépia-t-elle oubliant momentanément mon absence.

Un sourire lumineux fendait le visage de mon amie et je m'en voulus de ne pas prêter attention à elle. Il fallait qu'au moins pour une soirée je me sorte Cullen de la tête.

« C'est génial Alice ! » me réjouis-je. « Et alors raconte ? Comment êtes-vous passé du statut d'étranger total à ça… » M'intéressais-je alors que Rose pouffait en me lançant un regard moqueur. Je la fusillais du regard et reportais mon attention sur Alice.

« Et ben c'est tout con quand on y pense… mais on s'est rentré dedans… » Commença-t-elle son visage devenu soudainement rêveur. « Et alors là… on s'est tous les deux excusés en même temps, et il m'a sourit » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Et après ? »

« On est parti travaillé chacun de son côté » conclu-t-elle sérieusement avant d'avaler un morceau de son poulet.

Je marquais une pause puis regardais Rose les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Celle-ci se retenait avec beaucoup de peine d'éclater de rire. Elle était sérieuse là ? C'était ça une conversation pour elle ? Lui jetant un coup d'œil je la vis sa tête posée sur main, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle détaillait distraitement son bout de viande avec sa fourchette. Et ba si… elle était sérieuse.

Et toi tu serais comment si tu étais à sa place ?

« Heu… Alice, c'est vraiment tout ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Je sais pas moi… tu n'as pas essayé d'engager la conversation ? »

« Ben… au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire il était appelé en cuisine… » Rougit-elle. « Mais c'est mieux que rien non ? D'habitude il me fait juste un signe de tête pour dire bonjour » essaya-t-elle de se rassurer timidement.

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle sourit, toute joyeuse et se replongea dans son assiette tandis que Rose devint subitement rouge à force de se retenir de rire. J'avoue que j'étais pas loin moi non plus, mais je me ravisais en pensant à mon propre comportement. J'étais vraiment pas mieux. Pour se calmer un petit peu Rosalie se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

« Tu sais Alice » repris-je. « Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'aller lui parler… mais vraiment lui parler tu vois ? » lui conseillais-je

« J'y arrive pas ! » soupira-t-elle lascivement. « Chaque fois que je suis sur le point d'y aller, soit quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'en empêche… ou alors je me dégonfle… »

« Et où est passé la fille qui me soûlait prodigieusement pour que j'aille à la séance avec Edward ? Tu sais, celle qui se foutait de moi en me disant que j'étais coincée… »

J'essayais vraiment de la motiver, car d'une part cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi timide, mais bon en amour on n'est jamais pareil et ensuite parce que je voyais bien qu'elle plaisait à Jasper. Plusieurs fois j'avais surpris ce dernier en train de la regarder, les yeux brillants. J'hésitais encore d'ailleurs à le lui dire mais honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me croirait et je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour les jours entiers de bourrage de crâne au sujet d'Edward.

« Elle est partie très loin… » Marmonna-t-elle en bougonnant.

« Et bien va la chercher parce que crois-moi je vais pas te lâcher avec ça » ordonnais-je sérieusement.

« Tu peux parler toi avec Edward » ironisa-t-elle

« Quoi moi avec Edward ? Je te signale que j'y suis allé non ? »

« Oui… mais rappelle-moi où tu en es maintenant ? » railla-t-elle alors que je blêmis.

Okay elle venait de marquer un point.

« Là n'est pas le sujet » esquivais-je.

Alice ricana brièvement alors que Rose revint à notre table… gênée. Son regard passait de moi à un point dans la salle rapidement. Je tournais la tête vers ce point, mais tout ce que je vis c'était une foule de plus en plus nombreuse. Elle continua son petit manège pensant que je ne voyais rien alors qu'avec Alice nous nous dévisagions sans comprendre.

« Rose ? » l'appelais-je.

« Hein »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'enquis-je trouvant son comportement de plus en plus suspect. Mais elle n'eut même pas besoin de me répondre. Une sensation désormais familière me tordit le ventre et je déglutis avec peine. Les picotements dans ma nuque… la marque de feu s'imprimant le long de mon dos… Il était là… Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens, le cherchant du regard dans le moindre recoin du bar jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une masse de cheveux cuivrés près du bar. Les filles et principalement Rosalie me fixaient avec appréhension et je remarquais qu'un petit air désolé se peignait sur son visage. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je me retournais à nouveau vers lui et vis enfin ce qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure. La rousse du restaurant était à côté de lui. Enfin… à côté de lui n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié. Une de ses jambes était passée sur celle d'Edward tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à caresser sensuellement son torse alors que ses lèvres s'appropriaient son cou. Et lui se laissait faire. Il porta à sa bouche ce qui semblait être un verre de whisky et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour mieux donner à cette fille l'accès à son cou… Mon visage se décomposa subitement.

J'avais envie de vomir. Voir cette… pétasse le toucher et l'embrasser de cette manière me tordait le ventre. Mes mains tremblaient très fort et ma respiration se coupa violemment. Une douleur vive… très vive m'envahit. J'étais en colère, blessée mais le pire c'est que je me sentais pathétique d'éprouver tout ça. Je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui en vouloir ou quoi que ce soit, mais cette colère qui peu à peu prenait possession de moi était impossible à renier. Je portais mon verre de vin à mes lèvres et le fini d'un seul coup avant de m'en resservir un autre sous l'œil compatissant et inquiet de mes amies.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'accroches à lui Bella… contente toi de poser » fit gentiment Alice en posant sa main sur mon bras. « Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois »

« Je le sais… Je ne m'accroche pas » niais-je pitoyablement. Ma voix trahissait ma colère et mon trouble. « Il m'attire c'est vrai mais ça ne va pas plus loin… je ne le connais même pas ». Je tentais de me justifier auprès d'elles mais je crois qu'au fond c'est moi que j'essayais à tout prix de persuader.

« Tu sais parfois on n'a pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un pour ressentir quelque chose de fort »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas » affirmais-je catégorique, coupant court à cette conversation.

Je tentais de toutes mes forces de ne pas tourner mon regard vers eux et je crus tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre cassé attire mon attention près du bar. Mes yeux se posèrent alors directement sur lui, qui lui-même me fixait. Seulement son regard me fit frémir. Pas de moqueries. Pas de malice. Pas de colère. Non il me regardait intensément… profondément. Ses prunelles m'apparaissaient si sérieuses que je ne pus détourner les miennes, les ancrant aussi profondément que lui. J'essayais de trouver une porte à travers son regard qui me conduirait jusqu'à son âme. Qui me dirait ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense… et pourquoi ce comportement si contradictoire parfois. Notre échange dura quelques secondes, ou peut être quelques minutes je ne sais pas, jusqu'à ce que sa poupée rousse s'accapare ses lèvres. D'où je me trouvais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lui bouffait littéralement la bouche. Lui n'avait pas détourné les yeux des miens. C'est moi qui le fis ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Cet échange silencieux et pourtant si parlant m'avait bouleversé. Les filles me dévisageaient curieusement, s'attendant probablement à ce que je m'explique, mais le problème c'est que je n'avais aucune explication. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et me sentant incapable de rester dans cette même pièce qu'eux, luttant contre l'envie de me faire plus de mal en les regardant se bouffer les amygdales, je me levais prestement pour aller aux toilettes.

Je me passais à plusieurs reprises de l'eau sur le visage. Me dévisageant dans le miroir, je ne vis que la mine blessée et furieuse d'une fille pathétique. Bordel… il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, nos discussions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et pourtant mon cœur souffrait le martyre… _on_ se faisait souffrir… c'était insensé et complètement fou ! Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne et vite. Je restais quelques minutes de plus, tentant de me recomposer un visage serein, soufflais un grand coup et sortis.

J'avais à peine fait trois pas que l'on me plaqua doucement contre le mur. La surprise passée, je relevais la tête afin de voir le visage de celui qui m'avait intercepté et mon souffle se coupa subitement. Mon visage se décomposa et furieuse je tentais de le repousser pour passer. C'était évidemment sans compter sur sa force et sa ténacité.

« Isabella » souffla-t-il, son haleine balayant mon visage tellement il était proche.

« Edward » assenais-je durement.

« Alors, ton petit ami n'est pas avec toi ce soir ? » reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché si ce n'est sans compter sur ses pupilles magnifiques qui me vrillaient intensément.

« Ça ne te regarde pas… maintenant j'aimerais rejoindre mes amies » répliquais-je en essayant de le pousser une fois de plus. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner il se rapprocha encore plus près de moi, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des miennes. Je pouvais presque absorber le goût sucré de son souffle chaud.

Il n'y a pas moyen… cet homme me faisait perdre à chaque fois toutes contenances si bien que je ne pouvais ni réagir normalement, ni articuler le moindre mot. Je fermais les yeux un bref instant et les rouvris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta copine avant qu'elle ne fasse un scandale comme au restaurant ! » Déclarais-je enfin d'une voix claire plus sèche que je ne le pensais.

« Tu es jalouse ? Tu sais tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et c'est toi qui prends sa place ce soir » sourit-il malicieusement.

Un vent de révolte s'insinua en moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit si prétentieux ? Si sûr de lui ? Et le sens de ses mots me frappa violemment. _C'est toi qui prends sa place ce soir_. Il me voulait vraiment que pour une nuit, rien de plus. Juste un nom à ajouter à son palmarès.

« Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu lèves dans les bars ou les boites » répliquais-je froidement. « tu crois vraiment que je vais coucher avec toi pour que tu m'humilies après ? ». Je ne prenais même pas la peine de lui cacher qu'il m'attirait et qu'effectivement je pouvais être jalouse, car il le savait parfaitement. Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça.

Sa mâchoire se crispa pendant une seconde et ses iris prirent une teinte sombre, effaçant au passage le vert magnifique de ses yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et je t'interdis même de le penser ! » s'énerva-t'il brusquement en posant durement ses mains sur mes épaules qu'il serra.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » M'écriais-je mes mains essayant encore de le repousser alors que sa prise sur mes épaules se raffermit, envoyant directement une impulsion électrique en mon centre.

Il me dévisagea sans répondre, le visage toujours aussi froid et dur tandis que je détournais les yeux tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa prise se desserra légèrement.

« Il faut qu'on se voit… les photos sont prêtes »

« Quand ? » Déglutis-je avec peine.

« Demain soir, au studio à la même heure que la dernière fois ».

« Je ne peux pas… je travaille »

« Alors, après… peu importe l'heure, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment de toute façon »

Je remarquais que pendant cet échange, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, sa bouche toujours aussi dangereusement proche de la mienne, ses prunelles plongées au plus profond des miennes. Je ne savais d'où me venait l'air que j'utilisais pour parler, car j'avais l'impression qu'il avait déserté mes poumons. Je retenais avec peine mes jambes de trembler.

« Très bien » murmurais-je la voix chevrotante.

Il me dévisagea ensuite quelques instants avant de rapprocher son visage encore un peu plus du mien et si légèrement et rapidement que je crus l'avoir rêvé, posa ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche. Mon souffle s'accéléra subitement, la chaleur de ses lèvres s'incrustant sous ma peau. Fébrile, je rejoignis mes amies à notre table.

« Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche » s'inquiéta Alice.

J'opinais simplement, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Écoute Bella » se manifesta Rosalie sérieusement. « Edward est comme ça avec toutes les filles, jamais il ne changera »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé tout à l'heure… et aussi tes réactions… » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » réfutais-je en me mordant la joue.

« Pas à moi Bella ! Tu n'es pas la première tu sais… et malheureusement surement pas la dernière. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par lui, parce que crois-moi j'ai bien remarqué aussi son petit jeu de tout à l'heure. Mais une fois qu'il t'aura eu… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de continuer. Tout ça je le savais. Alors, pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Pourquoi le fait que Rose m'énonce une vérité qui était déjà bien encrée en moi me déchiraient les entrailles.

« Tu te trompes crois-moi. Et quand bien même il me plaisait… pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste m'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? »

« Parce que tu ne pourras pas te contenter de ça » répondit Alice compatissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » me renfrognais-je

« Bella… »

« J'ai plus envie de parler de ça ! » la coupais-je sèchement.

Me détournant brièvement vers le bar, je vis Edward et sa conquête se diriger vers la sortie, main dans la main. Une fois de plus… la douleur. Mon cœur se brisa et je ravalais rapidement mes larmes. Comment c'était possible de souffrir comme ça pour un mec que l'on connaissait à peine ? Les filles avaient raison. Je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'un coup d'un soir. Mes émotions étaient plus profondes que ça. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais amoureuse, loin de là, mais quelque chose de fort s'était produit en moi… malheureusement c'était à sens unique.

Je pris tout de même sur moi pour le reste de la soirée et finalement elle se termina bien et j'avais presque réussi à occulter une certaine partie… presque. Il fallait à tout prix que je sois maître de moi-même et de mes émotions demain soir, une fois que je serais en face de lui.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

OoooO

C'est fatiguée que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à penser à cette soirée, à Edward, nos regards, la séance photos, mais surtout aux paroles de Rosalie et Alice. Bref ma tête était prête à exploser si bien que la première chose que je fis en me levant, c'est de prendre une aspirine, car si réveillée, mes questions revenaient en boucle, endormie c'est mes fantasmes qui prenaient le pas. Et cette nuit n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. J'avais fait un rêve plus qu'érotique sur Edward et moi, allant même jusqu'à jouir sous sa langue, puis ses doigts et enfin son sexe, si bien que je me suis réveillée en sueur, mais surtout les cuisses dégoulinantes de désir. Jamais aucun de mes rêves n'avait eu cet effet-là sur moi.

Bordel si déjà en rêve il m'emmène aussi haut… qu'est-ce que cela doit être en vrai ?

Je secouais la tête rapidement et alla prendre une douche fraîche histoire de chasser les restes de cette nuit plus qu'agitée. Un café plus tard, je me rendis à la supérette du coin pour remplir un peu mes placards vides. S'en suivi un brin de ménage et je me préparais pour aller au travail, évacuant dans un coin de mon cerveau, bien caché, l'endroit où je devais me rendre ce soir avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'arrivais mollement à l_'Evidence_ et me mis avec beaucoup de peine au travail. Démétri qui dut remarquer mon humeur morose tenta plusieurs fois de me faire rire et à force d'essayer, il arriva enfin à me dérider pour la journée. J'adorais littéralement ce type. Il avait toujours la parole qui fallait pour faire oublier à qui que ce soit ses soucis.

Je déjeunais le midi avec Alice au restaurant, Jasper nous ayant laissé quelques restes de côté, sachant qu'il ne servirait pas le soir. Je remarquais les regards gênés mais évocateurs qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux.

« Alors ? » demandais-je en souriant.

« Alors… quoi ? » fit-elle semblant de rien comprendre.

« Jasper… » Me contentais-je de dire. Elle rougit furieusement et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Celui-ci la regarda également et il lui sourit.

« Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien »

« J'attends juste le bon moment » fit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Il n'y a pas de bon moment Alice. Tu lui plais… ça se voit, alors prends les devant, va lui parler. Invite le à boire un verre »

« Tu crois ? » murmura-t-elle timidement.

« Bon dieu Alice !» m'exaspérais-je.

« Et s'il me jette ? » paniqua-t-elle

« Il ne le fera pas » soupirais-je. « Ne te pose pas plus de questions. Il est plus timide que toi. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas »

Elle acquiesça et nous finîmes notre repas tranquillement avant d'être rejointes par Démétri. Puis à ma plus grande joie, avant le service du soir, je fus appelée en cuisine pour tester un nouveau plat que Jasper hésitait à mettre sur la carte. Ayant une formation à la base dans cette branche-là, je me fis une joie de l'aider. Son plat alliait partait d'une base de filet mignon enrobé dans un ensemble sucré/salé, accompagné de petits légumes et d'une barrette de polenta. Un vrai délice… mes papilles étaient tombées amoureuses de ce plat.

« Bella… Alice… tu sais si elle voit quelqu'un ou… » Il était mal à l'aise, aussi rouge que les poivrons qu'il éminçait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

Je souris.

« Pourquoi ? Elle te plaît ? »

« Mumm… moui… possible… enfin tu vois quoi… elle est… mignonne » Bafouilla-t-il tandis que moi j'exultais de savoir que j'avais raison.

« Tu crois que… enfin… elle… et moi » tenta-t-il de me demander en faisant des aller et retour du doigt entre lui et la porte.

« Honnêtement, je pense que tu devrais aller la voir » lui souris-je en lui lançant un coup d'œil suggestif afin qu'il comprenne ce que j'essayais implicitement de lui dire.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ce que tu essaies de me dire en gros… c'est que si je vais l'inviter à sortir là, maintenant, elle dira oui ? »

J'haussais les épaules en souriant et fus surprise quand Jasper vint me prendre brièvement dans ses bras et claqua une bise sonore sur ma joue.

« Merci Bella ! » s'excita-t-il en retournant à sa tâche en sifflotant.

Je riais doucement en sortant des cuisines pour aller me préparer pour le service. J'en connaissais une qui n'aurait pas fini de m'en parler une fois que ce sera fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois mon travail terminé, épuisée comme jamais, j'en étais à me demander si je devais toujours y aller ou non. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de m'écrouler sous ma couette et rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil en retard. Et honnêtement je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne s'était pas agit d'Edward mais d'un quelconque autre rendez-vous. Je pris donc un taxi jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous et la tranquillité des rues nocturnes de New York me sauta aux yeux. C'était si rare d'avoir une telle paix que je me laissais aller, fermant les yeux pour savourer le presque silence de la ville. Le chauffeur m'interpella une fois arrivés sur place et mollement, je sortis du véhicule après avoir payé la course au chauffeur.

Je rentrais dans le bâtiment silencieux, me demandant pendant une seconde comment celui-ci vivait la journée ? Est-ce que beaucoup de monde travaillait pour lui ? Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil donc j'attendis quelques instants, qu'une personne apparaisse ou non. Après tout, il devait quand même avoir prévenu quelqu'un de mon arrivée non ? À moins qu'il n'ait voulu qu'on soit seul…

Voyant que personne n'arrivait et le silence se faisant beaucoup trop oppressant pour moi, je décidais de monter directement au studio d'Edward. De toutes manières il m'attendait donc il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'apparaisse « sans m'annoncer ». Je pris l'ascenseur, montait jusqu'à son étage et repris le même couloir que la dernière fois. De brefs souvenirs de cette fois-là m'envahirent tandis qu'un nœud plus fort encore me nouait l'estomac. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais plus j'avançais, plus mon pressentiment s'avérait mauvais. Les paumes de mes mains devinrent moites et une coulée de glace lécha ma colonne vertébrale.

De la lumière filtrait sous sa porte qui n'était pas complètement fermée. Arrivée devant celle-ci, des bruits que je ne connaissais que trop bien me firent trembler d'effroi de la tête aux pieds. J'étais tentée de tourner les talons et quitter ce lieu pour ne plus y remettre les pieds, mais une partie de moi voulait s'assurer que c'était bien ce que je pensais. Ouvrant silencieusement et doucement la porte, mon visage se décomposa et je blêmis en tentant de me retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais je sais je n'ai pas coupé au bon moment ^^<em>

_Alors à votre avis que vient-elle de découvrir ? Et pour le reste ?_

_J'attends plus qu'une chose…. Vos reviews les filles… allez y faite péter la bulle…_

_Gros bisous à toutes à la semaine prochaine_

_Odrey_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre_

_Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas combien cela me motive… _

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_nina : mais non c'est pas un salaud, disons qu'il est peut être un peu trop sûr de lui. Bisous et merci pour ta review._

_Vanessa : voici le nouveau chapitre avec les réponses à tes questions. Bisous et merci de me lire._

_vick : voici la suite où tu pourras découvrir ce qui a tant perturbé notre bella. Bisous et merci. _

_Un grand merci aussi à ma correctrice !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Je regardais avec peine et stupéfaction la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une personne que jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ici avec lui. Quelqu'un que je prenais pour mon amie, qui plus est était mariée et mère de famille.

Rosalie.

Rosalie dans les bras d'Edward.

Celui-ci la tenait contre lui et semblait la bercer alors qu'elle poussait de petits gémissements. Néanmoins, en écoutant bien, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de plaintes auxquelles je pensais. Non elle avait l'air… de pleurer et je vis Edward resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Ils parlaient bas si bien que je ne pouvais distinguer ce qu'ils disaient, tout ce que je percevais, c'était les hoquets de Rosalie.

Je reculais, refoulant mes larmes du mieux que je le pouvais mais certaines s'échappèrent malgré moi. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser de ce que je voyais. D'un côté j'avais du mal à imaginer Rosalie trompé son Emmet, celui dont on entendait parler sans arrêt quand on se voyait. Mais cette étreinte, si… tendre entre eux me rendait perplexe.

« Emmet doit m'attendre » Entendis-je murmurer Rose d'une voix chevrotante.

« Ça va aller ? » La voix d'Edward me paraissait si tendre, si douce lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler de cette manière-là et cela me fit un coup au cœur.

« Oui… on se verra à cette occasion, je reprends le service bientôt »

« Oui. Je dois encore prévenir Kate, mais oui on se verra à ce moment-là »

Quelle occasion ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?

« Ne parle pas de ça à Bella quand tu la verras s'il te plaît » supplia Rose

Le silence reprit sa place quelques instants.

« Très bien » décida Edward.

Puis j'entendis des bruits de talons se rapprocher de la porte, aussi j'ouvris rapidement la première porte que je trouvais à proximité et m'y planquais le temps que Rose sorte. N'entendant plus rien, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et sortis avant de rentrer dans une masse dure qui me retint.

Et merde !

« Ça va ? Tu viens d'arriver ? » Fit la voix que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre, une pointe d'inquiétude dans celle-ci.

Je me dégageais de sa chaleur comme s'il m'avait brûlé et le toisais méchamment, attitude qui dut le surprendre étant donné l'incompréhension visible sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Reprit-il, amorçant un pas vers moi alors que moi je reculais.

J'aurais voulu garder pour moi ce à quoi je venais d'assister, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais en colère, blessée, mais surtout j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? » cinglais-je

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? » s'agaça-t-il

« Rose. Rose et toi dans ton studio en train de vous enlacer. Elle est mariée et toi tu… vous… ah ça me répugne ! » L'accusais-je, pointant mon doigt contre sa poitrine, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Quoi tu veux dire que tu étais là derrière la porte à nous espionner ? » tonna-t-il en s'emparant de mes épaules. « Mais enfin pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Pour qui TOI tu te prends ?» M'écriais-je en le repoussant vivement. « Tu savais que j'allais venir… ça t'avance à quoi de faire ça hein ? T'espère quoi ? » Explosais-je finalement.

Le visage d'Edward blêmit soudainement. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle puis passa en trombe à côté de moi.

« Je ne te dois rien Isabella. Absolument rien, mais comme je ne veux pas que tu accuses Rose à tord et à travers… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi» Pesta-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Je suivis Edward qui venait de rentrer dans son studio. Il était stoïque au milieu de la pièce et il me fixait froidement, la mâchoire serrée, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

« On aurait dit justement tout le contraire » sifflais-je

« Tu sais si tu cherchais un prétexte pour ne pas rester ou pour me faire passer pour le salaud de service t'aurais pu trouver autre chose que de mêler Rose à ça » siffla-t-il

J'écarquillais les yeux, interdite.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? » déglutis-je

« Sinon pourquoi ne pas me croire et rester buter ? »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » protestais-je

« J'en ai assez entendu » conclu-t-il glacial. Il se détourna vers son matériel énervé.

Mais j'étais très loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. La colère montait crescendo et toutes les frustrations, toutes les incertitudes jaillirent sans que je ne puisse rien retenir. Il était hors de question que je le laisse me traiter ainsi sans réagir.

« Oui et bien moi je n'ai pas fini ! Alors, c'était quoi hein ? Merde Rosalie est mon amie et elle est mariée… Et moi je… » Je m'arrêtais subitement avant de dire une connerie.

« Ah oui alors c'est quoi le problème hein ? Je te l'ai dit et te le répète… il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Putain ! » Raga-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers moi rapidement.

Il me dévisagea intensément, son regard flamboyant de colère. Et ce que j'y vis me calma tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas me mentir. Ses yeux m'hurlaient la véracité de ses propos et si vite que je le remarquais à peine, il parut blessé que je ne le crois pas.

Je détournais les yeux en reprenant ma respiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? »

Son visage redevenant brusquement impassible, il se détourna et avança vers la petite table où reposait une grande enveloppe blanche.

« Cela ne te concerne en rien » répondit-il calmement mais d'un ton sans appel.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

« Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça ? C'est vrai, tu me séduis pour finalement me jeter tes pouffes en pleine gueule… puis tu m'embrasses en me disant que je ne suis pas comme elles et finalement tu repars avec l'une d'elles pendant que je reste comme une conne ! Et ça maintenant…» Je ne pouvais plus arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche et j'avais bien conscience que ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens mais j'en avais plus qu'assez de ses petits jeux, de toutes ces questions qui me bouffaient. De ces cachotteries qui n'en finissaient pas et s'additionnaient les unes aux autres.

« Tu ne t'es jamais plainte il me semble… bien au contraire »

« Je ne suis pas un jouet Edward qu'on prend et qu'on jette comme de la merde » sifflais-je en m'approchant à mon tour de lui.

« Je ne t'ai jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit Isabella… tout ce qui s'est passé tu l'as voulu autant que moi » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux noirs de colère et d'autre chose qui m'échappait encrés profondément. Nous avancions toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre, se toisant du regard.

Puis ses traits se détendirent un à un, chassant la colère pour ne laisser flamboyer dans ses prunelles qu'un désir puissant.

« Tout comme tu as envie du reste… ton corps me le dit… tu ressens autant que moi cette électricité entre nous… ce désir qui te brûle, qui te marque pour moi… » Murmura-t-il de sa voix chaude et rauque. Sa main caressait mes courbes sans jamais pour autant les toucher. Sa chaleur et son odeur m'intoxiquaient tellement que je n'étais plus capable de réagir correctement.

« C'est pour ça que tu as réagi comme ça » continua-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant insupportablement mon visage. Je retenais avec peine un gémissement.

« Je n'ai pas… » Contrais-je avant qu'il ne lève la main pour me couper.

« Peu importe »

« Edward… Arrêtes » soupirais-je

Sa bouche s'approcha dangereusement de la mienne et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Ou plutôt je ne voulais plus résister…

Je me jetais sur sa bouche, encadrant sa nuque de mes bras. Je voulais tout mettre dans ce baiser. Ma colère, l'amertume, la confusion, le désir… beaucoup de désir. Il répondit avidement à mon attaque serrant fermement mes hanches de ses mains, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris ma bouche, le laissant en prendre possession. Il n'y avait rien de doux ou de tendre dans notre baiser. C'était brutal, possessif et foutrement bon. Je goûtais de ma langue son haleine chaude, sucrée et je gémis en réponse. Sa langue explorait le moindre recoin de ma bouche et bon dieu j'adorais ça. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé de cette manière, jamais un simple baiser n'avait embrasé mon corps tout entier me rendant pantelante de désir.

Prise d'une folle frénésie, je m'acharnais sur les boutons de sa chemise et n'arrivant à rien avec eux, j'arrachais les deux pans de sa chemise avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Mes ongles griffèrent son torse jusqu'à sa taille ce qui le fit trembler violemment. De son côté, il m'enleva rapidement mon pull et mon soutien-gorge dans un grognement foutrement sexy et plongea sa bouche sur une de mes pointes durcies. Il la mordilla, la pinça, la suçota et tout cela sans aucune douceur tandis que sa main tirait sur l'autre. Je gémissais de plus en plus bruyamment, mon souffle commençant à se faire court.

« Edward… s'il te plait »

« S'il te plait quoi Isabella ? » sourit-il contre mon autre sein, faisant subir la même torture qu'à son jumeau.

« Humm ». Rien d'autre ne put sortir de ma bouche, car ses mains s'attaquèrent à mon jean, le déboutonnant rapidement avant de le baisser brusquement, emportant par la même ma culotte. Je me retrouvais entièrement nue devant cet homme incroyablement beau et étrangement je n'en fus pas le moins du monde gênée. Ses doigts passèrent rapidement sur ma fente humide et sans crier gare, il enfonça deux doigts à l'intérieur de mon antre. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise avant qu'il ne commence à me pomper vigoureusement, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur mon petit paquet de nerfs.

Ne voulant pas le laisser en reste, je m'évertuais à lui retirer fougueusement le reste de ses affaires qui finirent éparpillées au sol. Il me souleva de terre, m'obligeant à entourer mes jambes autour de lui. Il se déplaça vers le lit tandis que je pressais fermement ma féminité contre son sexe chaud et tendu, lui arrachant un sifflement.

Me jetant presque sur le lit, il me rejoignit, se plaçant rapidement entre mes jambes et m'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux. Je fis passer ma main entre nous et pressa fortement ma paume le long de sa hampe. Il grogna de contentement, puis m'arracha ma main avant de se lever et de prendre un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son sexe.

« Edward… » Soupirais-je d'impatience alors qu'il frottait l'extrémité de son sexe le long de ma fente.

« Putain tu es trempée » haleta mon amant en braquant son regard avide sur nos deux sexes se caressant l'un l'autre.

Il m'écarta alors les cuisses au maximum et me pénétra d'un puissant et profond coup de rein. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un fort gémissement et il entreprit de longs et profonds vas et viens, augmentant leurs puissances et leur vitesse au fur et à mesure de mes gémissements. Son rythme devint frénétique et je criais littéralement à m'en écorcher les cordes vocales. Notre étreinte était passionnée, bestiale et j'adorais ça. Cet homme était un amant merveilleux et que je sois damnée si j'avais refusé une fois de plus ses avances. À l'heure qu'il était, je me foutais de ce qu'il pourrait advenir après, tout ce qui comptait c'était lui, ses doigts, son sexe, sa bouche, sa chaleur contre ma peau. Mon corps était sien et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait. M'attrapant les mains, il les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête, entrelaçant fortement nos doigts.

Il captura ma bouche dans un violent baisé, étouffant le cri qui menaçait de sortir suite à ses puissants coups de reins. J'étais proche, très proche et Edward dut le sentir, car un de ses doigts vint triturer mon clitoris tandis que ses dents vinrent doucement agresser l'un de mes tétons. Quelques secondes plus tard j'explosais dans un hurlement en des millions de fragments, Edward me suivant de près.

« OHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » hurla-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau en retombant doucement sur moi.

Nos corps étaient en sueur, collés l'un contre l'autre et je m'enivrais de la chaleur de sa peau en essayant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, je me délectais de son odeur, un mélange de sueur, de sexe et du parfum naturel et enivrant de sa peau. Mes paupières s'alourdirent et c'est à peine si je sentis Edward se lever du lit pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard. Je sentis une douce et légère caresse le long de mon dos avant de définitivement sombrer, mon cœur apaisé et un petit sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

OoooO

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, une douleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps. Je m'étirais précautionneusement, essayant de me rappeler la soirée d'hier. J'ouvris les paupières et fus pendant un instant dépaysée, ne me souvenant pas comment j'avais atterri ici, dans ce lit qui n'était pas le mien. Je reconnus alors la pièce, le studio d'Edward et tout me revint en bloc. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Ses mots. Ce plaisir fulgurant…

Me tournant sur le côté, je constatais que le lit était vide, il ne restait pour seule trace de mon amant qu'une enveloppe blanche posée sur l'oreiller, celle la même qui était posée sur la petite table. Je la pris et l'ouvris les doigts tremblotants. Dedans j'y trouvais les photos que nous avions faite il y a trois semaines, ce qui s'apparentait à un contrat et une petite note d'Edward disant qu'il n'accepterait pas non comme réponse. Sans prêter plus d'attention aux photos, je rangeais le tout dans l'enveloppe, soufflant lourdement.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir vexée ou rassurée de son absence de ce matin. La nuit était passée… je devais désormais faire face aux conséquences. J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen. Il venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et je le lui avais livré sur un plateau d'argent. Je venais de passer la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie, la plus intense et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Alice avait raison depuis le début. Cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais plus, bien plus, mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, c'était impossible, sinon c'est près de lui que je me serais réveillée ce matin et pas près d'un contrat de travail. J'étais entre deux eaux… d'un côté je me sentais comblée et heureuse d'avoir vécu au moins une fois dans ma vie une telle nuit… mais de l'autre je m'en voulais de lui avoir cédé; Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'allais en souffrir.

Ravalant mes larmes, je me levais, prenant garde au vertige et aux courbatures témoignant de notre intense nuit et parti à la recherche de mes vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce. Après un dernier coup d'œil, je sortis du studio pour m'engouffrer dans la fraîcheur de ce matin d'octobre. Je fis une halte au Starbucks près de chez moi pour me prendre un grand capuccino et rentrais chez moi.

Une douche chaude plus tard, je m'installais sur mon canapé, ressortant les photos de l'enveloppe. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et j'écarquillais les yeux.

Elles étaient magnifiques. Une certaine douceur s'en ressentait, occultant le côté érotique de la chose. J'avais même du mal à reconnaitre mon corps tant celui-ci m'apparaissait pratiquement parfait. Je me demandais même si elles n'avaient pas été retouchées. Le résultat me subjugua réellement et sans réfléchir plus longtemps… je dirais d'ailleurs sur un coup de tête, je pris le contrat ainsi qu'un stylo et après en avoir lu le contenu, signait celui-ci. Je voulais lui prouver que cette nuit ne m'affecterai pas et que moi aussi je pouvais passer au-dessus avec facilité. Je voulais faire ces photos et j'allais les faire… et je jouerai au même jeu que lui. Je me levais ensuite de mon canapé et me préparais un café bien serré. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire, mais je ne le regrettais pas. Du moins pas encore.

Je me préparais ensuite dans un état de quasi-zombie n'ayant que très peu dormi, opérant mes petites habitudes matinales machinalement. N'ayant pas fait attention à l'heure, je me hâtais de sortir pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail au plus vite.

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice en venant à ma rencontre dans le vestiaire. « Ça y est… c'est fait… enfin il l'a fait… on va le faire » pépia-t-elle joyeusement.

« Okay… et concrètement ? » me moquais-je en attachant ma veste en daim au cintre.

« Il m'a invité à sortir… demain soir… tu y crois-toi ? Parce que moi j'ai du mal là ! »

Je lui souris attendris, vraiment heureuse pour elle.

« Mon dieu… Bella… je vais sortir avec Jasper… je vais sortir avec Jasper… tu te rends compte ? » Réalisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise près des casiers. Son teint blêmi subitement et ses yeux partirent dans le vague.

« Heu… non je me rends pas bien compte mais j'ai compris la première fois où tu me l'as dit. Ça va Alice ? »

« Hein ? Oui… oui… c'est que… je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait un jour et encore moins que je lui plaisais et puis là… » M'expliqua-t-elle

« Je te l'avais bien dit non ? »

« Oui… tu crois que je vais être à la hauteur ? » paniqua-t-elle tout d'un coup.

« Putain Alice ne commence pas à te poser des questions… je vais finir par croire que je déteins sur toi… » Raillais-je.

« Oh ben ça, aucun risque je te rassure… jamais je ne porterais tes vêtements »

« Ils sont très bien mes vêtements » m'offusquais-je. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu leur reproches ».

« Voyons voir… trop grand, pas sexy, d'un autre temps… je continue ? »

Je lui lançais un regard noir, mes yeux se rétrécissant visiblement. Très bien… si c'est comme ça…

« C'est pas ce qu'Edward me disait hier soir quand il me les as enlevés » répliquais-je nonchalamment avant de retourner en salle non sans avoir vu mon amie imiter à la perfection le poisson rouge… yeux comme des soucoupes, ouvrant et refermant plusieurs fois de suite la bouche sans décrocher un mot.

« Attends Bella » m'appela-t-elle alors que je pris mon poste à l'accueil dans l'attente des premiers clients. « Tu viens de me dire quoi là ? » s'exclama-t-elle éberluée.

Je me contentais de lui sourire, bien décidée à ne rien lâcher et ce malgré ses nombreuses tentatives aux cours des heures suivantes.

Après le service, je fus convoqué par Kate dans son bureau pour faire un point sur mes premières semaines de travail. Il s'avéra qu'elle fut tout à fait satisfaite de mon travail et qu'il était fort probable que je sois enfin à l'essai dans les cuisines dans le but d'occuper le poste que je convoitais tant ici.

« Je vous ai également convoqué, comme chaque membre de ce restaurant pour vous avertir que dans deux semaines, la salle du restaurant est réservé pour un évènement particulier et j'aimerais que vous participiez à l'élaboration du repas » demanda-t-elle en posant ses avant-bras sur son bureau.

« J'en serais ravie… vous pouvez compter sur moi » souris-je largement, me réjouissant de pouvoir enfin faire mes preuves.

« Et si je peux me permettre… pour quel genre d'évènement cela sera-t-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment étant donné que le client a demandé la plus grande discrétion. Vous le saurez dans quelques jours. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce sera pour environ 200 couverts et il y aura beaucoup de beau monde si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Et bien ! Ça doit être un évènement vraiment important pour qu'il y ait autant de monde et surtout pour que cela reste secret. Je me demandais bien pour quel client nous allions organiser cela…

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi »assurais-je sérieusement.

« Je n'en doute absolument pas… et bien c'est parfait ! Je vous convoquerai tous en fin de semaine pour reparler de tout cela et je m'entretiendrai avec toute l'équipe cuisine pour que l'on voit ensemble le menu que le client a choisi » conclut-elle souriante en tapant des mains sur la surface lisse de son bureau.

« Bien, je vous laisse profiter du reste de votre après-midi… excusez-moi » Elle répondit au téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner et m'indiqua de sa main que je pouvais partir.

Alice étant, à mon grand soulagement parti, je profitais du reste de ma journée avant le service du soir pour aller flâner un peu dans les magasins. Je trouvais une petite librairie où je m'arrêtais pour en ressortir avec deux nouveaux livres de cuisines et trois nouveaux romans. La lecture était, après la cuisine, l'un de mes passes temps favoris. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi pour essayer un dessert proposé dans un de mes livres et voyant l'heure passée rapidement, allais prendre ma douche et me préparer pour aller travailler.

OoooO

Le reste de ma semaine se déroula sous les mêmes ordres, mais je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'Edward après la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. Si cela ne m'étonna pas, ma déception était en revanche bien présente. On m'avait prévenu et moi-même je le savais d'ores et déjà, mais la confirmation de mes doutes me blessa plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je n'avais pas encore renvoyé ou déposé mon contrat signé, espérant secrètement le revoir au restaurant (seul de préférence) et le lui donner en mains propres.

Mais en même temps cela renforça ma résolution. Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de fort entre Edward et moi cette nuit-là. Ses yeux encrés dans les miens me l'avaient dit, sa façon de me faire l'amour une fois l'animalité passée me l'avait dit.

Néanmoins, son comportement au matin m'avait blessé et énervé. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et jouer au même jeu que lui… et quoi de mieux que de le faire pendant nos futures séances, nue devant lui. J'allais lui démontrer que je n'étais pas une fille de plus, que je valais mieux que ça…

On allait inverser les rôles et cette fois, c'est moi qui tiendrais les rênes.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de la petite scène à laquelle j'avais eu le droit avec Rosalie dans son studio, mais je décidais tout de même de le croire. De plus, j'imaginais mal mon amie, follement amoureuse de son mari et toute nouvelle maman, avoir une aventure avec Edward. Cependant, quelque chose unissait ces deux-là et je ne savais toujours pas si je devais lui en toucher un mot ou non. Sans parler du fait que je me sentais blessée qu'elle m'ait cachée qu'elle le connaissait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Entre temps, Alice avait eu son rendez-vous avec Jasper et bien entendu j'avais eu un compte rendu complet le lendemain matin.

« Il m'a fait la cuisine » s'émerveilla mon amie. « Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique ? »

Je portais ma tasse de café à mes lèvres, m'imprégnant du doux liquide chaud qui descendait dans ma gorge.

« En même temps il a de quoi t'impressionner avec ça non ? »

« Je sais… mais là c'était personnel tu vois ? Il n'a pas fait ça parce qu'il le devait, il a fait ça… pour moi… »

« Tu vas chercher loin Alice… » Ricanais-je en continuant de siroter ma boisson.

« Oh ça va rabat-joie… me gâche pas mon plaisir s'il te plaît » se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Okay excuse moi… et ensuite ? »

« On a discuté toute la soirée et il m'a raccompagné chez moi »

« T'avais pas pris ta voiture ? » m'étonnais-je alors que Jasper habitait à l'opposé de l'appartement d'Alice et sachant qu'elle détestait prendre le métro…

« Qui s'en soucis… » dit-elle distraitement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant qu'elle s'explique, ce qu'elle fit après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle était tombée en panne en arrivant chez lui »

« Mais… enfin… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » m'exclamais-je incrédule.

« Pour pouvoir rallonger un peu la soirée » répondit-elle timidement.

Je secouais la tête, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire. Cette fille était complètement cinglée.

« Et tu n'as trouvé que ça comme prétexte ? t'es complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire quand il s'apercevra que ta voiture n'a rien ? »

« Mince… je n'avais pas pensé ça » songea-t-elle. « Je trouverais bien » affirma-t-elle en finissant sa propre tasse, convaincu par ce qu'elle disait.

« Oh misère » soufflais-je dépitée en laissant tomber ma tête dans mes mains.

« Bon et toi ? Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward Cullen ou pas ? Reprit-elle.

Évidemment j'aurais du m'y attendre… elle n'avait pas oublié !

« Rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà compris. On a couché ensemble point à la ligne »

« Et… c'est tout ? » Hésita-t-elle.

« Oui c'est tout ! »

J'avais du mal à contenir mon amertume et ma voix, cette traitresse me trahissait.

« Il t'a pas rappelé ? » devina-t-elle doucement.

« Pire… il n'était même pas là quand je me suis réveillée. Il s'est barré comme un lâche » marmonnais-je.

« Je suis désolée ma puce » compatit-elle. « Mais il ne t'a même pas laissé un mot ou quelque chose ? »

« Si. Les photos de l'essai et un contrat »

« Et ? »

« J'ai signé » dis-je simplement.

« Tu es certaine de pouvoir le faire après ça ? » douta mon amie.

« Oui… j'en ai envie »

« J'aurais jamais dû t'inciter à poser pour lui » se désola-t-elle.

« Si… si tu as bien fait… j'ai besoin de vivre cette expérience » la contrais-je automatiquement.

« Tu sais comment il est… tu vas souffrir »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et prit mes mains, un air de profonde culpabilité envahissant son visage. Je tentais un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Surement… mais j'ai besoin de le faire » affirmais-je désolée à mon tour, mais pourtant sûre de moi.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira soudain et une petite moue conspiratrice se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et si tu lui montrais ce qu'il pourrait perdre… pendant vos séances »

Je ne dis rien, mais lui souris d'un air entendu.

« Attends… tu y as déjà pensé c'est ça ? » Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Alors, je vais t'aider… »

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Après ça nous n'en avions plus reparlé même si malgré cela elle voyait bien l'espoir illuminer mon visage. Néanmoins, j'aurais bien voulu le revoir avant afin de tâter le terrain et voir dans quel état d'esprit il était par rapport à moi… et bien évidemment je voulais voir son visage lorsque je lui remettrais le contrat.

J'avais appris avec joie que Rosalie devait revenir dans deux semaines travailler ce qui signifiait que je n'aurais plus à me coltiner cette pouffe de Lauren. C'était une catastrophe ambulante depuis que Kate l'avait embauchée. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas viré plus tôt. Elle se trompait sans arrêt dans les commandes, oubliait d'en faire passer en cuisine, ce qui avait récemment mis Jasper et Démétri dans une colère noire… eux qui d'ordinaire étaient si calmes… Je ne comptais plus le nombre de vaisselles cassées (moi qui croyais être la plus maladroite) et pour couronner le tout, chaque client un tant soit peu attirant subissait ses avances outrageuses et insistantes. Bref il était temps pour la santé mentale de l'équipe et de la clientèle, qu'elle s'en aille.

Nous étions vendredi soir après le service et comme promis, Kate nous avait tous réunis afin de nous parler de l'évènement pour lequel le restaurant avait été réservé.

« Donc comme je vous en ai déjà parlé à chacun d'entre vous cette semaine, je vais avoir besoin de toutes vos compétences et toute votre motivation pour vendredi soir prochain… Je sais les délais sont courts, mais ce client est important et surtout il paie en conséquence »

Nous avions tous pris place autour de la plus grande table que Kate présidait et l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire rendit nerveux l'ensemble de l'équipe qui ne pipait mot.

« Et c'est qui ce client si mystérieux ? » plaisanta à moitié Démétri.

« Edward Cullen ».

Un bloc de granit venait de tomber dans mon estomac.

« Pourquoi cette soirée ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il nous fait ça… »

« Ça, il ne me l'a pas dit et j'avoue que je n'ai pas demandé. Cela ne me regarde pas… ni vous d'ailleurs. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est suffisamment important pour convier autant de monde de la profession, il y aura des journalistes aussi… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il n'a jamais voulu s'exposer devant la presse » fit Alice interloquée.

Kate haussa les épaules.

« Il a une annonce importante à faire et d'après lui cela justifie, le délai, la soirée et les journalistes… nous verrons bien la semaine prochaine ». Puis elle clos la réunion invitant chacun à rentrer chez soi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre…<em>

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et suggestions pour la suite donc n'hésitez pas et faites péter la petite bulle !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un joyeux noël avec vos proches, je vais essayer de publier la semaine prochaine mais je ne promets rien…_

_Gros bisous !_

_Odrey _


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à vous !_

_Bonne année 2012 à tout le monde, que vos vœux les plus chers se réalisent !_

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews mais promis j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre, sans fautes… Je vous remercie d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer donc encore merci, vous êtes super !_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

La soirée organisée par Edward Cullen était sur toutes les lèvres ces jours-ci, mettant le restaurant dans un état de stresse total. Pour ma part, je passais beaucoup de temps en cuisine avec Jasper afin de peaufiner les détails du menu que nous avions déjà essayé plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que nous le jugions parfait. C'était un menu assez riche, comprenant six assiettes différentes, sans parler des amuse-bouche et des mignardises à la fin du repas avec le café. Des renforts, aussi bien au niveau du service que de l'équipe cuisine furent grandement demandé étant donné le nombre conséquent d'invités présents à cette soirée. Le temps impartit était vraiment très court pour tout organiser et tout le monde paniquait au moindre incident.

Les journaux quant à eux faisaient leur beurre avec cet évènement qui faisait désormais leur couverture. Chacun avait hâte de pouvoir enfin découvrir le visage du plus célèbre photographe de nu et ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à annoncer de si important pour enfin se révéler.

De mon côté, ne l'ayant toujours pas revu, je n'avais toujours pas pu lui remettre mon contrat. Je mettais un point d'honneur à lui remettre en personne. Néanmoins, le mercredi avant la réception, j'eus la preuve qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié professionnellement parlant, car je reçus dans ma boîte aux lettres une petite carte, toujours la même accompagnée d'une photo que je n'avais encore jamais vue de notre essai. Je paraissais presque endormie sur celle-ci tant mes traits semblaient apaisés. Je la trouvais encore plus belle, encore plus naturelle que les autres. Le petit mot qui l'accompagnait me tira un petit sourire.

_Dans l'attente que ce moment se renouvelle… EC_

J'avais ensuite sorti la boîte dans laquelle j'avais rangé les autres photos et l'avais ensuite remise dans mon placard précautionneusement.

Rose était désormais revenue au restaurant, mais l'ambiance entre elle et Alice n'était pas des plus heureuses. Elles se chamaillaient pour un rien et ça commençait à devenir pesant. Cela l'était d'autant plus que cette « dispute » n'avait qu'amplifié depuis que nous avions appris pour la réception du lendemain soir.

Nous étions jeudi soir et Jasper et moi peaufinions les derniers détails avec Démétri quand on entendit des voix s'élever de l'autre côté de la porte. Nous regardant mutuellement nous reconnaissions les voix d'Alice et Rosalie qui se disputaient une fois de plus.

« Alice t'en a parlé ? » demandais-je à Jasper en rayant sur une feuille les ingrédients que nous jugions non nécessaires pour le plat.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil puis haussa les épaules et se détournant de moi en rougissant légèrement.

« Jasper » l'appelais-je persuadée qu'Alice avait dû lui cracher le morceau.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose tu sais »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Écoute. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a un rapport avec Cullen et quelque chose comme la présence de Rose demain soir » débita-t-il à toute vitesse en allant ranger le reste des ustensiles.

« Je vois vraiment pas le rapport entre les deux » mentis-je à moitié.

« Vaut mieux pas » marmonna-t-il si bas que j'avais bien failli ne pas l'entendre. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'interroger il fila dans la grande salle, me laissant entendre une partie de la dispute avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Tu dois lui en parler Rose ! Imagine qu'elle l'apprenne demain soir en vous voyant vous parler ? » S'écria une Alice plus furieuse que jamais.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça… on en a parlé quand… enfin ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne me parler donc inutile de prendre le risque qu'elle le sache »

« N'importe quoi… c'est notre amie putain ! » siffla Alice.

Leurs voix furent ensuite étouffées par la porte qui se refermait avant que je ne puisse en entendre davantage. Perplexe, je me demandais bien de quoi et de qui elles parlaient. Si cela avait bien un rapport avec Edward comme me l'avait appris Jasper, alors cela voudrait dire qu'Alice était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait entre eux.

Elle me l'aurait dit quand même sachant ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi. Quoique… je me rappelais du lendemain matin de ma première séance, elles s'étaient disputées et j'avais retrouvé une Alice en colère et blessée du comportement de son amie. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas lui faire assez confiance pour lui confier certaines choses. Or, elle était en train de me faire exactement la même chose…

Je me sentis blessée. Blessée que mes amies me cachent des choses et qu'elles se permettent de venir me donner des conseils juste après comme si de rien était.

De toutes manières si mes doutes étaient justifiés, je le verrais tout de suite à la réception…

Laissant mes interrogations de côté, je sortis de la cuisine, mettant automatiquement un terme à leur discussion mouvementée et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires sans un mot ni un regard afin de prendre mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi.

J'eus cette nuit-là un sommeil vraiment mouvementé, rêvant de la réception, d'une altercation entre Edward et Rosalie, c'était vraiment confus et le lendemain je me réveillais avec la sensation de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes.

J'allais me préparer tranquillement étant donné que je m'étais éveillée avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'avais vraiment du mal à me tenir en place plus de cinq minutes et n'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond, je décidais de sortir prendre mon café habituel au Starbucks.

Mon café et un muffin en main, j'écumais les rues alentour histoire de me changer les idées quand je passai devant une agence immobilière. Avec Alice la semaine passée, nous avions évoqué ensemble la possibilité d'acheter un grand appartement et de le partager toutes les deux. J'étais toujours en colère contre elle, mais je me rappelais également que ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire. De plus elle essayait la veille de convaincre Rose de venir me parler. Et devant moi, dans la vitrine, une annonce correspondait parfaitement à ce que nous recherchions.

Un grand loft de 80 mètres carrés avec une cuisine aménagée/équipée, deux grandes chambres avec rangements, un salon immense et un grand balcon. Parfait pour nous et le prix était plus qu'abordable.

J'entrais alors dans l'agence.

« Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? » m'interpella une petite dame brune en relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête.

« Heu… oui… je voulais savoir si l'annonce pour le loft en vitrine était encore valable ? »

« Bien sûr, vous désireriez le visiter ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît »

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur, puis releva les yeux vers moi. Je l'observais plus en détail pendant ce temps-là. Elle paraissait être assez jeune, mais son air pincé et ses traits rigides, presque sévère la vieillissait instantanément. Elle stoppa ses gestes, pianotant de manière agaçante ses ongles rouges sang sur la surface lisse de son bureau, puis souffla lourdement avant de reprendre son manège.

Elle se stoppa de nouveau, me détailla sans aucune gêne de haut en bas puis me regarda froidement.

« Vous seriez seule propriétaire ? » questionna-t-elle sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus.

« Non. Ce serait pour une collocation »

« Je vois » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête et claquant sa langue contre son palais.

C'était quoi son problème à celle-là ? Avec une attitude pareille elle ne devait pas faire énormément de ventes. Je me demandais même comment les propriétaires faisaient pour lui déléguer la vente de leur bien…

Elle recommença à compulser à toute vitesse.

« Quand seriez-vous disponible pour le visiter ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes afin de trouver un créno où Alice et moi serions libres ensemble.

« Heu demain matin ? »

« 10h ? Mon client tient à être présent lors de toutes les visites effectuées à son logement et son emploi du temps étant très chargé je n'ai pas d'autres horaires à vous proposer» fit-elle en me jaugeant sévèrement.

Okayyyyyyyyy

Sa voix décidément me hérissait les poils des bras.

« C'est parfait » approuvais-je en notant le rendez-vous sur mon portable pour ne pas oublier.

« C'est à quel nom ? »

« Swan »

Son imprimante se mit en route dans un boucan pas possible, puis elle prit les feuilles qui venaient de sortir puis me les tendit.

« Je vous ai noté la date et l'heure du rendez-vous ainsi que l'adresse et un plan pour vous rendre au loft sur cette feuille et sur celle-ci vous y trouverez tous les documents nécessaires à apporter. Monsieur tient absolument à consulter chaque détail avant de prendre une quelconque décision donc je vous suggère de ne rien omettre si vous tenez à avoir ce logement.»

J'opinais.

Elle posa une seconde son regard dédaigneux sur moi, attendant que je prenne les documents, puis replongea la tête sur son clavier.

« Bonne journée Mademoiselle » me congédia-t-elle sans préavis.

« Bonne journée… merci pour votre gentillesse et votre amabilité » répondis-je en souriant exagérément en sortant.

Baissant les yeux sur la feuille je remarquais qu'il y était également noté une liste de documents à fournir pour l'achat. Puis je jetais un coup d'œil à l'adresse indiquée… Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant où est-ce que j'avais déjà vu cette adresse. Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et reprendre mon chemin vers le restaurant constatant que l'heure tournait décidément très vite. Cela me reviendrait, pour l'instant j'avais autre chose à me préoccuper qu'une adresse.

Exceptionnellement le restaurant avait réduit ses horaires pour que nous puissions préparer la salle comme le souhaitait l'instigateur de cette soirée afin que tout soit parfait. Je commençais à saisir certains traits de caractère d'Edward et je savais qu'il était extrêmement perfectionniste et exigeant… tout devait donc être parfait si l'on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres et par là même celles de Kate qui veillait au grain.

Je m'interdisais de penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir mais j'avoue que c'était vraiment difficile sachant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. Il y avait également l'histoire avec Rosalie. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'elle finirait par en parler et m'avouer qu'ils étaient « liés » d'une certaine façon, mais rien. Le pire c'était qu'Alice avait l'air au courant et je savais que j'arrivais franchement à la limite de mon seuil de tolérance. Je savais depuis la veille que Rosalie omettait volontairement de m'en parler et je commençais réellement à bouillonner. Il allait falloir que cela cesse et vite.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, je remarquais que les tables avaient déjà toutes été déplacées et assemblées pour certaines. Elles avaient été placées de telle manière qu'un grand espace vide fut créé au centre. J'allais retirer ma veste et poser mon sac, mais gardais tout de même les papiers concernant le loft pour les montrer à Alice et lui parler du rendez-vous pour la visite que nous avions pour demain. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle était toujours d'accord pour acheter ce logement avec moi et qu'elle accepterait d'effectuer cette visite.

Je la repérais derrière le bar en train de rassembler de la vaisselle et me dirigeai rapidement vers elle.

« Hey » l'interpellais-je.

Elle me sourit.

« Tu tombes bien tiens, j'ai besoin de ton aide avant que tu ailles en cuisine. Ah et comme tu ne t'occupes que de l'entrée et du dessert Kate m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin de toi pendant la soirée pour faire un peu de service »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait embauché des extra ? » M'exclamais-je.

Comment j'allais bien pouvoir confectionner, malgré toute l'aide que j'aurais, des assiettes pour plus de 150 personnes et me libérer pour aller filer un coup de main en salle.

« Une des serveuses s'est désisté au dernier moment. Son fils a la varicelle et personne ne peut le garder »

« Comment je vais faire ! » paniquais-je en me passant mes deux mains dans mes cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas beaucoup de passages à faire. Détends-toi, tout ira bien. Et si cela peut te rassurer tu ne seras pas en charge de la table qu'occupera Edward » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

À vrai dire, je ne savais vraiment pas si je devais être heureuse ou pas de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Probablement que si… je n'avais pas besoin d'être déconcentrée.

« C'est quoi ça ? ». Elle pointait de son doigt les documents que je tenais dans ma main et je réalisais que j'avais complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais venue la voir.

« Oh… je nous ai peut-être trouvé un appartement à acheter… si tu es toujours d'accord pour en prendre un avec moi » hésitais-je

« C'est vrai ? Montre ! »

Je lui passais les feuilles et au fur et à mesure qu'elle les détaillait je pus voir un immense sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu, mais il a l'air génial ! Tu sais qui est le propriétaire ? J'ai l'impression de connaitre cette adresse » déclara-t-elle en plissant le front.

« Non. Mais à moi aussi elle me dit quelque chose… on verra bien demain. Par contre, il faut que tu amènes des documents avec toi »

« Pas de soucis. Tu verras comme ça va être génial de vivre toutes les deux ! » Pépia-t-elle joyeusement.

Je lui souris grandement avant de reprendre les feuilles pour aller les ranger et me mettre au travail en cuisine, car le temps passait et j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire.

En rangeant mes documents, je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à mon portable et remarquais que j'avais deux appels en absence. Un de mon père qui m'avait laissé un message pour me demander comment j'allais et si je viendrais passer Thanksgiving avec lui. Je le rappellerai demain, pour l'instant je n'avais pas le temps. Le second venait d'Emily qui m'avertissait que j'avais reçu un colis assez imposant et qu'elle avait signé pour moi.

J'essayais de me rappeler si récemment j'avais commandé quelque chose mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Tant pis, ça aussi je verrai demain.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Bien trop d'ailleurs et je me retrouvais à une heure et demie du début de la soirée, complètement essoufflée, les cheveux dans un désordre total et légèrement transpirante. J'avais terminé toutes les assiettes d'entrées et je mettais un point final à la préparation que je pouvais effectuer à l'avance pour le dessert.

Une fois fini, je fus autorisé à rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et je revins en quatrième vitesse au restaurant pour revêtir ma « tenue de soirée ».

Finissant avec Alice les dernières préparations des tables, un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre dehors et je sus qu'on y était enfin. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais ou non de cette soirée, mais un étrange pressentiment me tenaillait le ventre. Bon ou mauvais ça je ne le savais pas mais j'appréhendais vraiment les choses.

Une heure plus tard, une bonne partie des invités étaient arrivés, les flashs des journalistes crépitaient un peu partout et le champagne coulait à flots. Mais toujours aucune trace d'Edward Cullen. Étant désigné pour faire une partie du service avant le repas, je passais à travers la foule avec mon plateau afin de proposer aux invités toutes une gamme de petits fours savoureux qu'ils avalaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis 15 jours.

Retournant en cuisine pour effectuer un petit ravitaillement, je stoppais tout d'un coup mes pas quand je vis Rosalie et Edward discuter dans un coin près du bar. Une boule de stresse prit forme dans mon ventre et je déglutis bruyamment. Je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre, le visage d'Edward à seulement quelques millimètres de celui de Rosalie tandis qu'il écoutait avec sérieux ce qu'elle lui confiait à l'oreille… J'avais franchement du mal. Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et passa rapidement sa main dans son dos qu'il frictionna.

Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je repris mon chemin vers les cuisines pour remplir à nouveau le plateau.

Je sortis rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps et failli renverser mon plateau sur la chemise impeccable… d'Edward, qui passé l'effet de surprise prit un petit air moqueur.

« Et bien et bien… j'ai comme l'impression que tu adores me rentrer dedans » susurra-t-il doucement.

Je rougis furieusement en bafouillant de lamentables excuses et le vis se détourner en riant légèrement.

« Au fait, j'attends toujours ton contrat signé » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers ses invités.

Idiote. Je m'étais pourtant dit que jamais plus je ne le laisserais avoir le dessus sur moi. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Je repris mon souffle, plaquait un sourire de circonstance, puis déambulais parmi les invités. Plusieurs fois je surprenais le regard d'Edward sur moi, mais je m'efforçais un maximum de l'ignorer afin de rester concentré et bien faire mon travail.

Cette petite mise en bouche s'éternisait et l'assistante d'Edward, Jane, annonça à tout le monde que le repas allait pouvoir commencer et que Monsieur Cullen ne ferait son discours qu'à la fin du repas, juste avant le dessert.

Je retournais donc en cuisine peaufiner mon entrée ou plutôt pour ajouter les dernières touches de décoration aux assiettes et fis passer aux serveurs mes petits assortiments de verrines. Je croisais les doigts pour que cela plaise aux invités et plus particulièrement à Edward qui serait juge principal du déroulement de cette soirée. Par chance je n'eus pas à faire le service pour l'entrée, je restais donc planquée en cuisine, attendant les premiers échos de mes collègues.

Et je ne fus pas déçue.

« Merde Bella ton entrée fait l'unanimité » scanda Rosalie qui rapporta les première assiettes vides.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Vraiment ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en rougissant.

« Je te jure… et tu aurais vu la tête d'Ed… de… il … c'est à peine s'il n'a pas eu un orgasme dès les premières bouchées. Non sérieusement tu devrais être fière de toi ! » Me félicita-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un petit sourire un peu crispé.

Évidemment j'avais très bien relevé ce qu'elle avait dit, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu et lui rendit un sourire identique. Elle allait repartir après avoir déposé les assiettes quand je l'interpellais rapidement.

« Rose … tu… il n'y a rien que tu devrais me dire ? »

Elle blêmit une minute avant de se racler la gorge et me sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Je ne vois pas quoi… pourquoi je devrais ? »

Je secouais la tête en souriant amèrement.

« Non. Oublie ça »

Elle hocha la tête puis repartie en salle tandis que Leah et Irina ramenèrent à leur tour la vaisselle sale.

Je dus ensuite aider à apporter les assiettes pour le plat principal et dieu merci les tables que je devais servir se trouvaient à l'écart de celle de l'objet de mes tourments. Les conversations allaient bon train, couvrant à peine le petit air jazzy qu'interprétait l'orchestre embauché par Edward pour la soirée, quand je surpris plusieurs têtes se tourner en même temps vers l'entrée du restaurant. Si je n'y fis pas attention au début, j'entendis un nom qui revenait en boucle dans la bouche des gens.

Victoria James.

Je regardais donc à mon tour dès que j'entendis un bruit de talon passer derrière moi et là je me figeais. Je reconnus tout de suite la rousse que j'avais surprise plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Edward. Elle se dirigea d'ailleurs vers lui, accoutré d'une robe somptueuse qui mettait parfaitement bien ses courbes plus que généreux en valeur sans tomber dans la vulgarité.

Arrivée près de lui, elle se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres d'un léger baiser, tout en laissant l'une de ses mains descendre le long de son torse. Mon ex-amant arrêta sa main, la gratifiant d'un regard sévère et détourna la tête de ses lèvres.

Puis lorsque je remarquais que j'étais resté plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, deux assiettes encore chaudes dans les mains, je secouais énergiquement la tête et terminais mon service avant de retourner pester en cuisine.

Dire que j'étais énervée serait un euphémisme. J'étais en réalité furieuse. Je savais pourtant que c'était un coureur de jupons qui changeait de filles comme de chemises, mais là il y avait un truc pas clair. C'était pas la première fois que je les voyais ensemble et là ils s'affichaient carrément et devant une ribambelle de journalistes véreux qui bien sûr n'avaient pas manqué de les photographier sous toutes les coutures.

Il avait de plus couché avec moi alors qu'apparemment il semblait déjà être en couple avec quelqu'un. Si je ne pouvais pas extérioriser ma colère contre eux et contre moi, intérieurement je ne me gênais pas pour lui attribuer tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais et dans toutes les langues que j'avais dans mon répertoire.

Non mais quelle idiote !

Si auparavant je voulais le séduire pour lui montrer ce qu'il perdait avec moi, il en était maintenant hors de question sachant qu'il était déjà en couple. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille et même si sa copine ne m'inspirait aucune sympathie, je m'en sentais incapable. Je n'avais aucune envie de me ridiculiser… surtout en face d'une fille comme elle…

Oh bien sûr je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision de poser pour lui, car j'en avais vraiment très envie, mais cela s'arrêterait là. Je resterais professionnelle.

J'étais malgré tout déçue, car j'étais persuadée que quelque chose de fort s'était produit entre nous. Une connexion puissante nous avait uni et au fond de moi je le ressentais encore, mais pour l'heure j'étais bien trop en colère contre lui pour laisser parler ce sentiment.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement et je n'avais pas été rappelé en salle ce qui m'arrangeait bien car je devais terminer de préparer mon dessert. J'avais confectionné un gâteau aux trois chocolats qui serait accompagné d'un coulis de fruits rouges et d'une boule de glace vanille.

Les assiettes du plat principal revinrent vides en cuisine et furent vite remplacées par celles pour le fromage et la salade (typiquement français).

Je terminais de ranger les produits frais que j'avais sortis quand je remarquais que la musique avait cessé et que le brouhaha des invités s'intensifiait. Sortant de la pièce accompagnée de Jasper et Démétri, nous nous avancions vers la foule épaisse, devancée par la horde de journalistes. Une estrade avait été installée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Debout, s'y trouvait Edward avec à ses côtés un homme imposant aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et au regard d'un bleu glacial. Celui-ci scannait la pièce d'un œil inquisiteur, comme s'il était à l'affut d'un quelconque débordement ou d'une quelconque attaque qu'il faudrait prévenir. De l'autre côté, je réprimais une grimace quand je vis la dénommée Victoria, plus souriante que jamais.

Quant à Edward, son visage restait impassible, presque résigné. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à annoncer, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était très loin de lui faire plaisir.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle et je vis peu à peu la crainte et quelque chose comme de la tristesse prendre possession des yeux de mon ex-amant. Cependant, cette émotion passa bien vite quand ce fut le moment de parler. Il se redressa, imposant aux yeux du public une telle prestance, une telle puissance qu'il ne pouvait susciter qu'un profond respect.

« Bien. Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais avant tout vous remercier d'avoir tous répondu à cette invitation » commença-t-il à parler en laissant son regard se perdre dans la foule, sans toutefois le fixer quelque part.

Les flashes des appareils des photographes crépitaient en continu, tandis que les journalistes tendaient leurs micros ou leurs petits magnétos, prêt à recueillir la moindre parole d'Edward dont le corps se tendait visiblement de plus en plus. Ses yeux étaient presque fous, se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas tomber. Il paniquait visiblement et les caresses de la rouquine sur son torse ou son dos ne le déridaient absolument pas bien au contraire. Pas une seule fois il n'avait tourné son visage vers elle, pas une seule fois son corps avait tenté le moindre rapprochement envers celui de sa compagne. Il semblait bien au contraire le fuir.

Puis son regard capta le mien et les traits de son visage semblaient se détendre. Malgré moi je lui fis un petit sourire auquel il répondit provoquant indéniablement un rougissement flagrant de mes joues. Heureusement pour moi les flashs des appareils et la lumière légèrement tamisée empêchaient de le voir. Il reprit alors la parole en gardant bien ses yeux encrés dans les miens.

« Si vous êtes tous présents ici ce soir, c'est d'abord pour moi une façon de vous remercier, car chacun d'entre vous à apporter sa contribution à l'épanouissement de ma carrière et pour cela je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissant » sourit-il chaleureusement quittant brièvement mes yeux pour parcourir une nouvelle fois la salle avant de revenir sur moi.

« Néanmoins, pour des raisons que je ne vous énoncerais pas, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui d'associer mon nom à celui d'une personne qui souhaite apporter sa contribution à cette entreprise aujourd'hui si prospère »

Il rit soudainement.

« Il est vrai que peu de photographes professionnels développent une entreprise aussi conséquente que la mienne et aussi diversifiée dans les postes et les activités qu'elle contient. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne me suis jamais contenté de ce que j'avais… il a toujours fallu que j'en ai encore plus »

Ses dires déclenchèrent de légers rires parmi la foule, mais je fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendis ces dernières paroles. Il s'était fait si sérieux et presque mélancolique et repentant à ce moment-là que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

« Mais je m'égare… je vous annonçais donc qu'un deuxième nom s'ajoutera à cette merveilleuse entreprise. J'ai l'honneur, la joie et le privilège de vous présenter ma nouvelle associée, Victoria James.

Une bruyante manifestation s'éleva dans la salle, les gens n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Les journalistes se déchaînaient, les questions fusaient toutes en même temps, les photographes mitraillaient et pendant ce temps-là, la dite Victoria arborait un sourire arrogant et vainqueur, passant son bras sous celui d'Edward qui se crispa encore plus. Ses yeux étaient si sombres et emplis de rage qu'il aurait j'en suis sûre pu faire fuir n'importe qui en face de lui.

Une chose était sûre en les voyant là tous les deux… aucun amour ne les liait l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ? ou pas ?<em>

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience…._

_Gros bisous !_

_Odrey_


	10. Chapter 10

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite note pour vous mettre au courant. Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre mais je vous rassure, ils sont tous en cours d'écriture et devraient être posté très prochainement.

J'ai eu quelques petits soucis qui ont fait que je n'avais plus ni l'envie, ni la motivation nécessaire pour écrire sur ces fictions mais tout va mieux maintenant et je reprends petit à petit l'écriture, et j'espère de tout cœur que je n'ai pas perdu toutes mes lectrices.

Néanmoins, j'avais commencé à écrire autre chose, une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup écris et que je tiens à vous faire découvrir.

Je pense poster le premier chapitre d'ici quelques jours mais en attendant voici le résumé :

« Edward a perdu l'amour de sa vie et se plonge dans un style de vie douteux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive… Mais qui est-elle ? Et que choisir quand amour et devoir s'oppose ? »

J'espère vous avoir un petit peu intrigué avec ce résumé et vous avoir donné envi de lire le premier chapitre.

Voila voilà pour les nouvelles et ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une foi les prochains chapitres de mes autres fics vont très bientôt être postés…

Gros bisous à toutes et merci de me suivre, vos messages pour mes précédents chapitres m'ont fait très plaisir !

Odrey


	11. Chapter 11

* _Se fait toute petite*_

_Je sais ça fait plusieurs moi que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction et je m'en excuse! Vous êtes autorisées à me lancer des tomates..._

_Disons que que ces derniers mois ont été bien remplis et je n'ai pas passé une période facile donc la motivation n'était pas vraiment là..._

_Néanmoins je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, un peu court peut être mais qui marquera un petit tournant dans l'histoire!_

_Je tiens aussi à vous remercier toutes pour vos gentilles reviews et j'espère de tout coeur ne pas avoir perdu trop de lectrices et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre._

_Enfin pour celles qui suivent " sombres secrets", sachez que le prochain chapitre est prêt, il est actuellement chez ma correctrice et sera posté dès qu'elle aura pu s'en occuper, je la remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup pour toutes ses corrections._

_Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>La salle ne désemplissait pas de ce brouhaha sonore et paniqué. Le visage d'Edward était à présent sans couleur et impassible. Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre tandis que sa compagne répondait aux questions incessantes des journalistes. Elle jetait constemment des coups d'oeils agacés à mon ex amant qui persistait dans son mutisme, le regard fixant le vide, complètement imperturbable.<p>

" Non mais c'est pas vrai" ronchonnai-je en me détournant de ce spectacle. Je tentai de me frayer un chemin à travers cette foule compacte, manquant à maintes reprises de me faire bousculer par les curieux qui tentaient de se rapprocher du couple.

Personne ne semblait croire à cette nouvelle innatendue. Edward avait battit un véritable empire autour et à partir de son talent. Son travail seul suffisait à faire prospérer son entreprise et jamais il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour la faire vivre et évoluer. Il demeurait néanmoins un certain mystère quant à la manière dont il avait obtenu les fonds nécéssaires pour démarer, sa famille ne possédant pas un sou.

Je parvins à enfin me sortir de cette masse et me dirrigeai vers les cuisines. Je me sortis un verre et une bouteille de vin rouge entammée et m'en remplissai un verre.

" Bella!" s'exclama Alice qui entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de près par Rose.

" Il ne le fait pas de son plein grès" affirmai-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée.

" Je le pense aussi. Non mais tu as vu l'expression de son visage pendant qu'il parlait? on aurait dit un supplicié avant sa mise à mort!"

" Et son visage si vide d'expression après..." continuai-je les yeux dans le vague en me remémorant ses si beaux traits impassibles, presque en attente que les choses se passent sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Rose à côté de nous ne pipait mot mais son visage parlait pour elle. Jasper entra à son tour dans les cuisines.

" Putain j'y crois pas! si je m'attendai à ça... je croyai pourtant qu'il gérait bien son entreprise tout seul..."

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, troublé par les voix bruyantes et inlascables des invités dans la pièce d'à côté. Chacun de nous était sous le choc, ébahi à sa manière. Je me demandai comment se passeraient désormais ses différentes collaborations avec ses prochains modèles ( moi y compris) sachant que sa "compagne" serait là pour y ajouter sa patte.

D'autres collègues nous avaient rejoints et nous étions en train d'essayer d'assimiler et comprendre la nouvelle comme si c'était l'évènement de l'année. Et c'était le cas en quelque sorte. Edward était connu, respecté et admiré dans le monde entier pour ses oeuvres. Si pour certains il n'y avait pas lieu de débattre la dessus, pour nous c'était important. Pour moi c'était important. Personne ne connaissait cette Victoria James mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'elle s'associe à Edward. Le comportement de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle en était dailleurs la preuve.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" s'exclama Kate en entrant en trombe dans les cuisines. " Je tiens quand même à vous faire savoir que les invités sont pratiquement tous retourné à leur table respective, il serait peut être temps de se remettre au travail!" ordonna t-elle sèchement.

Puis elle sortie sans plus de cérémonie.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions tous resté enfermés ici mais il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres de kate en prolongeant le moment. Chacun reprit donc rapidement sa tâche. Je sortis avec l'aide de Jasper et Démétri les assiettes de dessert du frigo et les déposais sur les différentes dessertes pour qu'elles soient prêtes être amenées en salle.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, mes tâches étant accomplies, je décidais de donner un coup de main à mes collègues pour servir. Poussant la desserte avec précaution afin d'éviter de tout foutre par terre, je suivis une des serveuses embauchée en extra et me retrouvais affectée à servir la table juste à côté celle d'Edward.

Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction mais il semblerai que mes yeux n'en fassent qu'à leur tête...

_Bien sûr c'est la faute de tes yeux..._

Je ne vis dabord seulement Victoria qui discutait avec animation avec ses voisins de table, une main posée sur l'épaule de mon ex amant. Celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, comme déconnecté, et fixait son assiette à dessert comme si c'était la chose la plus interessante au monde sans pour autant y toucher.

De mon côté je me hâtais à servir ma table puis passais devant celle de mon fantasme sans omettre de lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Et comme s'il sentit mon regard sur lui, il leva son nez de son assiette et fixa son regard dans le mien... et ce que j'y vis me serra le coeur. Il semblait perdu, impuissant. Son regard si verdoyant et brillant auquel j'avais été habitué était désormais terne et voilé.

Bon sang mais qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il en soit arrivé à partager ce qui semble être toute sa vie?

J'hochais légèrement la tête dans sa direction avec un petit sourire qu'il me rendit, puis je poursuivis ma marche jusqu'aux cuisines. J'avais plus que hâte que cette journée se termine, j'étais épuisée et ma seule envie était de plonger sous ma couette et dormir. Je pris appuis sur l'un des plans de travail lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui était avec moi, j'aurai pu reconnaître cette odeur entre mille.

- Bella, m'appela Rosalie avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

Je me tournais vers elle et la dévisageais. Elle se tordait les doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle semblait vouloir me parler de quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Je... tu sembles m'éviter depuis quelques jours et... enfin bella est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Mal je ne savais pas. Disons que ce que je lui reprochais était plutôt son manque de confiance. Elle me laissais m'empêtrer dans une histoire que j'avais peine à maîtriser, elle m'encourageait même, mais omettait néanmoins de me dire l'essentiel.

- A toi de me le dire, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. As-tu certaines choses dont tu voudrais me parler Rosalie? Des informations dont je devrai avoir connaissance par exemple?

Rose écarquilla légèrement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Je continuai de la fixer le visage impassible. J'étais certaine qu'à cet instant elle comprit où je voulai en venir et j'espérai avoir enfin certaines réponses.

- Alice t'a parlé? souffla t-elle incrédule. Je lui avais pourtant dis que je...

- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. Je vous ai vu l'autre soir lorsque je suis passé au studio! l'accusai-je.

Son visage se décomposa d'un seul coup et elle commença à respirer avec difficulté. Sa panique était flagrante et pourtant je ne bougeais, je ne sourcillais pas. Je voulais des réponses et je les voulais maintenant.

Le flot constant de conversations et de rires me parvenait toujours de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrait fréquemment laissant passer les serveuses qui débarassaient les tables et apportaient les premiers cafés.

Alice apparut soudainement à côté de nous l'air paniqué, son regard naviguant de l'une à l'autre et je repris conscience de l'ambiance du moment.

- Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commença à argumenter Rosalie mais je levais la main pour la couper.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je crois Rosalie!

- Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi je t'assure, m'expliqua t-elle suppliante. J'aime profondément Emmet Bells et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire une chose pareille.

- Je le sais.

- Tu... tu me crois? souffla t-elle hésitante.

Tout le monde continuait de s'agiter autour de nous. Notre sens du timing n'était pas vraiment bon, il fallait reporter cette discution à plus tard.

J'hochais la tête pour répondre à sa question et elle se détendit immédiatement.

- Bella il faut que tu sache ce qui...

- Plus tard, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de nous à côté, la coupai-je en voyant les coups d'oeil furieux des autres serveuses.

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Apparemment elle aussi avait oublié où nous nous trouvions. Je passais près d'elle pour aller chercher un plateau quand elle aggripa mon bras.

- Je t'expliquerai tout Bella, chuchota t-elle, c'est compliqué mais je promet de tout t'expliquer.

J'hochais simplement la tête et passais la double porte avec mon plateau de cafés.

- Table 5, murmura Alice.

La table d'Edward.

Je servis chaque invités de cette table dont Edward et constatais avec inquiétude son regard fixe et vide. Il était pâle comme la mort et effectuait chaque geste comme simplement sourire ou répondre à quelqu'un presque mécaniquement. Lorsque je passais mon bras devant lui pour déposer sa tasse il leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un pâle sourire.

- Merci Isabella, murmura t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je vous en pris.

- Pourrai-je vous parler un moment en privé?

Mal à l'aise, je jetai rapidement un coup d'oeil au reste de la table. Personne ne faisait attention à nous sauf peut êre Victoria qui observait du coin de l'oeil la main d'Edward posée sur mon bras.

- Bien sûr, acceptai-je, j'ai encore deux tables à servir et je peux vous accorder un moment juste après , souris-je.

- Parfait, je vous attendrai dans le hall, conclu t-il satisfait en se levant de sa chaise comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Il prit ensuite le chemin du hall tandis que je terminais rapidement mon service. Mal à l'aise, je me dirrigeais ensuite vers notre point de rendez vous.

Arrivée devant lui, je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit et détournais les yeux ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il me voulait. Peut être Rosalie lui avait-elle parlé...

- As-tu réfléchis?

Je dus afficher une mine perplexe car il ajouta

- Pour le contrat. Les photos d'essai étaient vraiment bonnes, et Isabella... j'ai vraiment besoin d'un nouveau modèle, me supplia t-il presque désespérément en attrapant mes mains.

- Pourquoi veux tu à tout prix que ce soit moi? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. J'avais bien conscience que dans l'immédiat ça n'était peut être pas le moment de me poser encore des questions sur mon estime personnel mais c'était la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Edward me dévisagea intensément.

- Pourquoi avoir peint la Joconde de cette manière plutôt qu'une autre? Pourquoi Clair de lune est-il apparut à Debussy sous cette mélodie plutôt qu'une autre? Cela ne s'explique pas Isabella. Je ne me l'explique pas. Il faut que ce soit toi c'est tout. Alors je t'en pris accepte...

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand il me coupa pour continuer son plaidoyé.

- Je sais que je ne me suis pas conduis comme... et bien comme il l'aurait fallu après notre nuit ensemble mais je te promets de rester à ma place durant nos séances. Tu n'auras rien à craindre de ce côté là, affirma t-il.

Je baissais les yeux, cherchant à masquer la déception qui me gagnait. Il ne voulait pas plus avec moi. A quoi m'attendai-je après tout avec un homme comme lui? Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une compagne, il devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir trompé avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Le regrettai-je moi? Absolument pas, et même si je savais maintenant qu'il avait une petite amie au moment où nous avions fait l'amour, je ne pouvais m'en vouloir.

- Et bien je... oui... c'est très bien c'est... faisons ça, on oublis, bafouillai-je pitoyablement.

Un petit sourire amusé franchit ses lèvres et je rougis aussitôt furieusement.

- Alors? c'est oui? insista t-il.

J'hochais simplement la tête en mordant le plus fort que je pu ma lèvre inférieure. Il soupira apparemment profondément soulagé et me sourit cette fois franchement.

- Victoria sera ravie, déclara t-il. Mon début de sourire s'effaça et à nouveau je me sentie déçue. Bien sûr il faisait tout cela pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient associés... pourtant les choses ne paraissaient pas si évidentes lorsque je les avais observé sur l'estrade tout à l'heure.

- Je te propose que l'on déjeune ensemble dans la semaine pour conclure tout cela, décida t-il en sortant son téléphone. Mardi cela te convient?

Et voilà il était passé en mode pro, me traitant comme un vulgaire contrat de plus. Je grimaçais.

- Je t'aurai bien proposé dès demain mais j'ai un rendez important et cela risque de s'éterniser, ensuite je prends l'avion pour la Floride pour une exposition, je reviens lundi soir.

J'acquiésais lascivement, agaçée que les évènements prennent cette tournure.

- Je t'appelle si tu veux pour confirmer tout ça? proposa t-il en levant les yeux de son portable.

- Très bien, confirmai-je.

Il garda son regard transperçant quelque instant sur moi avant de se rapprocher.

-Bella... je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette en aucun cas cette... nuit. Tout ce qui s'est passé je l'ai voulu mais...

- Tu n'es pas seul, terminai-je à sa place.

Il parut perplexe sur l'instant, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et bien... toi et Victoria...

Oui... enfin non, se précipita t-il de dire. Disons que c'est compliqué.

J'hochais la tête une foi de plus, ne voulant pas insister et paraitre trop curieuse.

- Bella! m'interpella Kate, interrompant ainsi notre petit tête à tête.

- Je t'appelle, sourit Edward avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Je te rapelle quand même que ton boulo n'est pas encore fini, on a besoin de toi en salle! claqua t-elle.

Je repris ensuite mon service et la soirée se termina deux heures plus tard.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus reparlé à Edward et je le vis quitter le restaurant en dernier, accompagné de la belle Victoria, fièrement pendue à son bras.

Je n'avais pas eu non plus l'occasion de reparler avec Rosalie mais il était hors de question que je la lâche facilement. Je l'avais aperçut enlacer Edward lorsqu'il prit congé et mon sang une fois de plus ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce dut donc épuisée physiquement et moralement que je regagnais mon petit appartement, plongeant avec délice dans mon lit. Je parti alors dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ayant rendez vous avec Alice pour le petit déjeuné avant que nous allions visiter le loft, je la rejoignis dans un petit café.

- Je t'ai vu discuter avec Edward Cullen hier soir, déclara t-elle en mordant dans son muffin.

- Oui je... j'ai accepté sa proposition.

- Hum, fit-elle distraitement.

- Il y a un soucis?

- Du tout, riposta t-elle rapidement.

Je terminais mon café latte et regardais ma montre.

- On devrait y aller, proposai-je à Alice. Apparemment le propriétaire est du genre ponctuel et impatient.

Elle hocha la tête, fini sa boisson et nous nous mîmes en route vers le lieu du rendez-vous. La jeune femme de l'agence nous attendait en tapant du pied, un dossier étonnament rempli serré contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut elle sembla soulagée mais reprit bien vite son masque de petite bourge coinçée.

- Mademoiselle Swan, me salua t-elle en tendant une main. Et Mademoiselle Brandon je présume? Ne perdons pas de temps, enchaina t-elle en se dirrigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble sans laisser le temps à Alice de répondre.

Celle-ci me lança un regard incrédule puis nous prenions sa suite.

- Monsieur nous attends déjà sur place et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Le loft est situé au dernier étage ajouta t-elle lorsque nous nous engagâmes dans l'ascenseur.

Les chiffres défilaient sur le petit écran tandis que nous gardions toutes trois le silence. L'employée de l'agence consultait sans arrêt sa montre.

Arrivées enfin à destination, nous empreintions un long couloir avant de sonner à la porte du loft.

La jeune femme plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire béat dès que la porte s'ouvrit tandis nos visages à Alice et moi se décomposaient.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre!<em>

_Je vous laisse à vos reviews et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite_

_Bisous_

_Odrey._


End file.
